Corazones Fragiles
by Me ofrezco como Tributo
Summary: Totalmente Sizzy, este fanfic esta situado pre epilogo de CoHF, relata la situación de Izzy y Simon después Edom.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fan Fic, esta situado antes del epilogo de CoHF, contiene spoilers.**

**Los personajes corresponden a Cassandra Clare, Cazadores de Sombras, Los Instrumentos Mortales**

...

Isabelle contemplaba Nueva York desde la ventana de su habitación, sus ojos negros brillaban por las lagrimas que habían logrado colarse, estaba sola así que no importaba, estaba de más una que otra lagrima, ya era hora de ir aceptando que se sentía devastada por dentro, había sido un año en el que había perdido a su hermano menor Max, había luchado hasta la muerte por no enamorarse de nadie, y había perdido, había amado, la habían amado, y ahora, había sido olvidada, por él, por Simon.

El llamado en la puerta de su habitación hizo que se secará las lágrimas rápidamente, intentando borrar todo rastro de ellas. – Siga. – Contestó con la voz medio fallándole, Alec abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, sus ojos azules la miraban preocupado.

- Izzy, quería saber cómo estabas.

- Veo que aprendiste a llamar a la puerta. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de recuerdos.

- Estás en tu habitación. – Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus ojos azules seguían mirándola, como si quisieran hallar más de lo que revelaban sus palabras.

- Estoy bien. Creo. Sobreviviré supongo, siempre lo hacemos.

- Estaba asustado, mucho, en Edom, cuando te vi herida, no digas que siempre sobrevivimos, hubieras muerto si…

- No digas su nombre, por favor. – Había cierta urgencia en la voz de la muchacha

- Izzy tienes que salir de esta habitación, te extraño.

- ¿Piensas en Max alguna vez?

- Sí siempre, pero esto no es acerca de él Iz.

- No estoy lista aun.

- Llevas semanas. Estoy preocupado.

- No abandonaré mis obligaciones como cazadora de sombras, no te preocupes por eso, además no es como si nunca saliera del instituto.

- No se vale si sales a eso.

- ¡Alec!

- ¿Qué? ¿Me dices que miento?

- Él es feliz, Alec, muy feliz. No lo soporto, me quiebra por dentro, él es tan feliz y yo tan… desdichada.

- Estarás bien, lo prometo. – Dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente para abrazarla. – Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Vas a estar bien.

Izzy asintió y Alec la soltó. - Si sigues haciendo esto enviaré a mamá, lo prometo Izzy.

Isabelle sonrió sinceramente esta vez mientras veía como Alec abandonaba su habitación.

- Ver que has hecho saludos Magnus.

- Se las daré.

El mismo sueño una y otra vez, una cortina de cabello negro como la noche, unos ojos oscuros tan brillantes como un fuego encendido, un látigo, sangre. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?, se preguntó Simon otra vez mientras emprendía su camino a Saint Xavier, ¿por que de repente sentía ganas de beber sangre? No como una necesidad, como si le hubiera gustado alguna vez, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. Aunque no solo el tema de la sangre le inquietaba, le inquietaba más esa sensación de no pertenecer, de no estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, y estaba aquella silueta que solo lograba ver de espaldas, una chica, alta, cabello oscuro, piel blanca, totalmente fuera de su liga.

- Oye Simon, ¿sucede algo? Preguntó Eric. Ambos caminaban fuera del colegio, había pasado un día de clases y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

- solo estoy distraído, intentando recordar un sueño de anoche.

- ¿una chica?

- la misma de todos estos días, solo logro verla de espalda, aunque a veces la veo herida, sufriendo, y otras veces solamente veo ojos oscuros brillando.

- ¿ Ojos oscuros brillando? Los negros no brillan Simon. Deberías dejar el tema de los sueños a un lado o vas a enloquecer.

- Quisiera hacerlo enserio.

- Bueno los sueños te dieron el nuevo nombre de nuestra banda, así que no esta tan mal supongo. Deberíamos irnos. – Añadió pero Simon ya se había distraído mirando hacia afuera del colegio, había sido un parpadeo solamente, como si hubiera visto la silueta de ella y su cabello suelto al ritmo del viento mientras se daba vuelta y desaparecía. Simon se levantó inmediatamente, pero así mismo la había perdido de vista, tan rápido que creyó que estaba divagando. - ¡Simon!

- Creí ver a alguien. Lo siento, es mejor que regrese a casa.

- Hey, recuerda que tenemos ensayo, el concierto se acerca.

- Nos veremos en la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy ingresó al instituto cuando la noche empezaba a caer, tomó el ascensor en busca de su habitación, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no iba a llorar, no aun.

- Veo que decidiste salir. – Dijo Maryse cuando el ascensor se abrió. – Ya estaba preocupada que estuvieras enclaustrada en tu habitación tanto tiempo.

- Solo a tomar aire. – Respondió Izzy sin mirarla enfilando hacia su cuarto.

- Izzy… ¿podríamos dejar de fingir? Solo quedamos tú y yo.

- ¿fingir que mamá?

- Que somos las fuertes, que somos irrompibles.

- Yo no finjo que soy fuerte, lo soy. – Respondió Isabelle con amargura, se había detenido aunque seguía dándole la espalda a su madre.

- Yo también soy fuerte, aunque los corazones son frágiles.

Isabelle se volvió para ver a su madre una versión más alta que ella, con ojos azules tan expresivos como nunca los había visto y con un par de lágrimas escapándose.

- ¿Mamá?

- Tu padre va a permanecer en Idris, Alec se mudó con Magnus otra vez, Jace ya sabes esta perdido por la chica Morgenstern, Izzy solo somos tú y yo, y puedo decirte con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón que me está matando verte sufrir en silencio, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo, que creas que debes fingir que eres fuerte para el mundo. No tienes que ser como yo.

- Es la única manera que conozco de ser, es lo que soy. – Respondió Izzy. – Es lo que me enseñaste que fuera.

- Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres. Puedo comprenderlo más de lo que crees.

- Hice lo que me dijiste que no hiciera, es lo que sucede.

- ¿Qué?

- Me enamoré mamá. Es lo que hice. – La voz de Isabelle parecía no funcionar correctamente.

- ¿Te enamoraste? No está mal, nunca quise que no te enamoraras, solamente quería que tuvieras cuidado

- Y lo hice mamá, lo juro que lo hice, tuve cuidado tanto tiempo. Creo que escogí bien porque Simon es maravilloso, leal, fuerte, decidido, sincero. Escogí bien mamá y sin embargo estoy rota, devastadoramente rota.

- No es tu culpa. – Dijo Maryse con cierta lastima

- Lo es, porque a pesar de que veo que es feliz, que está a salvo quiero que me recuerde. Me siento culpable porque sé que soy totalmente egoísta. No, no puedo hacerle eso! no es solo un asunto de la Clave y la Ley, no puedo hacerlo.

- Vas a estar bien, con el tiempo. – respondió Maryse viendo como su hija se debatía.

- Es lo que intento hacer mamá, seguir adelante, pero estoy anclada porque creo que no voy a poder volver a abrir mi corazón así a nadie más, no creo que pueda solo seguir adelante, no creo que pueda olvidarme de él, estoy dañada.

- Izzy no digas eso, vas a ver con el tiempo tal vez….

Las palabras de Maryse se perdieron cuando Isabelle cerró la puerta de su habitación, no quería que le hablaran del tiempo, lo que sentía no parecía que fuera a superarse con el tiempo. La estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Alec se había quedado dormido finalmente después de meditar en lo que había sucedido recientemente, a veces sentía en sus pulmones el pesado aire de Edom, con frecuencia miraba a Magnus que también descansaba a su lado, el recuerdo de verlo enfermo en la realidad demoniaca a veces lo asustaba más de lo que reconocía. Presidente Miau dormía a sus pies, la noche era tranquila, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo despertó. Magnus abrió los ojos asustado también, no recibían visitas tan tarde jamás, y recientemente se encontraba más alerta después de todo lo que habían vivido. – ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó Alec.

- Claro que no. Menos a esta hora.

- Yo atenderé. – Respondió el cazador de sombras mientras se ponía pantalones y una camiseta, eran nuevos, Magnus estaba empeñado en mejorar su vestuario.

Alec salió de la habitación seguido por Presidente Miau que también había despertado, el muchacho estaba bostezando, miró su reloj, casi media noche. Cuando abrió la puerta la figura de su madre estaba en la puerta, lucía preocupada. – Mamá ¿sucedió algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Alec. Necesito hablar con Magnus Bane.

- ¿A esta hora? ¿sucede algo grave?

- ¿puedo pasar? Respondió cansada.

- Claro. Sigue.

Magnus apareció rápidamente, Maryse dio una mirada rápida al apartamento, estaba decorado al estilo victoriano, le encantó ese detalle. – Siéntate mamá. Dime que sucede.

- ¿Maryse? Dijo el brujo sorprendido, no era la vestimenta que hubiera elegido para sentarse a hablar con su suegra, una pijama de colores eléctricos. Ella prácticamente ignoró su ropa, se veía cansada.

- Necesito hablar contigo Magnus, de Isabelle.

- ¿Qué sucede con Izzy? – Preguntó Alec.

- Tú lo sabes, esta devastada por el mundano. – Maryse ya se había quitado su abrigo y estaba sentada en una fina silla victoriana.

- No entiendo que quieres que haga. – Dijo Magnus.

- No podemos decirle nada acerca de cazadores de sombras al chico. Pero tal vez tú puedas hallar un hechizo que le permita recordar.

- Eso sería romper la Ley. – Respondió Magnus preocupado. – No creo que antes me hayas pedido que rompa la Ley.

- No lo entienden, lo que sucede con Izzy es mi culpa. Yo puse sobre sus hombros esa pesada carga que lleva desde que era una niña. No puedo soportar verla sufrir de esa manera.

- Se sobrepondrá. – Respondió Alec.

- ¿Tú lo harías? Preguntó Magnus acusador.

- Ese es el problema, creo que no va a hacerlo. – Maryse respondió, Alec y Magnus continuaban mirándose. – Ella ha estado años saliendo con toda clase de criaturas, creo que lo hacía para llevarnos la contraría, a Robert y a mí. Intentando no enamorarse de nadie, creo que ni ella misma quería enamorarse del mundano, pero sin duda, está enamorada de él y no creo que vaya a sobreponerse al asunto.

- Lo siento Maryse, no sé si haya una manera de devolverle la memoria a Simon, además sería contra la Ley, y él está bien, sería una crueldad devolverlo al mundo de las sombras.

- Él tomó tu lugar. Transferimos todo nuestro dolor a los hombros de Isabelle, si yo te hubiera perdido ese día estaría tan roto como ella. ¿No es nuestra obligación ayudarla?

Alec intercedió esta vez por su hermana.

- Parece que estuvieras chantajeándome. Aunque tienes razón. – Dijo Magnus. Había puesto su cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Magnus, necesitamos cazadores de sombras, tal vez el mundano podría tener una elección.

- Se llama Simon. – Dijo Alec sorprendentemente exaltado.

- ¿Simon Lewis cazador de sombras? Debes estar bromeando. Además él no tiene la visión, y para hacerlo tendría que ser similar a lo que le sucedió a Clary, él tendría que recordar y repito hacer la elección. No se siente que sea correcto arrastrarlo a esto.

- Lo hago por mi hija, Izzy esta devastada.

- ¿Izzy está de acuerdo con hacerlo?

Maryse guardó silencio y fue Alec quien habló. – Es la razón por la que estas en medio de la noche aquí, para que ella no lo sepa. Ella no está de acuerdo ¿verdad mamá?

- No lo sé. Ella se debate porque el mun… Simon es feliz.

- Si lo ama querrá que sea feliz. – Respondió Magnus. – Lo siento Maryse, no lo haré si ella no está de acuerdo.

- Está bien. Bane, entonces no tengo que hacer nada más aquí. – Maryse salió por la puerta evidentemente disgustada.

- Magnus... – Alec estaba dispuesto a continuar la discusión en la habitación.

- Ahora Alec, necesito pensar. Durmamos ¿si?

Izzy también soñaba cuando lograba dormir, no siempre sobre Simon, a veces sobre Max también, a veces sobre su madre cuando ella tenía 10 años, "los corazones son frágiles", esa noche soñó sobre las cenizas de Edom, le dolía todo, había sido herida en la batalla, unos dientes desgarrando su pierna, la sangre corriendo, Alec diciéndolo que no lo dejara, por Max, la voz de Simon, su sangre _"te amo Isabelle Lightwood"._ Despertó con el sudor corriéndole por la frente y la espalda. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. El cuerpo le dolía como en el sueño, debió haber dormido en una pésima posición.

Simon despertó gritando - _"Algo tiene que ayudar!"_. - Su madre se asomó a través de la puerta de su habitación. – Está todo bien Simon, estabas teniendo una pesallida, pero aquí estoy, todo esta bien. – Su tono era tranquilizador, se había acercado para abrazarlo.

- Estaba soñando algo horrible. – Dijo Simon. – Ella… estaba muriendo, había sangre mucha sangre.

- Ella, ¿Quién es ella?

- No sé su nombre, estaba repitiéndolo en el sueño, no puedo recordarlo.

Simon ahora lucía frustrado y se tomaba la cabeza como si intentara sacar algo que estaba dentro. – Nunca logró recordar su rostro o su nombre.

- Hijo estoy preocupada por ti, últimamente tienes pesadillas cada noche y estas desorientado. Deberíamos visitar un doctor.

- No. no es nada, es el stress de tercer grado. No te preocupes, vuelve a la cama.

- Si esto continúa visitaremos un medico Simon. - Su madre le dio una última mirada de preocupación y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Simon lanzó un puñetazo a la cama. - ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?

Izzy cerró fuertemente la puerta del refrigerador, se había levantado de la cama sedienta después de aquella pesadilla, los pulmones le dolían recordando a Edom y a Simon. - ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? - Susurró.

- ¿Ahora hablas sola? – Preguntó su madre ingresando a la cocina, no estaba vestida con pijamas, había estado por fuera.

- Yo, tuve una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Asuntos de la Clave.

- Claro. – Izzy se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Si pudieras hacer que Simon recordara lo harías?

- No sabes cuantas veces me he preguntando lo mismo. Él es feliz mamá y yo quiero que sea feliz.

- ¿No entonces?

- No me preguntes eso. Volveré a la cama, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, luces cansada.

Había cierta mirada de complicidad en los ojos de Izzy, Maryse amó que alguien se preocupara por ella. - ¿Jace?

- No lo sé. – Respondió Maryse y le dio una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los que han leído y le han dado fav y más si han dejado una review, es muy lindo contar con sus opiniones y saber que les gusta. No sé cuantos capitulos más me vaya a tomar terminar la historia solo se que serán más de 3 o 4. Un abrazo y si les gusta por favor dejen review y den fav o recomiendeme.**

**Los Instrumentos Mortales son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, junto son estos maravillosos personajes.**

**De Cacería**

- ¡Isabelle Sophia Lightwood despierta!

Izzy abrió los ojos con incomodidad, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, Jace mirándola con sus ojos color fuego y ella estaba segura de que había estado zarandeándola un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es lo que te pregunto, has dormido todo el día.

- No pude dormir mucho anoche, ya sabes pesadillas.

- Bueno, nunca te vi levantarte tarde, y ahora resulta que duermes hasta después del medio día.

- Jace… no empieces tú también.

- No lo haré, solamente recuerda que estoy aquí para ti.

- ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

- Investigando por mi cuenta, no confío en la Corte Seelie, con lo que sucedió en Edom también me cuesta mucho dormir. Quiero que vengas conmigo y con Clary esta noche, una buena cacería te va a caer perfecto

- Hermano, tú si me conoces. – Respondió Izzy sonriendo, aunque sus ojos eran tristes.

- Te veo al anochecer. – Jace le besó la coronilla y salió con gracia de la habitación.

- "Los Instrumentos Mortales". – Eric estaba leyendo el volante que anunciaba su presentación. Habían acabado de imprimirlo. – Por fin un nombre decente para nuestra banda.

- Volví a soñar. – Respondió Simon sin ánimo y lo peor es que recuerdo solo fragmentos en la mañana, como eso: "Los Instrumentos Mortales".

- Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes. Tal vez lo que necesitas es una cita.

- ¿una cita? ¿Con quién?

- Déjame pensarlo. – respondió Eric colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirando alrededor. Estaban en el comedor de la escuela, Simon no había probado ni siquiera la comida. - ¿Qué tal esa chica rubia que esta allá? Creo que la he visto mirándote.

- ¿delly? Es rubia. – Respondió desaprobándola

- ¿Qué sucede con que sea rubia? Debiste golpearte fuerte la cabeza. - Eric alargó una mano para golpearle la frente con palmaditas.

- Preferiría salir con alguien que tuviera el cabello oscuro.

- Hombre, ¿otra vez la chica del sueño? Déjame decirte que no creo que sea real, lo siento sinceramente. Ella no existe, es solo un sueño. Ya sabes Simon, debes haberla visto en algun comercial y se alojó en tu subconsciente, hay estudios sicológicos al respecto – El sonido de la campana sonó y Simon tomó los volantes mientras los guardaba en el maletín.

- Olvidalo ok. Se me pasará.

- Iremos a Java Jones en la noche.

- Los veré allá

El día empezaba a caer e Izzy era todo equipamiento de cazadora de sombras, vestida totalmente de negro, cabello tranzado y látigo electrum. Se miró al espejo, evidentemente empezaba a perder peso y tenía ojeras. El rubi brillaba escarlata sobre su pecho, como un reflejo inconsciente lo tomó entre sus dedos, Simon otra vez golpeó sus pensamientos: _"Me salvó la vida" _le había dicho aquella noche en Idris, si solo Alec no hubiera interrumpido… Isabelle se sacudió los recuerdos y salió de su habitación. Su madre no estaba a la vista, Jace la esperaba en el vestíbulo acompañado de Clary, los ojos de ambos estaban encendidos al mirarse, ojos de fuego y ojos verdes conectados, Izzy notó que estaban a punto de besarse, no sabía si continuar e interrumpirlos o solo esperar. ¿Acaso estaba celosa de los dos? Se preguntó a sí misma y decidió interrumpir.

- OK estoy lista. – Dijo y ambos la miraron de aquella manera que tiene la gente cuando es interrumpida.

- Izzy ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Clary con una seria preocupación

- Yo… solo quiero tener una buena cacería.

- Estamos esperando a Alec. – Respondió Jace la pregunta implícita.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Con Magnus supongo.

- Oh, obviamente.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A los túneles de acueducto.

- Debiste haberme dicho eso antes. – Dijo Isabelle irritada. – Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Jace estaba mirándola sonriendo, una sonrisa que solo compartía con su familia. – Iré a cambiarme mis botas nuevas y los veré a la salida.

- Pensé que repelías la mugre Isabelle Lightwood. – Izzy hizo una mueca mientras el ascensor se cerraba. Jace y Clary se dirigieron a la salida del Instituto, Alec estaba bajándose de un taxi.

- Chicos debo hablarles de algo.

- Somos todo oídos. – Respondió Jace.

- Mi madre apareció anoche en la casa de Magnus muy tarde para hablar de algo importante.

- Maryse andando sola en Nueva York para hablar con Magnus, eso sí es extraño, ¿Qué quería?

- Hablar de Izzy y Simon.

- ¿Qué sucede con Simon? – Preguntó exaltada Clary de pronto.

- Mamá le pidió a Magnus que le ayudara a devolverle la memoria a Simon, está muy preocupada por Izzy. Yo también lo estoy.

- Es cierto. Nunca la vimos así, ni siquiera cuando murió Max.

- Me dijo que era peor que Simon hubiera muerto. – Añadió Clary. – Creo que se siente mal por extrañarlo mientras él ha seguido adelante con su vida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú? Jace parecía realmente preocupado.

- Lo extraño. Aunque no sé si lo correcto sea devolverle sus recuerdos.

Cuando Isabelle acudió a la entrada del instituto todos estaban susurrando y al verla se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Nos vamos?

Les tomó realmente poco llegar hasta la entrada de los túneles, el olor a agua podrida los golpeó fuerte. – Alguien me puede recordar que hacemos aquí. – Preguntó Alec molesto.

- En el tiempo en que estuvimos en Idris los vampiros y demonios tuvieron tiempo para hacer lo que querían en la ciudad, creo que un demonio Moloc ha estado rondando en los túneles. Podría haber más de uno, tal vez establecieron un nido.

Alec levantó las cejas sorprendido, uno era bastante feo, un nido parecía algo peligroso.

- Yo iré adelante. – Dijo Isabelle aferrándose a su látigo y encendiendo una luz mágica con la otra mano.

- Ni en broma. – Respondió Alec, mientras Jace y Clary guardaron silencio.

- No puedes protegerme para siempre ok. Estoy grande ya.

- Yo soy el mayor aquí y soy el responsable, no vas a ir adelante Isabelle.

- Yo iré adelante. – Se ofreció Jace e Izzy le dio una mirada asesina.

- He dicho, iré adelante. No lo voy a discutir.

- Podrías salir herida fácilmente. – Contestó Alec preocupado. – la última vez las runas no funcionaron y esta vez no tenemos a Si…

Izzy puso un dedo índice en los labios de su hermano, sus ojos negros firmes y brillantes.

- No digas su nombre por favor. – no va a pasarme nada, seré cuidadosa. Yo iré adelante.

Entonces empezó a andar con su paso majestuoso, la trenza moviéndose con ritmo.

- Déjala. Tal vez solo necesita cazar. Yo lo haría. – dijo Jace y la siguió, luego Clary y Alec atrás.

Los cuatro caminaron silenciosos por bastante tiempo, los túneles del acueducto apestaban, y las ratas les rozaban los pies, era un lugar pésimo para buscar, había pasado casi una hora e Izzy calculó que podrían estar justo debajo de Brooklyn, no había señales de ningún demonio hasta ahora. - ¿Qué te hizo pensar que había un demonio moloc aquí? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

- Un vagabundo describió uno el otro día, casi con exactitud, las personas creyeron que estaba drogado o algo.

- ¿lo interrogaste? – Preguntó Alec.

- Sí, pero estaba demasiado asustado.

- Silencio. – dijo Clary – Creo que escuché algo.

Por un momento todos se dedicaron a escuchar y a mirarse las caras, luego Izzy empezó a avanzar lentamente.

- Se cuidadosa. – Susurró Alec e Izzy se volvió para mirarlo duramente, cuando regresó la vista al frente se encontró con cuencas sin ojos y llenas de fuego que la miraban, la criatura hizo un ruido ensordecedor y la golpeó contra la pared, a Isabelle le pareció ver estrellas. Jace rápidamente nombró uno de sus cuchillos y atacó la criatura, Isabelle se puso de pie, estaba sangrando en la sien pero no lo notó. Su látigo se elevó victorioso iluminando la oscuridad, Jace envestía a la criatura pero era difícil acertarle por la altura del mismo. Alec le arrojó un par de flechas pero parecían no hacerle mucho daño, el demonio era prácticamente un esqueleto de fuego.

- Hay que quebrar su columna vertebral pero no logro alcanzarla. – Gritó Jace.

- Déjamelo. – Dijo Izzy dando un salto a una de las escaleras del túnel, cuando volvió a saltar el látigo electrum acertó justo en la columna del demonio que se desplomó ante sus ojos. Izzy sonrió de la emoción, quería imaginar que todos los demonios que cazaba eran el padre de Magnus, quería exterminarlos a todos.

- Recuerdan que andan en manada. – Gritó Alec y desde la oscuridad otra criatura emergió para golpearla, Izzy alcanzó a moverse antes de ser embestida pero la criatura logró golpearle el hombro izquierdo con una de sus garras, Alec se adelantó dejando la ballesta en su espalda y nombrando un cuchillo serafín enseguida, el demonio se distrajo viéndolo y Clary sin quedarse fuera de la fiesta se deslizó debajo de la criatura con Heosphoros bien sujetada, cuando logró estar justo por detrás, remedó el movimiento de Izzy aunque no con la misma gracia, usando la escalera de manos como soporte y quebró la columna de la segunda criatura. El demonio se desplomó ante sus ojos.

- Parece que las chicas no nos dejaron nada. – Dijo Jace con una sonrisa traviesa hacia Clary, la miraba con cierto deseo mientras se acercaba para besarla. Alec justo estaba ayudando a poner en pie a su hermana, que miraba a Clary y a Jace con cierto recelo

- Lo comprendo. – Dijo Alec. – El sentimiento.

- ¿Cuál sentimiento?

- Cuando Magnus rompió conmigo, Jace tenía a Clary y tú a … y los miraba y sentía cierto celos por su felicidad. Comprendo lo que sientes.

Izzy enrolló el látigo en su brazo sin responder, evidentemente afectada por las palabras de Alec. Todo el vértigo de la cacería se estaba esfumando. – Todo va a salir bien Iz. Añadió pero ella se adelantó en el camino.

- Andan en manada, debe haber más al fondo. – Había recuperado su luz mágica y continuaba el camino, sus botas resonaban contra el concreto. En total cazaron 6 al final de la noche pero no lograron encontrar quien lo había invocado.

- Cuando se encontraron afuera de los tuneles la cacería había terminado y el sol empezaba a asomarse, algo de ese amanecer le recordó a Clary la noche en que había destruido el barco de Valentine, sonrió al saber que nunca volvería a verlo, Jace la miro con curiosidad pero no preguntó nada. Isabelle continuaba yendo al frente, estaba total y absolutamente cansada, necesitaba dormir.

- ¿Desayuno en Takis? – Preguntó Jace.

- Yo iré directamente al instituto, arruiné mis botas. – Izzy estaba aun molesta por el comentario de Alec. Odiaba cuando su hermano mayor tenía razón.

Yo sí tomaré el desayuno. – Contestó Alec pero su hermana ya se encontraba camino a abordar un taxi. Los tres la miraron preocupados.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Que lindo que les haya gustado, espero ser fiel a los personajes! sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Un gran abrazo. Escribí esto mientras veía la final del mundial, si tuve errores me perdonan.**

**Encontré una canción de Evanescence llamada Lost In Paradise, me recordó mucho a Izzy. Si les queda tiempo se las recomiendo.** **A parte obviamente de LoveSong** **que en la voz de Adele es magnifica.**

**Los Instrumentos Mortales pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, especialmente mi pareja favorita Sizzy. Gracias Cassie.**

**Sopa**

Java Jones no estaba lleno, solo unas cuantas mesas de personas conversando, Simon no había estado tan convencido de asistir pero estar en casa pensando no le parecía una correcta opción, no cuando se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar algo, intentando descifrar esa sensación de no pertenecer, un peso que no sabía cómo sacarse de encima. Los chicos de la banda estaban debatiendo las canciones que debían tocar. – ¿Simon tienes alguna opinión al respecto? – Dijo Kirk

- ¿de que?

- Las canciones.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Las que vamos a tocar en nuestra presentación, hemos estado ensayando por días pero no definimos que vamos a tocar. – Matt hizo un ademan como si estuviera explicando matematica a un niño.

- Yo, yo. Yo lo siento no he pensado mucho al respecto. De hecho, estuve trabajando en una canción la otra noche y juro que hice un avance, iba a mostrárselas y olvidé la melodía, olvidé de que se trataba.

- Me pasa todo el tiempo. – Dijo Eric como si fuera una noticia y el resto de chicos lo siguieron como si estuvieran identificados. – Te entendemos, estaba trabajando en una canción sobre ya saben poesía y puff la perdí. – Añadió Eric.

- ¿Una canción sobre poesía? – Preguntó Simon, no se si sentirme afortunado de no escucharla jamás.

- ¡Ouch eso dolió! – Eric le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

- Podríamos cantar Love Song de The Cure. – Dijo Simon muy serio de repente. – Hacer una versión acústica.

- No parece tan mala idea después de todo. La ensayaremos y veremos si funciona.

- Yo trabajaré en ella. – Simon parecía decidido. – Necesito enfocar mis energías en algo.

- Enfoca tu energía en una chica real. Ves como funciona todo mejor, tú sabes a que me refiero.

- ¿Otra noche de cacería? debes estar bromeando. - Dijo Clary frustrada. - llevamos 3 noches seguidas, y entre los preparativos de la boda y cazar no he podido dormir nada.

- Es por Izzy.- Respondió Jace. - Creo que es su nueva manera de sobrellevar lo que paso con Simon. Además yo fue quien lo sugerí, cazar para olvidar.

- Bueno entonces es tu culpa que no pueda dormir lo suficiente. - Clary había empezado a bostezar. Jace se acercó para abrazarla y ella aprovechó para descansar en su hombro, estaban en Central Park, era una tarde preciosa.

- Tal vez Izzy podría acompañarte a comprar el vestido para la boda. Ya sabes que ama las compras

- Y si se obsesiona con las compras por lo menos podríamos dormir en las noches, así solo terminaríamos en banca rota, ya sabes, en banca rota pero descansados. Respondió Clary reflexiva y sintió como Jace sonreía. Era hermoso sentirlo relajado sin el peso de Sebastian encima.

- Nunca te pregunto cómo lo sobrellevas, lo de Simon.

- Lo extraño en las cosas más pequeñas y simples. En cosas cotidianas como ir por café. - Su voz era un susurro muy triste

- Lo siento.- Dijo Jace y el abrazo se hizo más profundo.

- Yo te tengo a ti Jace, y soy muy feliz a tu lado. Izzy no, creo que de todos obtuvo la peor parte.

- Nos tiene a nosotros.

- No es lo mismo. Si tú me olvidaras, yo no creo que podría soportarlo. Lo digo enserio.

- No podría hacerlo Clary, estas demasiado dentro de mí. - Clary levantó su rostro para mirarlo, los ojos de él eran tan dorados y sinceros y en un momento se estaban mirando y al siguiente estaban compartiendo un beso lleno de urgencia, Clary sintió como se sonrojaba, ambos se separaron jadeando, compartían una sonrisa que solo tienen las personas enamoradas. Luego se pusieron en pie y Jace llevó a Clary hasta la casa de Luke.

Izzy iba al frente como toda la semana, sus pasos firmes, sus ojos atentos, el látigo bien aferrado, la luz mágica brillando, el rubí en su garganta. Jace iba detrás, luego Clary y luego Alec, la formación que últimamente llevaban, Clary y Jace siempre susurraban por eso Izzy prefería ir adelante, así no tenía que escuchar a nadie. Los cuatro caminaban por la larga hilera del ferrocarril, partiendo desde una de las estaciones abandonadas, Alec había empezado a bostezar. - Magnus no está contento conmigo saliendo cada noche. - Susurró. - Jace le dio una mirada desaprobadora. - Lo sé.- Continuó Alec. - No es como si fuéramos a dejarla sola. Pero esto es innecesario, la Clave podría encargarse.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? - Preguntó Izzy volviéndose un poco para mirar a los tres. Alec tuvo miedo de que ella hubiera escuchado.

- Un rapiñador. - Contestó Jace mirando su aparato detector.

- Podríamos intentar hallar quién diablos ha estado convocando demonios. - Respondió ella.

- La magia de las hadas, un brujo en desacuerdo. - Dijo Alec. - Hay una infinidad de posibilidades. – Izzy miró hacia arriba impaciente.

- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa, aparte de la reciente aparición de demonios sin ninguna conexión aparente. - Clary sonaba reflexiva. - Creo que alguno de los seguidores de Maureen ha estado asesinando, la Clave no se ha ocupado al respecto. Izzy se tensó, el tema de los vampiros le causaba ansiedad. - Deberíamos intentar mañana ir al Hotel Dumort. - Jace le dio una mirada curiosa.

- No creí que quisieras regresar alguna vez a ese lugar.

- No vamos a ir a tener una batalla, vamos a ir a hablar, a investigar, tal vez podrían decirnos algo.

- La Clave ya lo hizo, no obtuvo información. Y no creo que ir al Hotel Dumort sea la mejor de las ideas. - Respondió Izzy con mucha tensión en su voz.

- Yo apoyo a Clary - Dijo Alec, el tema de los vampiros es serio, y en medio de todas las ocupaciones de la Clave, no se le ha dado la importancia respectiva.

- Podrían tomarlo como un acto de guerra ir sin autorización, mamá no estaría contenta. - Dijo Izzy con incomodidad, la idea de ir al lugar donde Simon había sido secuestrado y luego mordido no le parecía en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Desde cuándo obedecemos a la Clave tan fielmente? - Preguntó Jace divertido. - No es como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos algo sin autorización Iz.

- No voy a ir al Hotel Dumort mañana. - Respondió ella firmemente. - Silencio siento que algo se acerca. - Clary sonrió. Acababan de debitarse una noche de sueño en su cama.

La cacería había sido poco divertida y emocionante, un rapiñador para cuatro cazadores de sombras era poco, además Izzy había terminado babeada, necesitaba una ducha. Iban en el metro de regreso al instituto, Clary y Jace conversaban en voz baja, Alec e Isabelle viajaban en silencio.

- ¿Cómo sabías que diría que no al Hotel Dumort? . Preguntó Jace con curiosidad, el susurro pegado a su oído le envío una ola de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

- Yo no hubiera querido ir, me trae malos recuerdos, creí que ella sentiría lo mismo, no quiere nada que tenga que ver con vampiros.

- Muy lista.

- Hey Iz. Necesito comprar un vestido para la boda. Ya que no vamos al Hotel ¿quisieras acompañarme? . - Clary había levantado un poco la voz para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del subterraneo.

Izzy bajó la mirada a sus botas, tenían sangre y baba. - Totalmente, necesito botas nuevas, más de un par creo.

- ¿A las 5?. - Izzy le dio una señal de pulgar arriba y se recostó a la ventana.

- ¿y el Hotel Dumort? - Preguntó Alec.

- Tú y yo iremos. Supongo. - Respondió Jace, Isabelle empezaba a quedarse dormida.

Cuando Alec llegó a casa aún no había salido el sol pero la luz del estudio estaba encendida, Magnus estaba sentado en el escritorio con el libro blanco en su mano. Estaba descalzo y en pijamas aun - ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

- Acabe de despertar, hace unos 15 minutos, 4 noches seguidas por fuera, no estoy feliz Alexander.

- Izzy está en esa etapa en que caza para distraerse, nos mantiene por fuera todo la noche, duerme todo el día, se levanta a espiar a Simon y luego regresa la cacería. No puedo dejarla sola lo sabes.

- Espero que supere esa etapa pronto, no te quiero fuera todas las noches. - Había cierta calidez en sus ojos verdes de gato que Alec amó.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

- Olvídalo. - Magnus cerró el libro. - Debes estar agotado.

- ¿No es como algo que quieras ocultarme verdad?

- Es como información que no está lista para ser compartida aún. Confía un poco Alec.

- Lo hago. – Respondió el muchacho y se acercó para abrazar al brujo, sus frentes se tocaban, Alec susurró – Estoy intentando ser más paciente con todo lo que no me dices.

Magnus también respondió susurrando. – Estoy intentando saber si hay algo que pueda ayudar a Simon, pero aun no decido si es correcto o no. Lo haría por ti, y por Isabelle.

Alec lo miró con ojos entrañables. – Gracias. – Respondió. – Por todo lo que haces por mí. – Ambos compartieron un dulce e intenso beso, así era todo lo que hacían recientemente, como si haber estado tan cerca de perderse los hubiera hecho aferrarse más.

Esa mañana Elaine, la madre de Simon, metió un paquete de folletos de diferentes universidades en el morral de su hijo, despues de haber pasado gran parte de su vida pensando en estudiar música, ahora Simon no le apetecía verlos, no era como si Elaine estuviera del todo contenta con un hijo estudiando música, pero música era mejor que nada.

- Simon meti en tu maletín folletos de la universidad, pasa el tiempo y aun no decides, no dejes todo para último momento. - Simon estaba desayunando y su madre gritaba desde su habitación intentando poner un poco de orden antes de irse.

- ¿Donde sacarás el dinero para pagar la universidad? - Preguntó él con cierta preocupación.

- Tu padre ahorró, yo tambien lo hice. No puedes usar la excusa del dinero para no interesarte, ¿no se que te sucede Simon?, hasta hace unos meses te ilusionaba tanto el tema de la universidad y hoy apenas logras mirar los folletos.

Simon no respondió y el silencio pareció el permiso para que su madre siguiera hablando. - Tal vez deberías hablar con Rebecca, podría ayudarte a decidir.

- Lo haré, todavía tengo tiempo. Iré a ensayar después de la escuela, Kirk nos obtuvo una presentación en el PROSPECT PARK BAND SHELL. Acabamos de imprimir los volantes.

Simon extendió uno de ellos hacia su madre.

- Es un buen nombre para una banda. Por cierto, escuche que volviste a tocar la guitarra anoche. Me alegra, por favor toma enserio lo de la universidad.

- Lo haré. Lo prometo.

- Llegaré tarde, queda comida en el refrigerador. - Añadió su madre mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía. - Mira los folletos y llama a Rebecca. - Gritó y la puerta se cerró.

- Tal vez sí debería mirar los folletos. - Susurró Simon para sí mismo. - Si no sintiera que fuera algo realmente inútill. - El sonido de la bocina de la camioneta de Eric lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cogió su morral y salió apresurado.

Isabelle se levantó casi al medio día, amaba cazar hasta tarde porque cuando terminaba tan exhausta su cerebro parecía no procesar todo en pesadillas, era lo más cercano a vivir en paz, todo terminaba al despertar, entonces la opresión en el pecho aparecía nuevamente sin darle tregua. Su estomago rugió por el hambre, vagamente recordó que no había desayunado, solamente se había arrastrado hasta su habitación, ducha rápida, sueño profundo. Un olor delicioso llegó desde la cocina.

No tardó más de 10 minutos en asearse y cambiarse de ropa, y efectivamente su madre estaba cocinando, algo que no la veía hacer hace varios meses. Por ejemplo, aproximadamente hacia 8 meses atrás, Maryse hubiera cocinado, Hodge y su padre estarían en el estudio hablando de algo relacionado con la Clave, Jace y Alec en la sala de armas, Max estaría jugando en su habitación, y ella hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones, no con ese peso encima de haber perdido algo esencial de su alma. - Huele delicioso. - Saludó. Su madre se volvió para contemplarla. - Tienes ojeras y has perdido como 5 kilos, necesitas alimentarte.

- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte. - Respondió con cariño

- ¿Otra vez cazando hasta tarde?

- Me ayuda a distraerme.

- No sé si es peor que estés encerrada o que te hayas obsesionado con matar demonios. ¿No estas intentando matarte en el intento verdad?

- Jamás haría eso mamá. No te preocupes. ¿Qué cocinas?

- Sopa y pollo en salsa.

- Es injusto no puedo cocinar como tú.

- Lo harías si practicaras más. - Maryse lucía más accesible, perder un hijo y un esposo podía cambiar a la gente pensó Izzy. - Ya sabes que no quería que fueras relegada a la cocina, sabía que tenías talento para ser una gran cazadora de sombras. Tal vez algún día seas la mejor. - Añadió Maryse reflexiva.

- Tal vez deberías intentar enseñarme a cocinar otra vez. No soy una causa perdida.

- Siéntate ya está listo. - Izzy empezó a tomar pequeños sorbos de sopa después de soplar, hervía pero sabía delicioso.

- Esta delicioso mamá. Gracias, de verdad. - Ambas se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina.

- No es como si nunca te hubiera cocinado ¿no? Pronto tendrás 18 años y nada te detendrá para irte del instituto.

- Hey no pienses en eso. - Contestó Isabelle soplando la sopa.

- ¿Hay cacería esta noche?

- No, compraré nuevas botas con Clary y tal vez un vestido para la boda.

- Es cierto, yo asistiré, tal vez Robert vaya. - El silencio predominó por unos minutos, hasta que Izzy decidió romperlo con una pregunta personal. ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Ya que dijiste que no íbamos a fingir más.

Maryse asintió con sus ojos azules mirándola curiosa. - ¿que sucede con papá? ¿Van a divorciarse? – Su madre bajó la cabeza meditando cómo debía responder, se tomó unos segundos e Izzy llegó a pensar que no lo haría

- Estamos tomándolo con calma para tomar una decisión definitiva, ambos tenemos diferentes maneras de lidiar con el duelo. Izzy no todo es culpa de tu padre, nosotros tuvimos bastantes malas situaciones con las cuales lidiar.

- No intentes disculparlo.

- Las palabras que escuchaste hace unos años eran palabras de una mujer que había sido terriblemente herida, a veces es necesario analizar la situación con una mente abierta.

- ¿Mente abierta que te engañe con otra?

- No, que las cosas no funcionaron por muchos factores. Aunque tuvimos momentos muy felices, como cuando tú naciste. Eres su pequeño tesoro.

- No es cierto, le molesta que salga con submundos.

- Tal vez, pero te admira, tu valentía y tu fuerza. Lo que le dijiste en Idris no fue correcto.

- ¿ahora quieres que me disculpe?

- Haz lo que te parezca correcto. Solamente no seas tan estricta con él.

- Parecen palabras de una mujer enamorada.

- Hablando de mujeres enamoradas no deberías rendirte tan rápido con el mundano.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- No veo porque aceptas la voluntad de un demonio tan fácilmente como si fuera la última palabra.

Izzy miró a su madre pensativa, como si la hubiera llenado de conocimiento, Jace ingresó a la cocina con ropa de entrenamiento, las chicas levantaron los ojos para mirarlo.

- ¿Isabelle no cocinó eso verdad? - Preguntó con una preocupación fingida y una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡No!- Contestó Izzy, logrando sonreír un poco. – Siéntate, mamá hizo sopa y pollo. - Añadió colocándose en pie, acababa de descubrir que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, gracias por los favs y las review, es con mucho cariño todo. ¿Escucharon la canción? El update de hoy me recordó una canción de Michelle Branch llamada One of These Days. Aunque no soy muy partidaria de los cambios, he decidido incluir algunos personajes nuevos, espero que no les moleste. **

**Los Instrumentos Mortales son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, quien me ha asesinado lentamente muchas veces.**

**A veces es importante comprender**

Los ojos de Isabelle se llenaron de entendimiento, acabó su sopa y se dirigió a su cuarto inmediatamente, cuando entró notó que estaba más desorganizado que siempre, tenía que empezar a hacer limpieza a o iba a sumirse en el caos, ¿acaso su vida no era un caos?

Izzy se metió a la ducha y luego se cambió de ropa, necesitaba ver algo de cerca, convencerse de que estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿A Dónde vas? - Preguntó su madre.

- A Intentar averiguar algo, creo. - Respondió mientras enfilaba hacia la puerta, sino se apresuraba no iba a alcanzar la hora del descanso. ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho su madre? ¿Que las cosas no se suponían que fueran de esa manera? No quería tener esperanza, porque la esperanza era algo dañino para causas perdidas, como el amor, si tenía esperanza y se desilusionaba otra vez iba a caer mucho más profundo de lo que estaba. Y entonces la esperanza estaba allí, justo allí, como algo cálido en su corazón, algo que intentaba empujar fuera de sí misma. Esperanza en forma de ojos color marrón oscuro y pelo desordenado. Izzy sonrió al pensarlo.

El ruido de los estudiantes de St Xavier inundaba todo, risas y bromas iban de aquí para allá, Isabelle estaba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba su piel blanca, sobre él un abrigo de diseñador. Sacó su estela de su bota derecha y dibujó una runa de invisibilidad, y otra silenciosa. - Isabelle Lightwood, eres una cazadora de sombras así que se valiente, se valiente. - Se dijo así misma un par de veces y cruzó las puertas.

Nueva York todavía se sentía fría aunque el sol brillaba alto y poderoso, Izzy cruzó las puertas en busca de la mesa que siempre compartía Simon con sus amigos de banda normalmente, no se tardó en ver la mata de pelo marrón que lo caracterizaba, estaba solo, de espalda con la cabeza baja, concentrado en algo que parecía algo realmente importante. Izzy se acercó suavemente, sabiendo que él no podría escucharla o verla y ella tampoco hubiera soportado saber que él podía verla pero no reconocerla, una mirada fría y llena de desconocimiento y de incertidumbre.

Izzy se tomó el tiempo para recordar al muchacho que había entrado un día al instituto y bebido esa asquerosa sopa para impresionarla, ahora el cabello estaba un poco más largo y las gafas habían regresado, su rostro era franco y sincero y sus ojos marrón eran dulces como ella recordaba, aunque con cierta expresión de madurez. Izzy tomó asiento justo en frente para observarlo, él no lo notó, pero una jovencita que se sentaba cerca sí lo hizo, ella se preguntó porque el muchacho no reaccionaba ante la presencia de la chica que se acababa de sentar.

Isabelle dejo de observarlo para fijarse en lo que él estaba mirando con concentración, fue entonces cuando pudo entender que era lo que él miraba con tanta atención, había varios folletos regados por toda la mesa de diferentes universidades: University of Louisville School of Music - Kentucky, Carnegie Mellon – Collage of Fine Arts - School of Music – Pittsburg, Jacobs School of Music – Indiana University. Izzy lo comprendió, si él no se hubiera convertido en vampiro lo más lógico para un mundano normal era ir a la universidad, seguir con su vida, salir con una chica normal.

Nunca antes sintió el peso de la sangre del Ángel tanto como ese día. La razón por la cual su círculo social era tan cerrado era precisamente por eso, ni los cazadores de sombras debían desear esa vida, ni tenerla, y así Simon quisiera estar con ella, tendría que dejar muchas de las cosas que amaba de su vida humana. Era algo que no podía pedirle. No si ir a la universidad y estudiar música, mantener cerca a su familia, a su amada hermana Rebecca, a su madre que odiaba lo que no podía entender, no podía pedirle que entregara todas esas cosas que lo hacían tan feliz. Izzy pensó, allí sentada mientras lo observaba, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera ella quien tuviera que renunciar a ser Cazadora de Sombras por él? Todo lo que era y todo lo que conocía.

Su cabello bailó al ritmo del viento y ella a tiempo notó que Simon se había levantado el rostro como si algo lo hubiera perturbado de repente, miraba al rededor desesperado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó ella sabiendo que no podría escucharla.

- Rosas. Huele a rosas. - Dijo él.

- ¿A quién buscas? - Dijo Matt acercándose casi trotando a la mesa. - Lamento llegar tarde.

- ¿Sientes eso? Huele a rosas, ¿de dónde viene ese olor?

- Cálmate, alguna de las chicas debió haber abusado en su perfume esta mañana. ¡oh! estas mirando folletos de la universidad, es fantástico.

- Lo sé. - Respondió él sin mucho entusiasmo. Aun seguía buscando la fuente de aquel olor a rosas.

- Me alegra hermano que puedas estudiar lo que te gusta. Mis padres quieren que estudie una ingeniería o algo así, todos en mi familia son ingenieros.

- Tengo cita con la orientadora el próximo jueves, dijo que era urgente hablar conmigo.

- Debe ser de temas de la universidad.

- Debe ser de mis notas. Me preocupa

- ¿tienes malas notas?

- Ese es el problema, no recuerdo.

Eric se acercó a la mesa emocionado. -Tengo una noticia.

- ¿Qué?

- Recuerdan a Rose, una de las chicas que ha ido conmigo a los conciertos. Tiene una hermana. Rose le habló de ti, creo que tienes una cita. Querías algo real en que enfocarte, no me des las gracias. - Eric estaba realmente emocionado.

Izzy se puso en pie buscando la salida no le interesaba seguir escuchando la conversación, ya tenía la respuesta que había ido a buscar. - ¡Maldita esperanza! eres una tonta Isabelle Lightwood, eres una tonta. - Y en un gesto de rabia envió todos los folletos al suelo.

- Wow, no había notado que estaba haciendo un viento tan fuerte. - Izzy los oyó decir mientras se alejaba.

- Sabes. - Respondió Simon en voz baja mientras se agachaba a recoger los folletos.- No creo estar interesado en una cita. Lo siento, no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

Isabelle ya se había ido. Sin embargo la jovencita que había estado observando todo desde otra de las mesas se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba pasando.

- Ellos no pueden verla. – Dijo para sí misma. – No pueden pero yo sí.

La chica se colocó en pie para seguir a Isabelle, pero la cazadora de sombras era rápida y se le escapó.

Clary había logrado impacientarse, pero más allá de eso estaba preocupada, sentada a las afueras de un centro comercial, había esperado por Izzy casi una hora, su teléfono sonaba apagado. Después de varios intentos decidió intentar con otro número de teléfono, uno bastante conocido.

- Hola - Respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Jace! Hola.

- ¡Clary! ¿Cómo van las compras? ¿Encontraste un vestido sexy? - Preguntó con una voz muy grave que hizo que Clary se estremeciera.

- No, llamaba porque he estado esperando a Izzy aún no llega, ¿aun esta en el instituto?

- Izzy salió temprano Clary.

- Está bien, regresaré a casa, no entiendo donde se habrá quedado, si siempre es tan puntual.

- Ella nunca falta a un compromiso. - Respondió Jace muy serio. - Creí que ir de cacería le había ayudado.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando estaba escribiendo esto quise imaginarte las diferentes maneras en que Izzy lidiaría con el dolor, sabía que una de ellas sería obsesionarse con cazar y creo que lo hubiera hecho hasta ser asesinada sino hubiera sido por el apoyo de su familia, sin embargo, hay otras maneras más mundanas de lidiar con el despecho.

Los Instrumentos Mortales no me pertenecen, ni sus hermosos personajes, solamente a Cassandra Clare.

**Honor**

Alec acababa de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa, amaba tener a Magnus así, con esa necesidad de contacto físico constante, como si nunca se quisieran separar, Magnus le había estado diciendo obscenidades al oído acerca del mejor sexo en 400 años cuando el teléfono móvil sonó, era casi medianoche.

- No respondas. - Susurró Magnus

- Es mi madre. Debe ser importante. - Magnus se levantó de la cama, no tenía nada de ropa encima, Alec le dio una mirada de arriba abajo.

- Contesta, pervertido. - Le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

- Mamá ¿Que sucede?

- Izzy no ha venido, salió temprano y no ha venido.

- ¿No está con Jace?

- ¡NO! y con Clary tampoco. Por favor ¿Podrías venir aquí y salir a buscarla con Jace?

- Mamá, si no está cazando demonios ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a Izzy? acabaría cortado en dos con ese látigo.

- Ella siempre me avisa donde está y si se va a quedar por fuera, pero no lo ha hecho y yo no puedo salir, la Clave está discutiendo quien será el nuevo tutor y van a notificarlo, tal vez esta noche, tal vez mañana.

- No sabía que iba a haber un nuevo tutor.

- Es porque ya no vives aquí, ¿vas a venir o tu parabatai tendrá que salir solo a buscarla?

Magnus había regresado a la habitación, tenía un vaso de agua y nada de ropa todavía.

- Ya voy para allá. - Respondió y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿y ahora qué? ¿Izzy? - Alec asintió sin decir nada, se colocó en pie en busca de su ropa, y luego salió.

Maryse justo colgó el teléfono cuando un holograma apareció en la biblioteca, una figura bastante conocida en traje gris. Robert Lightwood.

- Hola Maryse.

- Robert. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Iguales, la Clave ha estado decidiendo todo acerca de los Institutos en los últimos días, ayer se tomaron decisiones acerca de Los Ángeles y acaba de terminar la votación acerca del Instituto de Nueva York.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron para esa votación?

- La Clave consideró que los directores no tuvieran voto respecto a sus propios institutos.

- Magnifico.- Dijo sarcástica.- ¿Que han decidido? - La mujer quiso parecer segura, pero su voz era nerviosa y tensa.

- Apoyarte Maryse. - Respondió Robert con mucha seriedad. - Ellos decidieron que eres la indicada para manejar el instituto aunque yo permanezca en Idris. - Había cierta verdad implícita en esas palabras, que él no tenía la intención de regresar.

- ¡Oh!, la Clave confiando en mí, eso es nuevo.

- Hay más, no van a transferir a Alec por ahora, ni a Isabelle al cumplir 18 años, después de que perdiéramos a Max, consideran que deben permanecer juntos, es un reconocimiento.

- ¿Un reconocimiento a qué?

- Al instituto y a los chicos. Ellos ayudaron a matar a Sebastian. Les han tomado bastante respeto a los dos, y a Jace y a Clarissa Morgenstern. Además, la Clave ha hecho un recuento de la cantidad de nefilims perdidos, recomponer el resto de Institutos va a ser difícil, no hay suficientes tutores para hacerlo, los chicos van a tener que ejercer como tutores prácticamente. No hay otra salida

- Increíble.

- Hay más acerca de Izzy.

- ¿Algo malo?

- Para nada. Las solicitudes para ser transferidos al instituto de Nueva York de tutores jóvenes y cazadores de sombras varones ha aumentado considerablemente. Parece que todos quieren ir allá.

- ¿Dices que están interesados en ella específicamente?

- Es lo que todos murmuran. Ya que es de conocimiento que Alec es gay, las familias más tradicionales de Idris creen que emparentar con un Lightwood sería un gran honor y los caballeros parecen bastante complacidos con su apariencia. Además es la única que está disponible de los sobrevivientes a Edom

- Nuestros hijos han logrado devolverle el respeto a nuestra familia que nosotros perdimos al unirnos al círculo de Valentine.

- Tal vez por fin podríamos lograr que Izzy deje de salir con submundos, como ese vampirillo que llevó a Idris la última vez o como el traidor de Meliorn

- El vampiro es un mundano ahora y no puede recordarla. - Maryse respondió con cierta tristeza que Robert no comprendió. - Tal vez deberías empezar a cambiar tu manera de hablar de los submundos si quieres ser un buen inquisidor. Solo digo.

Robert contestó no muy contento- Mañana se definirá el tutor, hablaremos de nuevo.

- Entonces me retiro. - Respondió Maryse. Robert asintió y la imagen desapareció.

Cuando Alec llegó, Jace estaba afuera del instituto sentado en la escalera esperándolo, tenía su equipamiento de Cazador de Sombras y acababa de colgar el teléfono celular.

- ¿Listo para una batalla? - Preguntó Alec-

- Izzy puede ser creativa para obtener problemas. - Respondió Jace, no había molestia en su voz, más bien aceptación.

- ¿Alguna idea de donde debemos empezar a buscar?

- Clary me acaba de avisar que esta donde Maia.

Izzy no sabía a dónde ir, solamente dejó que sus pasos la dirigieran en cualquier sentido. No sabía si tenía enojo, ira, celos, tristeza o nostalgia, era un coctel de emociones no identificadas. Con frecuencia, los seres humanos saltamos nuestras reglas impuestas. - Pensó. - No voy a enamorarme, no me acercaré demasiado solo miraré desde lejos, no voy a tener esperanza. Su madre decía que nunca le diera el poder a alguien de hacerla sentir estúpida, pues ahora era estúpida y ni siquiera tenía la opción de estar enojada con ese alguien, entonces tenía que enojarse consigo misma, lo estaba y mucho.

Izzy terminó en The Hunter's Moon era un lugar apestoso, no iba a ir definitivamente al Pandemonium porque era el lugar donde por primera vez había visto a Clary y a Simon, no tenía muchas otras opciones. Era extraño ver una Cazadora de Sombras en el lugar, muchos de los lobos que estaban allí recordaban a Jace, así que no estaban muy agradados, las miradas fueron hostiles, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada. La runa de invisibilidad había dejado de tener efecto.

- ¿Qué te sirvo nefilim? - Le preguntó Pete. Izzy levantó una ceja, el lobo la había reconocido al instante.

- Vino Tinto

- ¿Vienes a una taberna de hombres lobo a pedir vino rojo princesita? - Izzy ignoró al hombre que le hablaba al lado derecho de la taberna. Era bajo cabello negro, las facciones correspondían a alguien que había salido de una reserva, el acento también. Pete no hizo ningún comentario, solo se limitó a servir el vino y ponerlo delante de ella. Isabelle lo bebió inmediatamente, el vino golpeó en su sangre placenteramente. Pete le sirvió uno más.

- Los nefilim se creen superiores a cualquiera. - Dijo una voz al fondo de la taberna, Izzy no se molestó en volverse, esto le pasaba todo el tiempo. - Ya ves, la chica ni siquiera se molesta en mirarte Juan.

- Es cierto, los submundos fueron su salvación en la guerra y …

- ¡Ya déjala! - Respondió Pete. - No ha hecho nada malo y no quiero que inicien una pelea en mi taberna, idiotas. Menos con una chica, que además es una nefilim.

Izzy ya había empezado a darle libertad a su látigo, una buena pelea la hubiera distraído, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, una buena distracción.

- ¿Isabelle Lightwood verdad? - Una voz grave vino de un chico que se había sentado a su lado, ella se volteó para mirarlo, llevaba botas, blue jeans y una camisa a cuadros, ningún abrigo. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era un lobo, uno muy bonito.

- Sí, ¿Como lo sabe? - Preguntó y se tomó otro vino.

- Eres famosa en todo el submundo. Por la batalla con Sebastián y por ser muy hermosa.

Izzy levantó las cejas. El hombre le pidió una cerveza a Pete.

- Sebastian era un asqueroso bastardo. - La amargura era evidente.

- Ya que fuiste capaz de cortarle una mano al bastardo, te creía capaz de tomarte algo más fuerte que un vino tinto.

Izzy sonrió le gustaban los retos. - Dame un submarino. - Respondió sin mirar a Pete y azotando la barra, ojos fijos negros en los ojos verdes del muchacho. A ella le pareció que hablaba con cierto acento texano.

- Dame uno a mí también. - Dijo él.

- ¿El lobo que se atreve a retarme tiene un nombre?

- Sam. Para servirle. - Los submarinos estuvieron pronto frente a ellos. - ¿A las 3?

Isabelle no esperó, tomó el submarino sin pensarlo, el paso del tequila le ardió en toda la garganta. - ¿Por qué estas triste? - Dijo el muchacho susurrándole.

- No quiero hablar de eso Sam. - Respondió ella.

- Está bien. ¿Otro? - Izzy asintió y Freaky Pete no tardó.

Isabelle era excepcional con los submundos, interpretaba muy bien el papel, era una inalcanzable nefilim, les dejaba pasar tiempo con ella, los tomaba con una cuerdita no dejaba que se alejaran mucho, luego los atraía con su belleza y cuando ellos pensaban que la tenían, justo se escapaba. ¿Qué había pasado con Simón entonces?

El segundo submarino desapareció del vaso de cristal, el tequila no quemó tanto esta vez. Sam era de una charla fácil y ligera, encantador. Le contó que había sido mordido en Houston y que había llegado a Nueva York meses después en busca de aventura, le contó que había ido a pelear a Idris con la manada de Luke, Izzy lo dejó hablar de él un buen rato. Cuando vio el reloj eran casi las 10 PM, estaba bastante mareada. Ella sabía que era una buena bebedora, pero 10 submarinos después era ya demasiado.

- Debería irme. - Dijo. - Gracias por la charla Sam.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Quédate!

Quería decirle que estaba borracha, pero no hubiera sido muy inteligente, sus pensamientos no funcionaban bien. - ¿Quieres ir afuera? – Preguntó Sam dándole una sonrisa encantadora, Izzy lo miró fijamente, se preguntó a sí misma si quería hacerlo, ¿tenía que serle fiel a alguien que no la recordaba? Se puso en pie y tambaleó un poco, algunos de los hombres lobo la miraron, pero nadie dijo nada, Sam le ofreció un brazo musculoso y la llevó afuera del lugar, estaba oscuro.

- ¿Eres toda una rompecorazones verdad? - Le dijo él susurrándole al oído y sin decirle nada más la besó, el beso fue atropellado, sabía a cerveza y a tequila, nada placentero, nada como los labios suaves y considerados de Simon. - Eres muy sexy. Isabelle. - El hombre empezó a besarle el cuello, Izzy podía decir que no estaba muy cómoda, tal vez no tenía que serle fiel a un mundano sin memoria, pero sí debía hacerlo consigo misma

- Esto no es buena idea Sam. - Dijo con dificultad, estaba muy borracha. Él no se detuvo, sus ojos se habían encendido, el hombre lobo era evidente en su mirada, había deslizado uno de sus manos por la espalda de ella y estaba descendiendo lo suficiente hasta casi llegar al trasero. - ¡Sam! - No más. - Isabelle lo empujo lejos.

- oh no, no vas a escaparte de mí. - El hombre lobo arremetió otra vez, pero ella había desenrolladlo el látigo de su mano y le acertó justo en la mejilla, lo suficiente para dejar una herida, aunque no profunda.

- ¡Perra!

- Sam es suficiente. - dijo una voz con autoridad, una mujer. Maía. Él le dio una mirada de resentimiento.

- Una nefilim me atacó es un acto de guerra.

Izzy que de por sí se sentía mareada, empezó a sentirse enferma, el licor no quería quedarse en su estomago. Bat que estaba con Maía se acercó y lo tomó por la camisa.

- Ya ves, la jefe dijo que era suficiente. - Luego lo empujó dentro de la taberna. Isabelle empezó a vomitar. Maía se acercó preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, bebí demasiado. - Izzy estaba sudando frío.

- Vamos te llevaremos al instituto. - Dijo Bat.

- No, no. Mamá no puede verme así, se sentiría defraudada. - Izzy vomitó nuevamente.

Bat y Maía se miraron sin ideas de qué hacer con ella. - Vamos te llevaré a mi casa. -Izzy asintió, hubiera jurado que había vomitado sus botas.

Bat la ayudó a subirse al automóvil, pero Maia no lo dejo acompañarlas. - Avísale a Luke. Le susurró para que Isabelle no escuchara. Bat abrió la puerta del bar y al fondo Sam estaba despotricando con rabia.

- Hubiera anotado con la nefilim, sería el amo. - Decía. La puerta de la taberna se cerró y Maía no pudo escuchar más. Encendió el vehículo y se fue. Isabelle vomitó nuevamente por la ventana.

El apartamento de Jordan ubicado en Alphabet City no había cambiado sustancialmente, Isabel se sentó en uno de los sillones echa una piltrafa, Maia puso a hacer café cargado. Alec, Jace, Clary y Luke se tardaron poco en llegar ya que estaban más cerca. Los dos chicos habían estando buscando poco tiempo cuando recibieron la llamada de Clary avisándoles que habían encontrado a Izzy.

- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó Alec, sentándose a su lado.

- No, estoy borracha. - Respondió ella, luego le vomitó encima.

- Isabelle Sophia Lightwood TrueBlood, ¿Qué diablos?

- Lo siento. - Dijo ella como si fuera una niña. Todos reprimieron una sonrisa.

- Te llevaré al instituto. - Alec hizo una expresión de asco.

- No. por favor no, mamá se va a enojar mucho. Por favor por favor, no dejen que me lleve, por favor.

- Isabelle. ¡Vamos! Te llevaré así tenga que cargarte. Lo he hecho antes.

- Alec, no creo que sea buena idea. Dejala. - Jace le dijo tranquilizador. - Podemos irnos nosotros y dejarla.

- Acá va a estar bien. No va a beber más. - Dijo Maía.

- ¿Dónde estaba? Preguntó Alec enfadado.

- Estaba en la taberna de los lobos. - Respondió Luke. - Conoces el lugar perfectamente ¿no? La mirada fue para Jace, él sonrió.

- Está bien. - Respondió Alec frustrado. - Vámonos Jace.

- Yo me quedaré también. - Clary sonó decidida.

- Le explicaré a Jocelyn. - Luke sonó muy paternal en ese momento. - Vámonos chicos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar una review, amo leer sus opiniones. La canción para este post es de Amy Lee con Seether y se llama Broken, es una de mis favoritas.**

**Cassandra Clare escribió que Simon olvidaba a Isabelle. Que cruel, a ella le pertenecen los Instrumentos Mortales.**

**Cosas de chicas**

Maia y Clary llevaron a Izzy al cuarto que había sido de Simon, aun quedaban algunas de sus cosas. Izzy había dejado una carta sobre esa cama. Si había un lugar donde huir de su recuerdo, ese no era. Al principio del día no había imaginado que iba a terminar allá.

- Maia, enserio lamento lo de Jordan. Lo siento. – Dijo evidentemente borracha.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, lamento lo de …

- No no no, no digas su nombre. - Izzy hizo un ademán con los labios.- Es un idiota feliz. Yo ni siquiera pude besar al hombre lobo sin recordarlo

- Sam solo quería acostarse contigo. Lo siento.

- Ya lo sé. Es lo único que todos siempre quieren. Todos menos él. - Izzy cerró los ojos, las lágrimas habían empezado a salir, y si hubiera estado sobria hubiera podido disimular como siempre, pero así no podía controlarlas- Él solamente se preocupaba por mí, podía solo abrazarme y contarme una historia.

- ¿Ustedes dos nunca tuvieron sexo? - Preguntó Maia con curiosidad. Izzy negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es una sorpresa. - Comentó Clary, había hallado una bolsa y se la estaba entregando a Izzy por si quería vomitar otra vez.

- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – Le preguntó a Maia exaltada, casi sentándose sobre la cama.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Izzy volvió a clavar la cabeza en la almohada y luego señaló a Clary y le dijo - Tú tuviste sexo con mi hermano en Edom.

El rostro de Clary adquirió el mismo color de cabello. - Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos acerca de usar protección. ¡No lo olvides!

- ¡Isabelle! No lo haré. - Dijo Clary avergonzada, su voz como un chillido de un animal agonizando. Izzy vomitó otra vez.

- Simon y yo nunca hallamos el momento correcto. Ahora no va a pasar.

- ¿Es por eso que tomaste de esa manera?

- Fui a verlo, quería saber si me había equivocado al aceptar la voluntad de ese demonio. Él estaba hablando de ir a la universidad y estudiar música, y de salir con chicas.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- No, usé la runa de la invisibilidad y la silenciosa, me acerca bastante, estuve frente a frente.

- No debes hacer eso Iz, solo logras hacerte daño.

Izzy asintió. Parece que había dejado todo el licor por fuera. - Perdón por faltar a nuestra cita.

- ¿Así que nunca tuviste sexo Simon?. Yo creí que esa era la razón por la que te había escogido. – Dijo Maia quien veces abusaba de su franqueza

- Que dulce de tu parte. – Respondió Isabelle con sarcasmo. – Salí con muchos submundos pero no soy una cualquiera, no iba a acostándome con todos. No soy una cualquiera.

- Lamento haberte ofendido. – La voz de Maía era sincera.

- Solo quería demostrar que era capaz de conseguir cualquier chico, la verdad es que tener sexo con alguien incorrecto es terrible. Yo aprendí rápidamente que no debía permitir que alguien se acercara tanto. Había decidido esperar.

- Esperar por el correcto. – Dijo Clary reflexiva. Izzy asintió pesarosa, Maia ya tenía listo el café y se lo acercó.

- Él pudo aprovecharse cuando murió Max o después….

- Lo sé, es especial

- Es cierto, es extraño hallar un chico que pueda escucharte. Que pueda ser un amigo también. – Maia opinó con cierta nostalgia.

- Lo peor fue que perdí tanto tiempo intentando alejarlo, entre más estaba dentro de mí, yo lo alejaba y lo alejaba, tenía miedo.

Clary pensó que nunca había escuchado a Izzy ser tan franca acerca de sí misma, evidentemente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto. - ¿Podrías reemplazar el café por tequila?. Suplicó Isabel

- ¡Hey! acabas de vomitar hasta el alma. No te voy a dar más alcohol. – Maia sonaba decidida. – ¡Toma tu café!

- ¿De qué tenías miedo Iz? Preguntó Clary retomando la idea.

Isabelle suspiró no era tan buena hablando. Nunca lo había sido.

- De ti Clary. Tenía miedo de que él aun te amara, si yo me abría y de repente él decidía que no había dejado de amarte, no hubiera podido soportarlo.

- Éramos amigos, los mejores, pero había dejado de verme de esa manera Iz. Simon solo tenía ojos para ti, y hay que ver la manera en que te miraba, como si fueras una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

- Dijiste su nombre.- Dijo Izzy, las lágrimas corrieron generosas, Clary también había empezado a llorar.

- Él se sentía afortunado creo, porque para él eras inalcanzable y cuando Lilith lo secuestró fuiste a buscarlo y luego le dijiste que querías estar con él cuando Jace desapareció.

- Lo comprendí demasiado tarde. Fue mi error. Lo siento.

Izzy se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue justo donde Jordan guardaba el tequila. Maia la siguió.

- ¡Isabelle no!.

Izzy ya había encontrado una botella semi llena y estaba bebiendo de ella.

- ¡Dejala! Tal vez necesite justo esto. Maia asintió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, gracias por su opinión vale demasiado. Acaba de salir el tease trailer de Sinsajo y pues ... tenía que hace un e Update! Que emoción!**

**Este update me recordó una canción de Catching Fire que se llama Gale Song (escuchenla es super buena). Creo que Izzy empieza a transitar el camino de la aceptación finalmente, el verso del poema es el No 20 de Pablo Neruda.  
**

**A Cassandra Clare le pertenecen los Instrumentos Mortales. No a mí.**

**Decisión**

Alec no estaba contento, Jace había hecho mil comentarios acerca de que apestaba a vómito, Luke solo miraba y sonreía. Quería matar a Izzy y quería consolarla al mismo tiempo y llevarse su dolor. Alec llegó en silencio al apartamento para no despertar a Magnus, aunque Magnus estaba sentado en la sala leyendo uno de sus libros cuando él entró.

- ¡Alexander! ¿Qué sucedió? Preguntó el brujo al ver la mancha en la ropa de Alec. El nefilim no respondió. - ¿Izzy? – Alec asintió, mientras se quitaba la ropa.

- Se emborrachó en un bar de hombres lobo, vomitó todo lo que tenía adentro.

Magnus falló en su esfuerzo por no reírse. Alec salió disparado para el baño indignado. Tenía que darse un baño.

- Lo siento. – Gritó Magnus. – Es demasiado divertido. - Magnus amaba ver el lado de hermano mayor de Alec, y ahora Isabelle lo estaba llevando al extremo.

Cuando Alec salió del baño llevaba el cabello mojado, estaba descalzo y olía a sándalo, se había puesto solo pantalones. Magnus no estaba en la habitación de los dos, Alec lo halló en el estudio sumido en el libro blanco.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cuando tu madre vino y me pidió ayuda, yo estaba preocupado, no porque Simon no pudiera empezar a recordar, sino en cómo lo ayudaría a convertirse en cazador de sombras, en que su cuerpo aceptara la sangre de Raziel y las runas.

- Ok. ¿Por qué me dices eso? dijiste que no.

- Es posible que pueda ayudar a Isabelle, es posible que haya hallado una manera de ayudarlo a ascender, es posible que pueda ayudarlos.

- Enserio, ¿estás diciendo que sí?

- Estoy diciendo que encontré la manera, no en que crea correcto hacerlo. Necesito hablar con Isabelle y con Clary.

- Están donde Maia, podemos hablar con ellas allá mañana.

Isabelle abrió los ojos y el olor la golpeó inmediatamente, olía a él a Simón. Estaba acostada en su cama y a pesar de que habían pasado varios días, todavía conservaba algo la esencia de él. Isabelle rodó para levantarse, le dolía la cabeza. Tenía resaca.

- Hey bella durmiente, finalmente te has despertado. – Era Magnus Bane.

- Magnus, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Alec dijo que estabas hecha una nada y vine a verlo personalmente

- Creí que el alto brujo de Brooklyn tendría mejores cosas que hacer. ¡Oh Dios! La cabeza me va a estallar.

- Pasa cuando bebes demasiado, ¿no sabías? – Tal vez deberías saber que solamente estas usando la camisa de Simon y ropa interior, y que soy bisexual.

- ¡Magnus! – Exclamó Isabelle.

- Déjala ya. – Alec estaba entrando en la habitación. – Ve a bañarte Izzy, tomaras café y algo para el dolor de cabeza. Tenemos que hablar.

- Siempre tan hermano mayor. - Respondió ella internándose en el baño.

- No te diviertas a costa de mi hermana.

- Que aburrido eres Alexander. – Respondió Magnus haciendo una mueca. – Realmente soy bisexual, ¿lo sabes no? y tu hermana es….

- A veces me llevas al límite. – Dijo Alec y Magnus creía que se había enfadado pero luego notó que tenía una sonrisa. Finalmente estaba entendiendo a Magnus

Cuando Isaelle salió Alec hablaba con Magnus y Jace también estaba allí, conversaba con Clary. Maia estaba en la cocina preparando pancakes. Puso uno delante de ella.

- Hola, Siéntate. – Todos la miraban como si fuera un animal herido agonizando. Tal vez lo era porque nunca había llegado tan bajo por nadie.

Izzy tomó café y luego un trozo de pancake, su estomago rugió como si no quisiera aceptar nada. Quiso ponerlo a un lado, pero Maia le hizo una señal de negación.

- Come. Te daré algo para la resaca en un rato. - Magnus había hablado sin apartar los ojos de Alec. - Isabelle asintió e hizo un esfuerzo para continuar comiéndose el desayuno. Magnus se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina y llenó un vaso de cristal con agua, chispas azules salieron de sus dedos y el agua tomó el mismo color de las chispas. Luego lo acercó a Isabelle. Ella no preguntó que era.

- Tenías que tener algo en el estomagó. Si no te hubieras sentido más enferma.

Izzy lo bebió de un solo trago, intentando no probar demasiado. Sabía acido, pero cuando llegó a su estomago empezó a calmar el dolor que había dejado el licor. Su cabeza también estaba empezando a dejar de doler. - ¿Mucho mejor? -

- Totalmente, gracias. - Sus ojos eran sinceros, los de Magnus también, llenos de comprensión.

- No olvido que fuiste la primera en ir a hablar conmigo acerca de Alec cuando terminamos. - Magnus estaba susurrando. Luego se apartó y regresó al lado de Alec, Maia se sentó al lado de Isabelle en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿De qué quieren hablar?

- De Simon. - Respondió Clary.

- ¡No digas su nombre! Y no creo que sea una buena idea. Izzy se estaba poniendo en pie, pero la mano de Maia la detuvo.

- No queremos verte sufrir así Iz. - Dijo Jace, sus ojos dorados y francos. - Siempre hemos estado juntos en cada batalla. Estamos preocupados por ti y no vamos a dejarte en ese estado.

- Estaré bien lo prometo, lamento lo de anoche enserio. No va a volver a suceder, entiendo que estuvo mal y no va a volver a pasar.

- No es solo por eso Izzy. Aunque aparentes que estas bien nosotros lo comprendemos.- Dijo Clary

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer igualmente. No perdamos el tiempo.

- De hecho, tal vez hay algo que podamos hacer. - Respondió Magnus muy serio. - La razón por la que hemos venido no es solo para ayudarte con la resaca, es porque tu madre tuvo una idea.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Ella tuvo una idea acerca de cómo podríamos ayudar, piensa que él siendo mundano podría ascender y ser cazador de sombras.

Isabelle frunció el ceño en silencio, la idea flotando en el aire, mirando los ojos de cada uno de los seres amados que tenía al frente.

- ¿Por qué mi madre tendría una idea como esa? sabe que va contra la ley.

- Ella está preocupada por ti también. – A Isabelle no le gustaba que todos tuvieran esa preocupación por ella, significaba que estaba fallando al encerrarse y llorar sola o ir a cazar para olvidar. Todos habían notado que estaba devastada.

- Esto es ridículo, todos preocupados por mí, voy a estar bien.- _ Isabelle Lightwood, lo estás haciendo muy bien_. Pensó

- Quisiera escuchar la idea. - Dijo Clary con esperanza y Magnus procedió a explicar.

- Simon perdió sus recuerdos por influencia demoniaca y tal vez no logre recordar apropiadamente pero por lo menos podría recobrar el conocimiento del mundo de las sombras, como Clary sus recuerdos podrían llegar poco a poco. Después él mismo podría decidir si quiere convertirse en nefilim.

- Simon no tiene la visión.- Dijo Izzy preocupada. Pronunciar el nombre hizo que le dieran retorcijones en el estomago. – Estuve frente a él con la runa de la invisibilidad y no me notó

- Podríamos ayudarle con eso. - Respondió Magnus inmediatamente. La cuestión no es esa.

- ¿Cuál es entonces? - Preguntó Alec.

- Si hacerlo es lo correcto. Estamos hablando de la cambiar la vida de alguien. Es una gran responsabilidad

- No es solo la vida de alguien, es la vida de Simon. - La voz que uso Isabelle para decir esas palabras le recordó mucho a la voz de Maryse, la voz que decía que iba a protegerlo de todo y de todos.

- ¿Es una decisión grupal? - Preguntó Maia preocupada.

- Haré lo que Isabelle me pida. - Respondió Magnus. - Es algo que le debemos y ella lo ama, sabrá hacer lo correcto.

- Necesito saber algo, ¿qué pasaría si él no quisiera ser un cazador de sombras? no podríamos manipular su memoria para que olvide, y entonces sería un mundano que ve lo que otros no ven. Se volvería loco.

- Me hubiera gustado tener una opción. - Dijo Clary. - Mi madre me crió en el mundo mortal y decidió por mí si yo quería ser mundana o nefilim. Yo hubiera querido tener la opción de decidir.

- Tú tienes la sangre del Ángel. - Respondió Jace rápidamente. – él no.

- Aun así, tener una opción es el derecho de cualquiera.

Izzy se quedó observándolos a los dos, el equipo que eran juntos. Luego miró a su lado para contemplar a Maia incomoda. - ¿Que acerca de ti? tú fuiste humana antes.

- Jordan tomó la decisión por mí. No fui yo, no tuve opción. Antes cuando era humana quería ir a Princeton, salir con chicos. Todo lo perdí y por mucho tiempo no supe quien era.

- Tú lo conoces. - Dijo Magnus. - ¿Que quería Simon?

Izzy puso la cabeza en sus rodillas, el cabello cayó como un velo negro. Todos aguardaron la respuesta.

- Lo extraño. - Respondió unos minutos después. - Es evidente que nunca había sentido algo tan poderoso por alguien. Pero lo cierto es que, él odiaba ser un vampiro y vivir lejos de casa, él quería tener una vida normal, estudiar, tocar su música. Ayer lo vi, está mirando folletos de la universidad, vive con su madre, tiene todo lo que siempre quiso. Él es feliz. No voy a arriesgar toda la felicidad que ahora tiene porque no puedo ser fuerte, porque todos se preocupan por mí. Seré fuerte, seremos fuertes. - Dijo dirigiéndose a Clary con ojos muy negros y sinceros. - Si soy yo quien tiene la última palabra, es no. Lo siento.

- Isabelle. No tiene que ser así. - Dijo Clary.

- Él te siguió al pandemoniun y quiso estar conmigo en Edom, siempre tomando decisiones por nosotras, es hora de que alguien piense qué es lo mejor para él. No lo haré mientras sepa que es feliz con su vida. Tal vez es hora de dejarlo ir.

- Mamá nos requiere en el instituto, a Jace a Izzy y a mí. Dice que es urgente. Tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Alec mirando su teléfono

Magnus se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta donde Isabelle. - Estas haciendo lo correcto. - y luego añadió como si estuviera recitando un poema: _"Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido" _


	9. Chapter 9

**Este update es diferente a todos los demás, quise hacerlo porque considero que era importante para Izzy encontrar su lugar como individuo, tanto ella como los demás. TMI estuvieron tan enfocados a veces en Clace que hubo muchos detalles que nunca sabremos acerca de lo que Izzy quería, ni le gustaba, así que tengo que trabajar un poco con la imaginación.**

**PD: Estoy trabajando en una continuación de este fanfic posterior al epilogo, por esa razón voy a postear varios capítulos seguidos y voy a introducir algunos personajes. No sean muy duros conmigo.**

**La canción para este post es I´m with you de Avril. **

**Cassandra Clare creó estos maravillosos personajes, no yo.**

-  
**Llamado**

Maryse estaba sentada en su silla en la biblioteca, un lugar que Clary había amado desde el primer día que había pisado el instituto. Sentados alrededor estaban los dos hermanos Lightwood, Isabelle con un vestido elegante color violeta, botas y el cabello suelto y secándose sobre sus hombros, no tenía evidencias de ninguna resaca, Alec y Jace vestían jeans y camiseta, Jace tan encantador como siempre, Alec no lucía descuidado, el gusto de Magnus empezaba a surtir efecto.

- Lo que voy a decir es importante, necesito que lo tomen con toda la seriedad. La Clave ha llegado a una decisión acerca del Instituto. – Empezó Maryse.

La tensión se hizo evidente en todos quienes empezaron a repartir miradas, los unos a los otros.

- ¿Cuál es la decisión?

- Van a permitir que yo dirija el Instituto sola. – respondió medio alegría y medio tristeza.

- ¿Es una buena noticia no? – Respondió Alec.

- Sí, creo que sí, hay más. Ya saben que al cumplir 18 años los cazadores de sombras son trasladados para terminar su educación, en este caso Alec tendría que ser trasladado junto Jace por ser parabatai. - Jace le dio una mirada a Clary temeroso. - Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido y que ustedes fueron valientes y terminaron la guerra contra Sebastian, van a tener la elección de quedarse o no.

El ambiente en la habitación cambió sustancialmente todos se relajaron.

- Es muy considerado por parte de la Clave. – Dijo Alec.

- Es lo menos que pueden hacer. - Dijo Isabelle. ¿Quieres dirigir el Instituto sola mamá?

- Robert no va a regresar por lo pronto a dirigir el Instituto, la Clave ha confiado en que puedo hacerlo. Yo lo haré.

- Nosotros también confiamos en ti. - Dijo Jace con cariño. Maryse asintió y fue muy enfática al continuar.

- El Instituto de Nueva York debe dejar de ser visto como un sitio de castigo, al que fuimos exiliados los Lightwood, o la prisión de Hodge. Debe ser un lugar de refugio para Cazadores de Sombras, ustedes son la base de este Instituto, con la cantidad de Nefilim que perdimos va a ser difícil levantar el Instituto con ayuda de la Clave, no hay suficientes tutores y maestros.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?

- El Instituto va a abrir las puertas, pero ustedes tendrán que ser tutores. Es hora de que cada uno tome su lugar aquí. Si se van a quedar.

- ¿Yo también? - Preguntó Clary.

- No Clary, a ti te prometí un tutor experto en runas, voy a cumplirlo, es el único tutor que vendrá, para materias de teoría y combate, Alec y Jace tendrán que ayudar respectivamente.

- ¿y qué acerca de mí? Además, Jace es menor de 18 y va a ayudar. - Izzy estaba un poco molesta al creer que se quedaba afuera de los planes.

- Ustedes son muy jóvenes pero a la vez son seres especiales, han tenido que luchar con Valentine y con Sebastián. Confío en ustedes a pesar de su edad. Ahora Izzy, tú eres buena en combate, y también me ayudarás a encontrar humanos que tengan la visión. Es una tarea muy importante. - Respondió Maryse y luego añadió - Entiendo que todos tienen cosas con las que están lidiando pero necesito saber si quieren hacer esto.

- Yo lo haré. - Dijo Jace primero. – Claro que quiero quedarme, esta es mi casa.

- Yo también mamá. Absolutamente. - Respondió Alec

- ¿Izzy?

- Haré lo que me pidas, si me enseñas a cocinar. - Maryse sonrió. - Es un trato.

- ¿Cuando llega el tutor de runas?

- No han decidido quién vendrá. Hay exceso de solicitudes.

- ¿Exceso de solicitudes? - Preguntó Jace con curiosidad. ¿Por qué?

- Parece que ahora ustedes son celebridades. - Respondió Maryse dándole una mirada curiosa a Isabelle que ella no entendió.

Si Izzy supiera lo que había dicho su padre de ser un buen partido, es posible que se hubiera enfadado. Los chicos se rieron de la idea, aunque sabían que de cierta manera era verdad, especialmente Jace lo había visto en los ojos de Emma.

Nadie imaginó que los planes de Maryse para la noche iban a terminar en comer por fuera, era algo que absolutamente nunca habían hecho. Siempre comían en casa o iban a Taki's pero esta vez ella había querido que fuera diferente. El restaurante estaba ubicado en lo más alto de un hotel en Manhathan, cuando llegaron Jocelyn y Luke estaban allí también. Pudo ser una noche mágica. Era una mesa redonda y grande, sin cabecera, ninguno era mayor o más importante, Jace estaba al lado de Clary, junto a ella Luke y Jocelyn, junto a Jocelyn estaba Maryse, luego Izzy, luego Alec y luego Jace

- No vas a beber esta noche Iz. - Le dijo Alec susurrando. A propósito del camarero que empezaba a servirles vino a todos.

- Cállate. - Respondió pero había esbozado cierta sonrisa, Alec a pesar del disgusto de cierta hermana vomitando su camisa, no le había dicho nada a su madre, Izzy estaba agradecida.

- ¿Donde está Magnus? - Preguntó Luke.

Maryse respondió por él sabiendo que su hijo no tenía idea. - Esta con Catarina, no pudo aceptar la invitación.

- ¿Lo invitaste?

- Claro que lo hice. - Respondió Maryse dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

- Hablando de Magnus. - Izzy bajó la voz lo suficiente para que los otros no pudieran escucharla. - Sé que fuiste a hablar con él acerca de Simon…. Mi respuesta fue no. - Dijo con ojos brillantes. - Aunque gracias por preocuparte.

- Soy tu madre. ¿Estás segura que es lo correcto? Te he visto realmente triste, como nunca.

- Estoy segura. - Respondió.

- Veo que averiguaste lo que necesitabas saber ayer.- Izzy asintió. - Quiero proponer un brindis. - Añadió Maryse alzando la voz para todos. - Por el renacer del instituto de Nueva York y por la boda de Jocelyn y Luke, es hora de nadie más se interponga entre ellos.

- Por la familia. - Dijo Alec.

- Por los nuevos comienzos. - Dijo Isabelle.

Simon había visto folletos casi toda la tarde, leído sobre las ciudades donde se encontraba cada universidad. Sin embargo no podía tomar una decisión, no porque no pudiera elegir entre alguna de esas escuelas de música. Es que hallaba sin sentido hacerlo, como si estuviera pensando e imaginando la vida de otra persona no la de sí mismo. ¿Era posible que hubiera llegado a la conclusión que la música no era lo suyo? ¿Entonces que era? tal vez debería llamar a Rebecca después de todo. ¿Que se suponía que iba a decirle? Que había cientos de vacíos en su mente, cosas que ya no recordaba, que día y noche tenía desasosiego creyendo que estaba en el lugar equivocado y con las personas equivocadas. Y lo que más le asustaba, que había una creencia firmemente arraigada en su corazón, que las cosas no eran como simplemente las veía, que creía que había algo más.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no era bueno que estuviera solo, si permanecía demasiado tiempo en su habitación sin enfocarse en una actividad, terminaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, no era sano, estaba volviéndose loco. - Simon, vamos a la casa de Matt.- Dijo Eric. - Vamos a jugar videojuegos, ¿vienes?

- Recógeme, estoy listo.

La casa de Matt era clásica, con un jardín al frente y un patio posterior con un columpio y un resbalador, en el interior estaban construidos dos pisos, abajo estaba la cocina el comedor y la sala y arriba las habitaciones. Los chicos estaban en la sala en sentados en un gran sillón con los ojos fijos en la televisión, la X Box estaba encendida. La dinámica del juego era quien perdía pasaba el control así todos jugaban lo suficiente. Matt era regularmente el peor, estaban jugando D&D.

Dos horas Simon ya tenía los ojos cansados de tanto mirar la pantalla, se quitó los anteojos y empezó a llevarse las palmas de las manos a los ojos. - ¿Tomaste la decisión acerca de la universidad? - Preguntó Matt.

- No, no quiero pensar en ello. Mi madre está ejerciendo bastante presión en eso y no sé ni siquiera cual es el camino correcto para tomar

- Relájate, vas a saber qué hacer en el momento justo. - Simon asintió pensativo mirando en la pantalla, Eric estaba dándole una paliza a Kirk.

- ¿Qué tal si todo eso existiera? - Preguntó de repente animado. - Si detrás de lo que sabemos hubiera un mundo oculto para todos.

- Sería uno muy peligroso con vampiros, hombres lobo, duendes y brujos. – Contestó Matt.

- Sería interesante ser un vampiro. - Dijo Kirk. - Poderoso y seductor. Vivir para siempre

- ¿Qué pasaría cuando no quede nadie de tu familia o de tus amigos vivos? o ¿querer tomar siempre sangre? ¿no poder vivir sin ella? - No me gustaría ser un vampiro, definitivamente no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quisiera enterrar a todos mis seres queridos. - Respondió y una voz en su mente susurró una idea. "_Algún día solamente seremos solo los dos" _

Simon se levantó sobre saltado ante la idea ¿o era un recuerdo? – Yo sería un brujo. – Dijo Matt y Simon se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si se hubiera equivocado en la elección.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ser un brujo?

- Viven para siempre también. – Respondió Simon.

- No, no lo hacen. – Dijo Kirk

- Sí lo hacen.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No sé como lo sé. Solamente sé que viven para siempre.

- Está bien, olvídalo Simon. Mañana es sábado ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo tarea de español y estoy muy atrasado. Por cierto Eric, ¿tienes un poema en español?

- No lo creo, pero trata con Pablo Neruda, poema No 20. Es muy bonito.

- Lo haré. Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

**Como dije, voy a empezar a postear algunos updates seguidos, este capítulo es extenso, pero lo considere necesario. No se aburran. Abrazos y cualquiera que sean sus opiniones me encantaría leerlas.**

**Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare.**

**Al Hospital**

Isabelle finalmente logró levantarse temprano el sábado en la mañana, había dormido nuevamente en casa de Maia, se quitó la camiseta de Simon y se dio un baño, Maia no se había levantado aun, así que puso a hacer café para ella. Iglesia ni abrió los ojos cuando Isabelle entró en el Instituto, sin embargo ella le acarició la cabeza con cariño y luego se fue a la cocina para desayunar, su madre ya estaba allí. - ¿Decidida a no dormir en el Instituto Isabelle? – preguntó molesta.

- Lo siento. – Respondió. – No quiero hacerte enfadar.

- Lo sé. ¿desayunaste? Isabelle negó con la cabeza y su madre puso dos crossaints en frente de ella. - ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?

- Ir a la sala de entrenamiento a patear sacos de box.

- Vale. ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos juntas la comida? ¿aceptas el reto?

Isabelle sonrió. – Acepto.

Jace se le unió en la sala de entrenamiento y sostuvo amablemente los sacos de box, una y otra vez, mientras Isabelle repartía patadas y puños – Jace, ¿Cuándo vamos a salir nuevamente a cazar?

- No he escuchado de demonios en los últimos días. Pronto supongo.

- Que molesto.

- ¿estás segura de la decisión que tomaste Iz? Yo no podría vivir sin Clary.

- Gracias por recordarme que tengo que vivir sin él. – Contestó y golpeó el saco con una patada. No iba a llorar. - Cazar me distrae lo sabes.

- Lo sé, pero Alec tiene miedo que te hagas matar por eso.

- Hay suficiente espacio en tu departamento de la irresponsabilidad para mí, supongo.

- No no hay espacio para ti, y no tienes que dejar la obsesión por cazar

- Lo dudo.

Un baño después y Maryse e Izzy estaban en la cocina para preparar la comida.

- No estoy seguro de esto. – Dijo Jace entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa, no se había bañado.

- ¡Callate Herondale! – Dijo Isabelle.

- Ouch. Mala. – Isabelle le hizo una mueca.

- Tú y yo en una lucha con espadas Ligthwood.

- Basta los dos, ella no es suficientemente buena con la espada y lo sabes. ¡Ahora a cocinar! Lo primero que debes entender de la cocina es que requiere paciencia ok.

- ¿paciencia?

- Sí y mucha. No puedes aventar los ingredientes a la olla y pretender que sepa bien Isabelle. Repite conmigo: Paciencia

- Paciencia. – Jace pasó por detrás de Maryse y empezó a hacerle muecas a Isabelle.

- Jace, te estoy viendo. – Dijo Maryse con una sonrisa.

- No entiendo porque quiere cocinar, no lo necesita es una cazadora de sombras

- Déjala.

- ¿Qué vamos a preparar?

- Pasta. Pon agua a calentar. Jace, ¡Lava y quítale la cascara a los tomates?

- ¿Yo?

- ¿No te crees muy experto con cuchillos?

Quien hizo una mueca esta vez fue Isabelle.

- Lista el agua.

- Ok. Cuando esté caliente, no antes, cuando esté caliente echas la pasta.

Izzy se puso a mirar el agua fría mientras hacia un sonido molesto tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa.

- No va a lograrlo, es muy impaciente. – Dijo Jace.

- ¿te lavaste las manos verdad?

- ¡Claro!

- Mientras esperas coge cebollas y ajos. Y pon en un sartén una cucharada de aceite, luego lo pones a fuego lento. Jace pon los tomates en el agua

- ¿Puedo echar la pasta ya? – Preguntó Isabelle.

- ¿ya está caliente?

- No.

Jace soltó una carcajada que se oyó en todo el instituto, Iglesia entró por la puerta seguida por Clary.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¡Oh no!, Isabelle está cocinando. Tal vez llegué muy temprano.

- ¡Tú te quedas a comer Clary! – Dijo Isabelle

- Continuemos. Quítale la cascara a las cebollas y a los ajos luego las pones en el picador. Es posible que el agua este caliente ya.

Isabelle hizo todo lo que su madre le pidió mientras Jace y Clary abandonaban la cocina sonriendo. – Pon los ajos y la cebolla en el sartén.

- ¿así?

- No eres una causa perdida después de todo.

- Tener paciencia es difícil.

- Las mejores cosas requieren paciencia. – 10 minutos después su hija ya empezaba a impacientarse - Saca los tomates del agua caliente con el cucharon y mételos en el picador también y luego van al sartén.

Maryse había atrapado una bolsa llena de carne molida y un frasco con condimentos.

- ¿esto realmente va a funcionar?

- Me dices al final. No te preocupes. Pon una cucharada pequeña de condimento y dos cucharadas de sal. Luego una pequeña taza de agua y lo tapas.

- Ok. – Isabelle siguió la instrucción a la perfección.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Izzy?

- Odio que todos digan que soy mala, y si te vas a Idris terminan pidiendo comida china siempre.

- Eres competitiva. Te pareces a mí.

- Eso es lo que siempre dicen. ¡Todos!

- Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer bolitas de carne molida y las ponemos a cocinar en la salsa. En 10 minutos bajamos la pasta.

- Lo cierto es que… la primera vez que Simon vino al Instituto tomó 3 tazas de una sopa horrible que yo había preparado, lo hizo para impresionarme.

- Que dulce. – Respondió su madre poniendo la carne en la salsa.

- Hubiera querido que probara algo que supiera mejor. Es vergonzoso y una lástima, nunca tuve la oportunidad de cambiar esa mala primera impresión.

- Oye, no te pongas triste. Baja la pasta del fuego, y ponla en agua fría.

- Listo. ¿ahora qué?

- Esperamos a que la salsa y la carne estén listas.

- Fantastico, esperar.

- Iz, sé que usualmente los nefilim nos enamoramos una vez en la vida, pero eres muy joven.

- No hablemos de eso.

- Vas a encontrar a alguien. Eres lista, fuerte, hermosa.

- Lo dices porque eres mi madre. Los chicos no me toman enserio.

Isabelle cumplió la cita fallida con Clary ese sábado en la tarde, no tenía ganas de asistir a una boda aunque se sentía culpable por no ser capaz a veces de celebrar la felicidad de otros, la boda sería el siguiente viernes y estaban atrasadas con el asunto del vestido.

- Gracias por hacerme compañía anoche, fueron muy amables tú y Maia.

- De nada. Izzy, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Es extraño, la mayoría de mujeres de mi edad que conocí no han sido muy agradables.

- Es porque te tienen envidia. - Respondió Clary con una sonrisa, mientras comparaba si el color de un suéter el quedaba bien. - Yo te tuve envidia cuando te vi. Eres despampanante.

- No es cierto. ¿Tú me tuviste envidia?- Respondió Izzy.

- ¡Claro que lo hice! Era difícil no hacerlo.

- Siempre fui consciente del efecto que tenía en los chicos, pero nunca creí que esa era la razón por la que las chicas reaccionaban así, creí que había algo malo en mí.

- Eso es estúpido.

- Oye Clary, yo nunca creí poder confiar en alguien aparte de Jace o Alec para ser mi parabatai. Pero tú has sido una buena amiga. ¿podrías pensarlo?

- ¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu parabatai?

- Es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, no tienes que responder ya. Pero ¿podrías pensarlo?

- Wow Izzy, que me lo pidas es un gran honor y claro, claro que voy a pensarlo.

- ¿por qué decidiste comprar el vestido, creí que lo ibas a mandar a hacer?

- No queremos usar nada de que lo que íbamos a usar antes, no queremos invocar malos recuerdos. - ¿Vas a comprar uno tú verdad?

- Hay algo que me gustaba hacer antes, creo que servirá en este caso.

- ¿Que era?

- Diseñar mi propia. Voy a usar uno de los vestidos que diseñé y mandé a hacer, siempre considere que era demasiado para usarlo como algo cotidiano.

- ¿Hacías tu propia ropa? oh por Dios, Isabelle. ¡Es increíble!

- La mayoría de ropa que tengo la he diseñado yo. Hay una mujer en Idris que la hacía por mí. Mi madre solía llevarle los diseños cuando iba. Fue mucho antes de Sebastian. Max me ayudaba a colorearlos.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que tenías algo de artista en ti? Es sorprendente

- El oficio de ser cazadores de sombras es muy absorbente, nadie imaginaría que Jace puede tocar el piano como lo hace o que mamá es tan buena cocinando como lo es.

- Había estado pensando justo en eso. No he sido capaz de dibujar mucho últimamente.

- No dejes que se pierda tu talento en medio de la cacería. ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal ese vestido? ¡te quedaría perfecto!

- ¿Crees que es el indicado?

- Definitivamente es el indicado. - Observándola con el vestido puesto. - Tengo que comprar unos zapatos que combinen con mi vestido y reponer dos pares de botas que arruiné. ¿me acompañas?

- No creí que te hicieran falta botas. - Dijo Clary e Isabelle le devolvió una mirada llena de picardía. Claro que nunca le hacían falta zapatos, pero eso no la esgrimía de querer comprarlos.

Isabelle acababa de pagar el tercer par de zapatos cuando recibió un mensaje de su madre: _El tutor está aquí, se buena no llegues tarde._

- Parece que tu tutor de runas ha llegado.

Maryse estaba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo documentación sobre los acuerdos cuando la figura de Robert apareció y saludo con cordialidad.

- Finalmente han elegido al tutor, es experto en runas como lo pediste.

- ¿Edad?

- 28

- ¿No tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste de Izzy? porque no me agrada la idea.

- No lo sé.

- Robert, deja de meterte en la vida amorosa de tus hijos ó ¿acaso olvidaste cuando estábamos jóvenes y salíamos con quien queríamos? ¿Cuál es el nombre del tutor en todo caso?

- Leo Gladstone. Va a estar allá en unas horas. Se cordial.

- Ya veo. ¡Luego no me digas que no sabes nada! Tu madre era una Gladstone.

- Nos veremos en la boda Maryse.

La imagen de Robert desapareció.

Alec y Maryse recibieron al tutor, era un muchacho agradable, de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro, de hombros y brazos anchos, era casi de la misma estatura de Alec y hablaba con acento inglés, había estado en la batalla de la Citadela como pero ni Jace ni Clary parecían recordarlo. Isabelle no le prestó mucha atención cuando los acompañó a la hora de la cena, aunque Leo se esforzó por ser demasiado cordial con ella, Maryse se sintió especialmente curiosa al respecto.

- Sé que solicitaron un tutor especialista en runas, y creo que he aprendido mucho, aunque no dudo que Clary será quien me enseñe. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Espero aprender mucho de ustedes. Son una familia admirable.

- Gracias Leo. - Dijo Alec, quien consideró que era atractivo, Isabelle hubiera considerado lo mismo si hubiera levantado la cabeza de su plato alguna vez. A Jace no le agradó mucho, pero no era una novedad que a él no le agradaran personas nuevas.

- Isabelle, ¿Tal vez podrías enseñarme a utilizar ese látigo?

- Muchos considerarían que es un arma para mujeres. - Respondió Jace.

- Yo no lo creo. - Contestó Leo sin apartar la mirada de Isabelle.

- Podríamos encontrar el tiempo. Creo. - Respondió ella aburrida.

- Tal vez deberías usar tu tiempo para intentar mejorar con la espada Izzy. - Dijo Jace sobreprotector. - Yo seré tu maestro obviamente

- ¿Qué? soy buena con la espada.

- No lo suficiente hermana.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo Alec e Isabelle finalmente levantó la mirada del plato para darles una mirada asesina a ambos, los dos estaban sonriendo, Jace le hizo una de sus muecas.

- Deberíamos poner Wi-Fi en el instituto. - En Londres hallaron una manera de que funcionara sin afectar las protecciones del Instituto.

- Wi-Fi. ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Maryse.

- Internet. - Contestó Izzy. - Podríamos tener computadores y smartphones ¿por qué no?

- Yo traje una computadora.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? - Preguntó Jace.

- A Simon le gustaba usar internet a menudo. Clary lo hace también

- ¿Hablan del vampiro?

- Era vampiro.- Respondió Izzy.- Con permiso. - Añadió y se levantó de la mesa. A lo lejos escuchó a Leo explicándoles como el internet les ayudaría en investigación y a estar más conectados con otros institutos.

- Es encantador. - Dijo Maryse y fue lo último que Izzy escuchó.

Maia no se sorprendió cuando la puerta sonó casi a medianoche, casi sabía que iba a suceder.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? Por favor.

- Sigue Isabelle, pero nada de tequila hoy.

- Gracias. - Respondió y se acostó en la cama que había sido de Simon, el olor la golpeó nuevamente, aunque estaba empezando a desvanecerse, la almohada se llenó de lágrimas.

Un domingo en la tarde, Clary y Simon hubieran ido por cafe y luego visitarían la tienda de comics buscando alguno nuevo. Izzy tomó el lugar de él y aceptó ir a tomar cafe con Clary, Jace se les unió después.

- ¿Qué tal te parece la idea del Wi-Fi?

- Necesaria, creo que se han tardado en implementarla honestamente. - Dijo Clary.

- Leo dice que mañana estaría funcionando. Pero no tenemos dispositivos

- Deberíamos ir de compras. - dijo Isabelle.

- Te dije que acabaríamos en bancarrota.

- No vamos a estar en banca rota. - Respondió Jace. -Además, pronto voy a ser legalmente un Herondale y no era una familia pobre tampoco.

- Otra vez al centro comercial entonces. - Izzy sonrió.

Una hora después Isabelle había comprado un ordenador portátil para su madre. Jace había decidido saltar el asunto, si iba a gastar dinero lo haría en armas. Isabelle se separó de ellos entonces.

- No no no, Isabelle, hoy vamos a salir. - Dijo Maia cuando la vio llegar.

- ¿A dónde?

- Hospital, donde trabaja Catarina Loss.

- No traje mi equipo. - Izzy abrió los brazos como si quisiera enfatizar en el asunto. Llevaba zapatos con punta y tacon negros y un vestido más bien corto color verde oscuro, sobre él llevaba un sueter color verde manzana.

- Tienes tu latigo ¿no?

- siempre lo tengo

- Vamos nefilim

Maia condujo la camioneta que Bat le había prestado en silencio. Isabelle admiró las calles prácticamente vacías. – Hey. ¡Anímate un poco!

- ¿no extrañas a Jordan?

- No tanto, estuvimos juntos las últimas semanas pero habíamos estado separados varios años, me había acostumbrado a estar sin él

- Espero que llegue el día en que también me acostumbre.

- Lo hará, puede que creas que vas a morir, con el tiempo podrás seguir con tu vida, aunque el dolor de la perdida nunca se va.

- Gracias. Muy alentadora.

Maia aparcó y ambas salieron, el estacionamiento era oscuro, Isabelle estuvo a punto de usar la luz mágica que llevaba en el bolsillo pero Maia negó con la cabeza, la figura de Catarina apareció pronto. Estaba usando un glamour, aunque las dos pudieron ver su piel azul.

- ¿Creí que serías tú sola no que traerías a la Clave contigo?

- ¿están ocultándole algo a la Clave?

Catarina le dio una mirada acusadora a Maia.

- Vamos, entremos.

Isabelle creyó que las llevaría dentro del hospital, pero la bruja se desvió por un sendero angosto que había a la derecha muy oscuro, Isabelle se esforzó para ver, luego divisó un edificio de no más de tres pisos, había un aviso apagado que decía "anfiteatro" algunas luces estaban encendidas. Catarina usó una llave-tarjeta para entrar.

El olor de la muerte era fuerte, a muerte y a líquido para limpieza, Catarina ascendió por la escalera, Maia e Isabelle la siguieron. Luego entró a una habitación con varios cubículos que tenían puertas de metal, el lugar donde guardaban los cuerpos. Se puso guantes y abrió uno de los cubículos. Era el cadáver de un jovencito de 16 años, de cabellos rubios. Izzy se estremeció, estaba acostumbrada a ver muertos, pero no era algo que le agradara. Caterina le dio una mirada y luego volteó el cuello del muchacho, tenía una mordida de vampiro.

- Le drenaron toda la sangre.

- ¿Lily ya fue notificada?

- Sí. Están buscando dice que no fue ninguno de los residentes del Hotel.

- Un nuevo vampiro. ¿Cuántos cuerpos han llegado?

- 3 esta semana. Mira la marca en su brazo.

Era un tatuaje, una estrella de cinco puntas

- ¿estaba en un culto?

- O una pandilla humana, los humanos suelen usar símbolos que no entienden con frecuencia.

- ¿Por qué la Clave no ha sido notificada?

- ¿Queremos tener la oportunidad de encontrarlo antes de que ustedes lo asesinen?

Respondió la vampira acercándose sigilosa, Izzy no la había sentido llegar. Recientemente se debatía entre si odiaba o amaba los vampiros.

- ¿Quién podría ser?

- No lo sabemos. Seguidor de Maureen podemos suponer.

- No es un vampiro. – Dijo Catarina. – O no es solo un vampiro

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo que están tratando de desviar la atención. Es la razón por la cual no lo he notificado.

- ¿Quién es entonces? Catarina di tu teoría.

- Están invocando demonios, es alguien que sabe de brujería.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Demasiados demonios en NY como si se hubieran colado y demasiada sangre, todos tenían estrellas dibujadas. Mira las marcas en sus brazos, de agujas y la mordida no está hecha en la vena, además fue mordido después de morir, mira la coagulación, los vampiros odian morder muertos.

Izzy se acercó para observar. Era cierto, ella lo sabía porque había sido mordida una vez.

- Eres buena. Es cierto. – Dijo Isabelle tocándose como un reflejo el lugar donde Simon la había mordido una vez.

- Alguien le drenó la sangre y luego quiso inculpar a un vampiro. O el vampiro trabaja con él.

- Valentine lo hizo una vez. Intentar inculpar a los hijos de la noche.

- No me agrada. – Dijo Lily pensativa.

- Creo que hay que notificarlo, por el bien de los acuerdos, son frágiles en estos días.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo también.- Dijo Maia.

- Amiga de nefilims. – Dijo Lily

- Tranquila. – Respondió Isabelle. – Somos aliadas aquí

- Creí que no te interesaban los vampiros ahora que el daylighter es humano otra vez.

Isabelle se volvió para mirarla, era más alta que la vampira y en un momento lució bastante intimidante.

- Espero que no estén observándolo de más.

- ¿Cómo tú? Relájate nefilim, nadie va a tocarlo, no queremos problemas con ustedes y menos con el que le hizo eso.

Isabelle estuvo a punto de desenrollar su látigo pero agredir a la jefe del clan de NY no era sabio, imaginó la cara de su madre y se contuvo.

- Lo notificaré esta noche. - Dijo apretando los dientes y luego salió del lugar, necesitaba respirar.


	11. Chapter 11

Este update decidi dedicarlo a uno de mis poemas favoritos de Neruda, les aconsejo que lo lean, espero que les guste. La parte de Clary escrita especialmente para HardLohve. Gracias por las review es emocionate leer sus opiniones.

Cassandra Clare creó los Instrumentos Mortales.

Poema No 20

- ¿Has visto mis camisetas favoritas? Gritó Simon desde el cuarto de lavado. Era domingo en la noche. – No encuentro ninguna.

- No. - ¿Dónde las dejaste?- Respondió su madre desde la sala.

- No lo sé. Llevan perdidas meses, creí que tú las habías hallado y estaban por ser lavadas, no están en ningún lugar de la casa.

- Te repito, no lo sé.

- ¿No las botaste verdad?

- Simon Macabeo Lewis. ¿Cómo te atreves? Nunca toco tus cosas. Trata de recordar donde las dejaste.

Simon acababa de ingresar a su habitación y le dio una patada a la cama.

- Recordar es lo que no puedo. – Dijo en voz baja.

Una hoja con el poema No 20 de Neruda traducida estaba sobre la cama. Había terminado su tarea de español. El poema era algo hermoso, lo más hermoso que había leído en muchos días, pensó en uno de sus versos: _como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

Luego dobló la hoja y la colocó en la mesa donde estaba el ordenador. Esa noche soñó con un Ángel emergiendo de un lago, y una espada de fuego llamada Gloriosa. Lo siguiente que hizo no lo recordó muy bien como fue, tomó su guitarra y compuso una canción que se llamó Gloriosa. En la mañana no recordaba la melodía ni el sueño.

Isabelle había hallado por fin la línea que le había recitado Magnus en el ordenador nuevo. Era un verso del Poema No 20 de Pablo Neruda, ella nunca había apreciado demasiado la poesía pero pensó en Simon con cada línea, era cierto el amor entre los dos había sido demasiado corto y ahora el olvido se le hacía eterno. Lo transcribió en una hoja y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Irás a Idris el miércoles. – Le dijo su madre

- No quiero ir.

- No importa irás.

- ¿a qué?

- Jia quiere hablar con los encargados de cada instituto de hallar humanos con la visión.

- ¿Sabías eso? creí que Alec era el de la diplomacia. Nunca he ido a Idris sola.

- Tu padre está allá

- Grandioso.

- Habla con él

- Esto ha sido planeado lo sé.

- No lo ha sido. Ahora, necesito ayuda para algo. Algo que he querido hacer pero no he podido

- ¿Qué es?

- Entrar a la habitación de Max.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

- Han pasado meses Iz. ¿me acompañas?

Las dos se internaron silenciosas como si fuera un lugar sagrado. – _Se fuerte Izzy, se fuerte_. – se repitió una y otra vez, su madre la necesitaba fuerte, si ella se rompía su madre también lo haría.

La habitación de Max olía a colonia y a plastilina. Sus anteojos de repuesto estaban sobre la mesa de noche al lado de un comic. Los zapatos estaban ordenados y la cama también, Izzy se sorprendió de ver el cuarto tan ordenado. – Le dije que dejara todo ordenado antes de irnos a Idris, Max era un niño muy obediente. – Comentó su madre con la voz entrecortada.

- Le dije que se quedara con Sebastian. Sí era muy obediente. – respondió Isabelle en un susurro.

- Los de las gafas es de la familia TrueBlood, mi hermano tuvo gafas desde muy pequeño.

- El abandonó todo por una mundana.

- Lo sé, pero nunca lo culpe. Él era feliz con ella. – Dijo Maryse. – Entiendo lo que hiciste con Simon.

- Gracias. ¿deberíamos preservarlo? ¿este cuarto?

- No me imagino desarmando todo y guardándolo en cajas. Tal vez, solo tal vez algún día pueda ser el hogar de otro niño.

- ¡Madre!

- No hablo solo de ti, Jace es también parte de la familia.

Isabelle se arrodilló para sacar la colección de soldados de Max, colocó uno a uno en el piso luego puso la cara contra el frío mármol del piso.

Maryse se había sentado en la cama. - ¿Qué piensas hija?

- Estoy buscando algo en mi memoria, una manera creer que había algo que hubiera podido hacer para salvarlo.

- Aline y Jia dicen que te deben todo Iz. Hiciste lo que cualquier cazador de sombras hubiera hecho en tu caso.

- Escucharlo hubiera sido lo más sensato, pero estaba enceguecida, los hermanos mayores a veces creemos que sabemos todo. Yo debí escucharlo.

El suelo había empezado a mojarse con las lágrimas de Isabelle.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Gritó Alec a la distancia y luego vieron unos cabellos dorados asomarse por la puerta, era Jace, Alec lo siguió.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Dijo Alec primero ante el silencio de todos. - ¿Está todo bien?

- Pueden quedarse o pueden irse chicos. – Respondió Maryse. Jace siguió y se sentó al lado de Isabelle, Alec se sentó al lado de su madre.

- Nadie cree que haya sido tu culpa. – Prosiguió la mujer recibiendo un abrazo de Alec.

- Entonces ¿Por qué la culpa no se va? – Dijo Izzy.

- Porque crees que debes salvarlos a todos, fue lo mismo que yo sentí con el chico Mark, pero la verdad es que somos nefilim, no somos todo poderosos Iz. - Isabelle se recostó en el regazo de Jace quien empezó a jugar con su cabello. – Todos perdieron a alguien en la guerra. Pero nosotros, Clary y tú sabes quién, evitamos que se perdieran todos. Nadie te culpa Iz.

- No fui a su funeral, nunca me despedí de manera apropiada, creí que si iba, entonces aceptaba que era una realidad, que él se había ido. Pero es la verdad, Max se ha ido. Fuimos capaz de salvar al mundo y no al más pequeño de nosotros.

Isabelle levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su familia, y se dio cuenta que todos habían encontrado esa conclusión antes que ella.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? – Preguntó Alec.

- Supongo que debería ir a Idris, creo que iré a despedirme de él.

- ¿Estarás bien o quieres compañía?

- Estaré bien respondió.

Maryse preparo chocolate para todos, y los 4 lo bebieron en el cuarto de Max mientras contaban anécdotas del chico, nada triste solo cosas alegres, era la manera en que él debía ser recordado.

- Max era un niño feliz. – Dijo Isabelle.- Al cabo de un par de horas.

- Sí que lo era. – Dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

- Creo que voy a aprender a escuchar a los demás, así sean más pequeños que yo.

- Vas a ser una gran tutora Izzy. Tal vez algún día Cónsul o Inquisidora.

- O hermana de hierro. – Contestó riéndose de repente.

- Ni de broma hermana de hierro, es suficiente con que seas mi hermana. – respondió Alec inmediatamente y todos rieron. Clary apareció después de su primera clase de runas con Leo, le pareció extraño encontrarlos riendo en la habitación de Max, pero eso era lo que eran los cuatro, una familia.

Al salir Isabelle recogió los soldados de Max y los guardó en una caja.

- ¿vas a regresar para la boda verdad?

- Estaré en NY el jueves en la noche.

Simon había pasado el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca pública de NY, y no sabía porque había llegado a la sección de religión y mitos, pero ahora se encontraba sentado leyendo acerca de vampiros y hombres lobos, de ángeles y demonios, de magia ¿acaso podía ser cierto todo eso?, en su interior tuvo la extraña sensación de que sí podía ser cierto y de que no lo asustaba la idea en lo absoluto.

Era extraño lo solitario que se sentía últimamente, en su mente nunca se había sentido realmente solo, siempre tenía a Rebecca o a sus amigos, pero los últimos meses sentía que no podía compartir con nadie las actividades más simples como tomar café o ir a la tienda de comics, hacerlo solo le parecía deprimente, hasta asistir a la poesía de Eric en el Java Jones solo le aburría, es como si hubiera perdido a alguien que le ayuda a sobrellevar lo más cotidiano de su vida.

Jace últimamente notaba a Clary más callada que de costumbre, y quería preguntarle que le sucedía pero él lo sabía y no podía hacer nada, porque simplemente no podía llenar el espacio de Simon. Lo cierto es que le aburrían los comics, se quedaba dormido viendo películas, no era como si no tuvieran nada en común, solo que Simon siempre había estado allí para hacer con ella lo que él no podía, y ahora que él había desaparecido por más que se esforzaba fallaba en ayudarle a sobrellevar la perdida.

- Clary, háblame por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime algo. No me gusta verte tan callada.

Los dos estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa de Luke y de vez en cuando Jocelyn se asomaba para vigilar que estaban haciendo.

- Lo siento. – Respondió Clary y estaba tocando el anillo de hadas que siempre llevaba consigo. – No me siento muy bien

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Isabelle me pidió que fuera su parabatai.

- Oh, es algo grande.

- No puedo pensar en Isabelle como tú estás con Alec, yo extraño a Simon. Lo extraño mucho.

- Es normal Clary.

- Es que siento que no puedo dejar de extrañarlo, yo compartí con él mi infancia, mis mejores recuerdos eran con él, es como haber perdido a un hermano. Es como si tú hubieras perdido a Alec

Jace intentó imaginarse su vida sin Alec, sin las mañanas de entrenamientos, ni la camaradería de la caza, sin sus consejos. Intentó hacerlo y no pudo.

- Clary… Simon no está muerto, solamente no puede estar contigo.

- Jace… ¿Por qué Magnus solo accede a lo que Isabelle quiere? Yo tambien debería tener el derecho de elegir.

- Entiendo tu frustración, pero tú misma vivías culpándote porque él te había seguido al Pandemoniun esa noche, y por ser vampiro y por la marca de Caín y por Edom. Si estuviera en tu mano, ¿le quitarías su vida humana? ¿Tomarías una decisión diferente a la que tomó Izzy?

Clary negó con la cabeza y había empezado a llorar como cuando descubrió que Simon no había sido llevado con ellos desde Edom hasta Alicante. – Clary no quiero verte así. Jace la abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo extraño. Pero Izzy tiene razón, tú dijiste que debíamos honrar su decisión.

- Lo sé y te juro que quisiera que todo fuera diferente, sé que fui rudo con él al principio, más cuando tenía celos, pero si estuviera en mi mano cambiar algo, yo lo haría.

- He intentado disimular delante de todos, más porque sé que Iz a duras penas sale de su cuarto, pero… te juro que a veces no puedo.

- Por favor no te deprimas, por favor, por favor. Odio verte así, no puedo soportarlo.

Jace le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y el beso sabía a sal por las lagrimas.

Esa noche cuando Izzy se acostó en la cama de Simon, Maia estaba hablando desde la cocina.

- Tal vez debería darte una llave y cobrarte la renta nefilim

Izzy sonrió ante la idea de pagar renta.

- Dormir aquí me ayuda a sobrellevarlo. – Respondió.

- Esta mañana entré para recoger la ropa, el cuarto huele a rosas Isabelle, huele a ti, ya no huele a él.

- Lo sé está perdiendo su esencia, casi toda la ropa huele a mi perfume ahora. La almohada también. ¡Oye lo de la llave no es mala idea!

- Lo de la renta tampoco. ¿no crees?

Izzy acababa de entrar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. - ¿Viene alguien contigo? – Preguntó Maia, Isabelle lo negó.

- Yo atiendo.

Isabelle abrió la puerta y halló una jovencita de cabellos negros, pequeña, unos 14 años aproximadamente, tenía ojos celestes y una cara fina – Hola. – Dijo con una voz tímida.

- Hola, ¿a quién buscas?

- A usted. – Respondió la chica.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Maia.

- ¿A mí? No te conozco. Estas equivocada.

- Por favor, necesito hablar con usted. Explicarle algo, ¿puedo pasar?

Isabelle lo pensó dos veces antes de permitirle pasar, Maia se asomó a la puerta para saber que estaba pasando.

- ¿Dice que necesita hablar conmigo?. No la conozco.

Maia empezó a oler a la muchacha, lo cual le pareció de lo más extraño a la chica.

- Huele a chica humana. Nada más

Izzy se decidió porque su pendiente en ningún momento le dio señal de una presencia oscura en la chica.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Isabelle una vez que la muchacha se hubo sentado en la sala, Maía también se sentó para escuchar la conversación, a la larga era su casa.

- Mary.

- Ok Mary, dime qué necesitas.

- He estado siguiéndola por 3 días, pierdo su rastro y vuelvo y la hallo, la vi en el St Xavier pensé que era un fantasma pero luego la vi en el centro comercial y me di cuenta que no lo era. Estaba comprando computadoras, un fantasma no compra computadoras.

- ¿Yo un fantasma? ¿Por qué has estado siguiéndome?

- En el St Xavier usted se sentó delante de un chico, él no podía verla, pero yo sí. Últimamente veo cosas extrañas, cosas que para otras personas serían una locura.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy de confianza Mary? – Isabelle estaba muy seria.

- Estaba triste, el viernes cuando fue al colegio, estaba triste y veía al muchacho como si fuera alguien muy especial para usted, alguien que mira así a un chico no puede ser mala persona.

- ¿Has estado siguiendo a Simon? – Dijo Maia.

- ¡Callate!

- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Mi nombre es Isabelle. Es tarde niña y deberías estar en casa. Dame tu teléfono y te hablaré mañana. Voy a intentar explicar lo que sucede.

La chica escribió su nombre completo y su teléfono en una hoja de papel que le acercó Maia. Luego la dobló y se la entregó a Izzy, ella la guardó en su chaqueta, junto al poema, sin mirarla.

- Toma un taxi ok. No vayas caminando ni por el metro. – Isabelle le extendió un billete de 20 dólares. La chica salió afanada por la puerta y cerró.

- Qué extraño. – Comentó Maia.

- No lo es, ella tiene la Visión. Tendré que hablar con mi madre al respecto.

Izzy regresó a la habitación de Simon dispuesta a dormir pero Maia tenía algo que decirle.

- Isabelle, puedes seguir viniendo aquí las veces que quieras, lo de la llave no es broma, pero creo que hay algo que debemos hacer.

- Gracias por tu amabilidad, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Cuando Simon se mudó de su casa él sacó las cosas que eran más importantes para él y las que más le gustaban. Lo correcto creo que sería devolvérselas ahora que has tomado la decisión de no aceptar la oferta de Magnus. De hecho, si no hubieras venido por acá aquella noche, yo lo hubiera hecho al siguiente día. Creo que deberías ser tú la que lo haga, cuando estés lista deberías devolverle sus cosas.

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué aparezca por su casa y le diga: "hola aquí están tus cosas"?

- Podrías usar la runa de la invisibilidad otra vez. ¡Vamos!, piénsalo. ¿No crees que es lo correcto? – Isabelle lo meditó unos segundos antes de responder

- Supongo que sí. ¡Pequeño bastardo sin memoria! Tengo que ir a Idris, el jueves que regrese devolveré sus cosas, supongo que después de mi decisión es mejor así.

Isabelle entró en la ex habitación de Simon y cerró la puerta, luego sacó la maleta donde él guardaba sus pertenencias, eligió 3 de sus camisetas, una de ellas era de star wars, el detalle la hizo sonreír recordando la noche que le había contado el episodio 4 de la saga, luego las guardó en su bolso, había secuestrado una la otra noche en que se había emborrachado y nunca la había devuelto la que había usado en la casa de Magnus, ya tenía 5 de esas. Isabelle no volvió a dormir con otra cosa que no fuera algo de Simon.

En el maletín de Simon había una cosa más, un comic de Naruto y dentro del comic, estaba la carta que ella había escrito esa noche pidiéndole que fuera, estaba cuidadosamente doblada y dentro de ella había un pétalo de una rosa roja. El comic, la carta y el pétalo también fueron a dar a su bolso. En el interior escuchaba la voz de su padre diciéndole lo malo que era robar. Al irse a dormir esa noche, concluyó que la almohada de Simon ya no lo olía a él, solo a su perfume de rosas.


	12. Chapter 12

**La canción para este post es Don´t You Remember? de Adele que también me parece la canción de todo el fanfic. Gracias por los comentarios, no importa cuando lean esto, siempre es bueno leer lo que opinan. Siempre que pienso en Sizzy pienso en Robert y Jemima, Jemima West está cumpliendo años hoy, así que a ella le dedico este post. Happy Birthday Jem.**

**Cassie Clare y sus ideas, cambiar a Sizzy por Malec, a ella le pertenece TMI.**

**De la Muerte.**

Simon se acostó a dormir esa noche con la imagen de vampiros y hombres lobo en su mente, ángeles y demonios, guerra, espadas, nefilim, toda la información que había recogido esa tarde rondaba en su mente como si intentara decirle algo pero no sabía exactamente que era. Y soñó como cada noche lo hacía: Estaba llegando a un lugar, y el lugar estaba abandonado y sucio, parecía como si en alguna época hubiera sido esplendoroso pero ahora solo era una sombra de eso, y el lugar tenía un nombre Dumort Hotel, en el sueño estaba solo y mojada su ropa aunque no había estado lloviendo, Simon necesitaba entrar al lugar desesperadamente, era una necesidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lo hizo, entró, no sabía como lo había hecho, es como si conociera el camino. Sin darse cuenta frente a él apareció un chico como unos 15 años, cabello negro, pálido y bien vestido, el chico le sonrió y en su sonrisa había unos colmillos puntiagudos - Hola Simon. – Justo después de eso, Simon se dio cuenta que los ojos del chico no eran de todo humanos, Simon sintió un dolor repentino en el cuello alguien lo había mordido y no era solo uno, eran varios vampiros los que estaban desangrándolo. Simon despertó y era ya de mañana, lunes y no recordaba bien el sueño, pero estaba sudando y su corazón latía a mil, lo único que recordaba era Dumort Hotel.

La mañana siguiente al levantarse, Maia ya había salido, había café caliente y encima de la mesa de la cocina una llave_._ Isabelle pensó que Maia por fin empezaba a tenerle cariño, definitivamente era agradable y nuevo contar con amigas. Iglesia estaba en el vestíbulo cuando llegó al Instituto, Isabelle se tomó un momento considerable para acariciarla y entonces le pidió que la guiara donde estaba su madre, el gato la guió hasta la cocina, olía a panecillos recién horneados y a chocolate, el estomago le rugió del hambre. A la mesa de la cocina estaban sentados Leo, Alec y y Jace, su madre estaba recogiendo una cesta de panecillos y colocándolos en la mesa. Izzy saludó y se sentó, los chicos estaban conversando animadamente acerca de lo que Isabelle había hallado en el anfiteatro, Jace hablaba de teorías conspirativas y Maryse les decía una y otra vez que no se apresuraran a sacar conclusiones.

- ¿Donde creen que debemos empezar esta noche? - Preguntó Leo. Jace y Alec compartieron una mirada incomoda, nunca habían salido de cacería con alguien más aparte de Isabelle y Clary.

- Yo ya hablé con Lily, no es necesario ir al hotel. Vayan al hospital y saquen una copia del expediente, mañana van a entregar los cuerpos a las familias.

- No va a estar entretenido - Comentó Jace haciendo una mueca de bostezo.

El reloj del instituto marcó las 8 AM y Leo se levantó inmediatamente. - Hora de mi clase de runas, Clary debe estar por llegar. Gracias por el desayuno Maryse. - Añadió en acento ingles y salió de la cocina.

- Quiero contarles algo extraño que me sucedió anoche, en el apartamento de Maia. - Dijo Isabelle susurrando, después de que Leo había salido. - ¿Recuerdas la misión que me encomendaste?, pues una mundana que tiene la visión me siguió, dijo que necesitaba que le explicara porque venía cosas extrañas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene la visión?

- Estudia en la misma escuela de Simon, yo estuve allá usando la runa de la invisibilidad, ella me vio a pesar de la runa. Es una chica muy joven, apenas 13 o 14 años. Estaba realmente asustada, dijo que la primera vez que me vio había pensado que era un fantasma, porque nadie más me podía ver. También nos vio a ti a Clary y a mí en el centro comercial. - Agregó refiriéndose a Jace.

- ¿Te dio su nombre? – Preguntó su madre.

Isabelle sacó el papel doblado del bolsillo de la chaqueta pero no era el teléfono de Mary, sino el poema No 20 de Neruda.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Comentó Maryse con cierta picardía, luego pasó a leerlo en voz alta: **_P_**_uedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

- ¡Mamá dame eso!, ¡papel equivocado! ¡papel equivocado!. - Izzy le arrebató la hoja a su madre de la mano pero Jace ya había empezado a hacer comentarios acerca de cómo ella estaba escribiendo poesía y que todo era muy cursi y que nunca la había imaginado de esa manera.

- ¡oh! ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Isabelle Lightwood? – Dijo Jace.

- Jace, déjala por favor, o entramos a temas como: ¡Oh no, es mi hermana! ¡oh no el fuego celestial no me deja tocarla! - Respondió Alec imitándolo

- ¡oh no! Magnus no me llama, ¡oh no! Magnus no me contesta el teléfono. ¡oh no Jace! ¿por qué dañaste mi teléfono? - Isabelle no pudo evitar más que sonreír. Amaba la manera en que se relacionaban sus hermanos.

- Es un poema de Pablo Neruda. - Comentó Maryse, - Uno de los mejores. ¿Tienes el teléfono de la chica? - Maryse se había levantado para obtener más chocolate.

Isabelle sacó el otro papel doblado de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a su madre que en la otra mano sostenía la chocolatera. Cuando la mujer leyó el nombre de la chica, la chocolatera cayó al piso, el líquido se regó en el piso blanco de la cocina del Instituto.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? - Pregunto Alec poniéndose en pie.

- Dime que esto es una mala broma Isabelle. - Dijo Maryse ondeando el papel blanco en su mano si fijarse en el chocolate regado, mitad molesta, mitad sorprendida

- ¿Qué es una broma?

Jace ya se había puesto en pie para alcanzar un trapeador y estaba limpiando el reguero. No podía dejar su manía con el orden ni un momento. Maryse se sentó en la mesa mirando el nombre escrito en la hoja fijamente. Los chicos la miraron preocupados.

- ¿Vas a decirnos que sucede?

- La chica se llama Mary, Mary Trueblood. - Los tres se miraron entre sí intentando comprender, Isabelle le arrebató el papel a su madre.

- ¿Podría ser una coincidencia no?

- ¿Una Trueblood con la visión? No, no es una coincidencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No es una mundana, tiene sangre de cazadora de sombras, la sangre de mi familia. La sangre nefilim la está llamando.

- Puede ser una buena noticia, vendrá al Instituto con su familia.

- Mi hermano se casó con una mundana, si ella viene al Instituto tendría que dejar a su verdadera familia. Es lo que dice la Ley.

- Creí que estaban revisando esa parte de la Ley,.

- Hay medidas momentáneas, pero con lo recientemente sucedido, la Clave va a querer capturar cualquier cazador de sombras que haya en el mundo.

- ¿Has sabido algo de él o su familia desde que abandonó a los nefilim?

- No, menos con el círculo de Valentine, Maxwell tuvo suerte de estar alejado de todo lo que paso.

- Necesito saber que voy a decirle a Mary, antes de irme a Idris, por favor.

- No vas a decirle nada, tenemos que hablar con su madre y notificarlo a la Clave.

- No mamá. Espera, déjame hablar con ella, confirmemos que no sea una coincidencia. Dime qué clase de información puedo darle.

- Izzy, tenemos que hablar con su madre primero.

- Mamá por favor. No quiero traicionar la confianza que ya me dio. ¿Es esta la manera en que quieres que hagamos las cosas?

- Traigamos al Instituto. Hablemos con la chica. - Terció Alec.

- Parece lo más correcto Maryse. – Apoyó Jace.

- No podemos hablar con ella aquí y menos dejar que Leo se dé cuenta de quién es. No todavía, sino él esperara que lo notificamos a Idris. - Maryse pareció pensativa unos segundos.- Habla con ella hoy en el área de entrenamiento de Central Park, lleva a Clary contigo. Tendrás que retrasarte para ir a Idris. Si confirmas quien es, entonces ella debería saber quién y qué somos nosotros.

Izzy escribió un mensaje de texto al celular que había apuntado la chica en la hoja: _4 PM, Central Park. Isabelle._

Mary había estado esa mañana nerviosa por la conversación que tendría con Isabelle, estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo, más cuando veía algo que realmente la impresionaba y de repente se daba cuenta que nadie más lo había visto, estaba sentada en el patio de la escuela cuando Simon paso por delante de ella, el chico era alto de cabellos marrones siempre parecía desorientado, Mary se preguntó qué relación tendría él con Isabelle y porque ella no permitía que él la viera.

- ¿Estás bien? – Simon se había dirigido a ella y no se había dado cuenta.

- Sí. Gracias. ¿por qué?

- Estabas mirándome fijamente.

- Oh, discúlpame… ¿yo puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro.

- ¿Has perdido a alguien recientemente?

- Eso es una pregunta extraña. – Respondió él y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, entonces contestó lo más sinceramente que pudo.

- Honestamente, no lo sé.

- Ya veo. Gracias. – Mary salió en dirección opuesta y cuando Simon quiso alcanzarla sonó la campana y el patio se invadió de estudiantes, ella se perdió entre la multitud.

Eso solo fue el principio de una tarde extraña, cuando Eric le dio un aventón estaba hablándole de la presentación en Prospect Park y el recordó cuando era niño en invierno iba justo a ese lugar a lanzar bolas de nieve y fue de lo más extraño, porque ¿a quién estaba lanzándole él bolas de nieve si estaba solo? ¿Estaba realmente solo? Su mente se bloqueó

- ¿Simon?

- ¿si?

- ¿Estás bien?

- No lo sé. – Dijo y recordó que quería arrimar a la biblioteca a recoger más de su nueva literatura. - Necesito ir a la biblioteca pública, ¿podrías llevarme?

- Seguro, esta de camino. Estoy preocupado por ti Simon, no eres el mismo.

- ¿El mismo de cuándo?

- No lo sé… unos meses atrás. – Simon se había quedado mirando a traves de la ventana de la camioneta hacia un punto fijo, tenía la boca abierta como si hubiera visto algo asombroso. La biblioteca pública quedaba en Manhatan a unas cuadras del Instituto de NY y en la misma área que el Dumort Hotel, estaban pasando justo por la misma calle.

- ¿Qué ese lugar? – Preguntó Simon, estaba empezando a sudar frío

- ¿Dumort Hotel? Un lugar abandonado.

- ¡Detén la camioneta! – Eric hizo caso y Simon se bajo y estaba justo frente al Hotel, y el sol estaba alto aun, no había ningún movimiento. _Dumort Hotel, Dumort Hotel. _Su sueño, el que no lograba recordar era en ese hotel estaba seguro

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Necesito entrar allí!

- ¿Hotel de la Muerte? Ni en broma

- Eric voy a entrar

- No. no vas a hacerlo, regresa a la camioneta.

- Confía en mí voy a estar bien, necesito entrar a ese lugar.

Cuando Mary llegó a Central Park, Clary e Isabelle ya estaban esperándola, el sol todavía estaba brillando claro y nadie más podía verlas, solo Mary. La chica medía más o menos 1.60 mts, tenía cabello negro y los ojos azules de Maryse, estaba vestida de manera sencilla, jeans, zapatos deportivos y una blusa vintage.

- Hola Mary, ella es mi amiga Clary.

- Hola. - Respondió la chica tímida. - ¿Nadie más puede verlas verdad?

- No en esta parte del parque. - Contestó Clary.

- ¿No son fantasmas cierto?

- No.- Dijo Isabelle sonriendo

- ¿Qué son?

- Antes de responder esa pregunta necesitamos preguntarte algo, ¿el nombre de tu padre era Maxwell TrueBlood?

- ¿Conocían a papá?

- No. - Respondió Isabelle, mi madre sí lo hacía. ¿por qué hablas de él en pasado?

- Sí era mi padre, murió hace dos años.

Había un toque de evidente tristeza en la voz de la muchacha, una tristeza que solo podría mostrar que él había sido un buen padre. Isabelle y Clary repartieron miradas. - ¿Me van a decir que es lo que me sucede? Desde hace dos meses empecé a ver cosas extrañas, el otro día estaba en el subterráneo y vi un fantasma y desapareció ante mis ojos, y luego, en el jardín de mi casa he visto pequeñas hadas, una noche me pareció ver un chico transformarse en hombre lobo y el día que estuvo en mi colegio pude verla a pesar de que nadie más podía.

- Hay un mundo más allá de lo evidente. - Explicó Clary. - Un mundo donde ángeles y demonios existen. Donde algunas criaturas que creíamos que no existían lo hacen, la mayoría de personas no pueden percibirlo, algunas personas tiene la Visión. Una extraña habilidad para percibir cosas sobrenaturales.

- ¿Yo tengo la visión?

- No. - Respondió Isabelle y luego procedió a relatarle la historia del ángel Raziel y de Jonathan cazador de sombras.

- ¿Ustedes creen que yo tengo la sangre de Raziel? - Preguntó Mary al final de la historia.

- Estamos seguras. Tú la tienes y nosotras también la tenemos

- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

- Mamá desea hablar con tu madre. – Respondió Isabelle. – Es porque eres muy joven para manejar cierta información.

- No, mamá no puede saber que me está pasando. – La chica estaba realmente asustada, como estuviera a punto de salir a correr.

- Por lo que dijo mi madre, ella sabe algunos detalles de lo que te acabo de contar. Si le cuentas un poco va a entenderte, lo prometo.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre? por si mamá pregunta.

- Maryse Lightwood.

- ¡Mi nombre completo es Maryse! papá me dijo que lo llevo en honor a su hermana, a mi tía.

- Isabelle le dio una sonrisa triste. - El apellido de mi madre de soltera es TrueBlood. Ella es la persona por la cual llevas el nombre. Tú y yo somos familia.

- ¡oh! Ahora entiendo. - Respondió Mary anonadada. – Mi papá siempre dijo que su familia era extraña y no le importábamos en absoluto.

- Mary, ¿tienes más hermanos?

- Tengo una hermana de 10 años y un hermano pequeño de 3 años, ¿Por qué?

- Es posible que a ellos les empiece a pasar lo mismo. Por eso es vital que hables con tu madre, que ella acepte hablar con nosotros. Mi madre dijo que la sangre nefilim te estaba llamando, es posible que con lo que pasó el último año, la Visión de muchos empiece a despertarse.

- Está bien, voy a hacer lo posible

- Necesito preguntarte algo. Algo importante. El día que me viste en St. Xavier, ¿no se lo mencionaste a nadie verdad? ¿especialmente al chico al que yo estaba observando?.

- No, aunque le pregunté si había perdido a alguien hacia poco, yo creí que eras un fantasma

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que no lo recordaba. Se veía un poco desorientado


	13. Chapter 13

**La canción para este post es Giveme Love de Ed Sheeran. Un abrazo a todos y gracias por los favs, los follows y las opiniones.**

**Un camino trazado ya.**

- Simon por favor, no hoy, no tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto. – Eric estaba realmente desesperado, pero Simon también lo estaba porque sentía que algo tiraba de sí mismo como un zinc de energía, y era como una necesidad de entrar al hotel

- Eric, ¡déjame entrar!

- Lo siento hermano, estoy preocupado por ti, has estado muy extraño por días, no comes, llegas con ojeras a estudiar, no te importa nuestra música, lo siento no vas a entrar a ese lugar, no voy a permitirlo, tendrás que pasar por encima mío antes de entrar allí ¿ok?

- ¡No eres mi padre!

- Regresa al auto por favor, no hoy Simon, no hoy.

Simon asintió no sin sentirse muy molesto con Eric, luego se subió a la camioneta y no habló en todo el camino de regreso.

Había cierto desencanto en las cosas que hacía, la comida le sabía insípida y el tiempo en la banda no le agradaba tanto ya. Tampoco el colegio, Simon no se había sentido de esa manera desde el día que había muerto su padre, era como hacer el duelo, pero lo más difícil era que no sabía exactamente a que le estaba haciendo duelo. ¿Que había perdido a parte de sus camisetas y comics favoritos? Sus recuerdos, eso había perdido.

- Tal vez debería regresar al Hotel Dumort, tal vez allá allí alguien que me de una respuesta.

Simon estaba en su cuarto acariciando a Yossarian, y el gato últimamente parecía más temeroso y asustadizo así que Simon de vez en cuando se sentaba para rascarle la espalda y calmarlo, el gato lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras él hablaba solo. – Volveré el sábado, el sábado cuando Eric no pueda detenerme.

Simon había estado allí suficiente tiempo intentando decidir qué hacer, cuando recordó que le había prometido a su madre llamar a su hermana mayor, entonces consideró que ese era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. - ¿Rebecca?

- ¡Simon! Es un milagro que te acuerdes de tu hermana mayor.

- Hola, necesito preguntarte algo importante.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Sabes si estuve haciendo algo importante en los últimos 4 meses antes de finalizar el año pasado?

- Simon no me has llamado ni una sola vez en meses, solamente he estado en contacto con mamá. Seriamente creí que estabas enfadado. Yo te llamé dos mil veces y te envié cientos de mensajes de texto y tú no contestaste, eso es lo que creo, aunque pensándolo bien, no recuerdo mucho creo que no puedo ayudar.

- ¿Qué te dijo mamá sobre mí Becca?

- Solo me dijo que nunca estabas en casa y que estaba preocupada por ti.

Simon se cuestionó mil veces debatiéndose en si debía contarle a su hermana lo que le estaba sucediendo o no.

¿Simon sigues allí? – Preguntó Rebecca debido al silencio en la línea

- Becca, yo no recuerdo nada acerca de ese periodo de tiempo.

- ¿ Te has golpeado la cabeza? es una pregunta seria, no es una broma.

- No lo recuerdo y no tengo ninguna herida ni evidencia de eso.

- Dime sinceramente si has estado consumiendo drogas.

- ¡No Becca! ¡Lo juro que no!

- Simon, cualquier cosa que hayas vivido o hecho, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, tienes que estar seguro que puedes contar conmigo, que vas a estar bien.

Había tanta sinceridad en la voz de Rebecca que Simon no dudó ni un minuto en que ella estaba diciéndole algo que era verdad.

- Becca, no estoy seguro de querer estudiar música, no sé ni siquiera que quiero estudiar ni a donde debo ir. Es como si estuviera viviendo y tomando decisiones para otra persona, pero no para mí propia vida.

- ¿Entonces que te imaginas haciendo el resto de tu vida?

- Cuando intento imaginarme que debo hacer es como si mi mente se bloqueara, lo mismo que siento cuando quiero recordar.

- Podrías intentar visitando un psicólogo, tal vez con recursos como la hipnosis, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Hipnosis?

- Sí, sí. La hermana de una compañera de la universidad es sicóloga y vive en Nueva York, ella utiliza ese método, podría conseguirte una cita para mañana mismo.

Simon sopesó la idea por unos momentos. Consideraba la hipnosis una opción ridícula, pero también estaba desesperado.

- Iré, envíame los datos en un sms.

- Hecho

Isabelle llegó retardada y para la cena a Idris, Robert estaba molesto aunque si hubiera sabido la razón tal vez lo hubiera pasado por alto, la cena había sido organizada en la casa del Consul, Isabelle no conocía la mitad de las personas invitadas, solamente a los Penhallows y a su padre, estaba aburrida.

La luz mágica iluminaba el salón y hablaban con una renovada energía, la derrota de Sebastian les había dado un estupendo ánimo a todos. La cena consistía en pollo en salsa de naranja con papas hervidas, Izzy aprovechó para tomarse un par de vinos blancos que le sentaron de maravilla. Entre los invitados estaba un muchacho de cabello rubio que hablaba con acento francés y se llamaba Demian Montequieu, sus padres también habían sido invitados, a ellos les agradaba decir la mitad de las palabras en francés como si fuera algo divertido. - ¿Como fueg estarr en Edom?

Isabelle estaba pensando en Simon y no notó la pregunta, su padre tuvo que repetirla con cierta molestia. Isabelle contestó pensativa – Fue agotador y… doloroso.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de haber caído herida, el te amo de un vampiro y los ojos verdes de Sebastian.

- ¿Podrías ser más específica? - Dijo Jia.- A pesar de que los habían hechos testificar mil veces acerca de lo sucedido en la realidad demoniaca usando la espada mortal y la habían dejado en cuarentena. – Vamos, todos quieren saber.

- No es realmente agradable hablar de eso. Lo siento.

- Nosotros lo sentimos Isabella. Es que es tan tentador saber todo acerca de ustedes, ¡la chica que le cortó una mano a Sebastian! Se escribirán canciones de eso. – Agregó Demian, Izzy no supo diferenciar si era amable o adulador. Solo que no le agrado.

- Si se van a escribir canciones es probable que sean sobre el cabello rojo de la chica que mató a Sebastian y convocó al Ángel para matar a Valentine, no sobre mí.

- Su humildad nos asombra. - Dijo el padre de Demian.

Isabelle estaba a punto de estallar de la impaciencia. No estaba acostumbrada a la diplomacia.

- Seguramente Clary no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos sin la ayuda de mis hijos. - Dijo Robert.

- Isabelle intentó ocultar su molestia ante tal afirmación, su padre le dio una mirada severa, como si tuviera derecho, él no había estado en Edom había ni respirado sus cenizas, ni había perdido a Simon. Edom no era un lugar del cual le gustaba hablar para enorgullecerse.

- Isabella nos encantaría tenerla en Paris algún día. ¿Podría hallar un lugar en su agenda para visitarnos?

- Ahh.. Podría preguntarle a mi madre. Recuerden que soy menor.

- No es necesario hija, yo te doy permiso.

- Claro. Entonces intentaré sacar tiempo, supongo.

El resto de la velada fue menos molesta, aunque Isabelle estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir rápido. Demian se mostró atento y servicial, pero a Izzy eso no tardó en recordarle a Sebastian, ahora todos los chicos que intentaran ser demasiado atentos le parecían a Sebastian cuando tenía el cabello oscuro, ese fue el Sebastian que mató a Max.

- Nos veremos mañana en la reunión Isabelle. - Dijo Jia cuando la despidió.

Isabelle subió a su habitación y la encontró tal como la había dejado unas semanas atrás, se cambió por una de las camisetas de Simon y se fue a dormir a la cama de Alec.

- Señor Mongomery. - Susurró con añoranza y se quedó dormida entre lágrimas. – Estaba soñando con la cueva de Edom donde Simon le había contado que ilusión había visto cuando entraron a esa realidad demoniaca, sin embargo, en el sueño Simon le contaba que aun amaba a Clary y había soñado que era su novia. – Isabelle se despertó sobresaltada llorando como casi siempre.

- Vas a llegar tarde. – Le gritó su padre desde afuera de la habitación, se había quedado dormida.

- Lo siento, estoy desubicada con el cambio de horario.

- Vístete correctamente, gente importante de todos los institutos van a estar allí.

A Isabelle le pareció implícita en la palabra "gente" la palabra "varones", sin embargo, no quería discutir con su padre, así que eligió un vestido muy bonito color azul claro.

- Necesito enseñarte algo en la tarde, no hagas planes.

- ok. - Respondió ella secuestrando un café y panecillos que alguien había dejado, luego salió para el salón de los Acuerdos

Ingresó silenciosamente como si no quisiera hacerse notar, los asistentes no eran personas pertenecientes al concejo, así que no mucho de ellos la habían conocido antes, ellos empezaron a susurrar, aunque Izzy creyó que serían cosas negativas, le sorprendieron palabras como: _es hermosa, escuché que salvó a Jace Herondale y le cortó una mano a Sebastian, ella también estuvo en Edom_. Ahora entendía cuando su madre les había dicho que eran celebridades y no estaba muy segura que le agradara la nueva atención.

Demian se sentó a su lado y saludó con excesiva amabilidad, otra vez Sebastian con su cabello negro apareció en su memoria. - Hola Demian.

- ¿Descansaste bien?

Isabelle había llorado gran parte de la noche y se había levantado tarde. - No realmente.

- Isabella, quisiera salir a pasear con usted esta tarde

- Es Isabelle, y mi padre dijo que me necesitaba. Lo siento no puedo, tal vez en otro momento más oportuno.

Era extraño cómo las cosas cambiaban, estaba rechazando una cita con un francés sexy, algo que hubiera sido imposible un año atrás.

La Cónsul pidió silencio e inició la reunión. - Sé que esto ha sido sorpresa pero este tema es uno de los más importante para la Clave, si ustedes están aquí es porque el director del instituto al que pertenecen tiene plena confianza en sus capacidades. Antes de empezar quiero aclararles que esta no es una reunión para votar acerca de nada, los directores los han elegido como las personas correctas para trabajar con los mundanos que tiene la visión, nunca antes la raza nefilim necesitó Ascender tantos humanos. - Jia hizo una pausa para observarlos a todos. - En los últimos meses perdimos cientos de cazadores de sombras gracias a Valentine y a su hijo Sebastian. Es por eso que queremos escuchar sus dudas, opiniones y sugerencias al respecto.

- ¿habrá algún límite de edad? - Preguntó una voz al fondo con acento japonés, Izzy no se molestó en observarlo.

- Las marcas funcionan mejor en jóvenes, 30 años debería ser el límite correcto.

- ¿Cómo podemos saber si alguien es idóneo?

- la visión es una buena señal, pero siempre hay un riesgo, si alguien decide ascender debería conocer los riesgos.

- ¿Qué sucede con los adolescentes que tiene la visión? ¿Son apropiados?

- No debemos tratar con niños. No sería lo correcto. - Respondió Jia muy seria.

Isabelle levantó la mano y todos se quedaron callados para escucharla, se sintió de repente intimidada.

- ¿Qué sucede con los hijos de los cazadores de sombras que han decidido renunciar a la Clave? Aquellos que han vivido como simples mundanos, como exiliados.

- La Ley es muy clara al respecto, aunque se han considerado hacer simples excepciones, la Clave no les prohibirá tener contacto con sus familiares de vez en cuando sin revelar nuestro secreto, continuarán con su entrenamiento, pero a los 18 años serán trasladados como es costumbre. Izzy sonrió a saber que Mary no tendría que perder a su familia y descubrió rápidamente que el asunto no le era del todo indiferente.

La comida estuvo agradable, aunque muchas personas se acercaron a saludarla como si la conocieran, algunas veces le parecía incomodas las preguntas sobre Edom, sobre Sebastian, todo fue bien hasta que alguien se le ocurrió preguntarle por el Daylighter, entonces Isabelle se retiró. Su padre ya estaba esperándola cuando llegó.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien.

- ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

- No realmente. - Respondió Isabelle, Robert lució decepcionado.- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Un lugar muy especial. - Contestó su padre sonriendo. - Vamos a ir a caballo. - Isabelle supo que tendría que cambiarse.

Ahora entendía porque Robert había insistido tanto en que todos tomaran clases de equitación, Jace no las necesitaba porque había vivido en Idris desde pequeño, pero ellos habían vivido en NY demasiado tiempo, en Idris se andaba a pie o a caballo. Robert la guió por los campos colindantes a la ciudad, donde las familias más poderosas tenían sus casas solariegas. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Sabrás cuando lleguemos. - y era cierto, Isabelle lo supo inmediatamente, era una propiedad que se veía inmensa a través de la reja, el enrejado tenía patrones de llamas de fuego y se leía en la parte superior Lightwood. Era la casa solariega de su familia. Isabelle se quedó anonadada cuando la vio, aunque sin comprender como nadie le había hablado de la propiedad

- Perdimos nuestra casa solariega y nuestra casa en la ciudad, por culpa de Valentine. Cuando fuimos exiliados la Clave tomó todas nuestras propiedades.

Robert le respondió a sus pensamientos. - Años de vivir en la oscuridad y la vergüenza por haber estado en el Círculo, hay otras propiedades Lightwood, pero esta me correspondía a mí y ahora a ti.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Donde dejas a Alec?

- No hay nada malo con Alec, no soy el villano Isabelle, pero él no va a tener un descendiente, tú sí.

- No me gusta cómo estás hablando papá, Alec debería estar aquí.

- Él vendrá cuando desee, la Clave nos ha devuelto nuestras propiedades, gracias a lo que hicieron en Edom, nuestras propiedades y nuestra riqueza. Eso fue algo que hicieron juntos

- ¿Hay otra más aparte de esta?

- Una casa en dentro de la ciudad, una en NY, y varias en Inglaterra.

- No sabía que éramos tan ricos.

- Maryse y yo nunca quisimos hablarles de lo que habíamos perdido, era innecesario.

Algo en su mente empezó a gritarle. - _Alec tendría que estar aquí, Alec tendría que estar aquí. _Una y otra vez como un vaivén.

- Hay una razón por la que estás haciendo esto, quiero saberla.

- Está bien, quiero pedirte que te quedes en Idris conmigo, eres la hija del Inquisidor. es aquí al lugar donde perteneces.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaban de decirnos que no seremos transferidos?

- Yo lo propuse porque quiero tenerte aquí. Podrías vivir aquí y conocer a un cazador de sombras que te guste, de buena familia, no como los submundos con los que sales. Podrías emparentarnos con una buena familia, sería excepcional, tener hijos herederos de esto Izzy. Sería todo perfecto, el esplendor de nuestra familia regresaría a como fue años atrás, tú puedes hacer todo eso.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? - Isabelle levantó la voz. - Mamá acaba de pedirme que me quede a ayudarle en el Instituto, ella tiene que manejarlo sola porque tú estás acá viviendo cómodamente en Idris con tu túnica gris, y ¿Ahora me pides que venga contigo?- Izzy estaba al borde la histeria. - Hablas de herencia, emparentar y casarme, hijos ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar elegir que es bueno para mí? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de nuestras propiedades sin que Alec esté con nosotros?

- No hay nada malo con Alec, lo único que me molesta es que no tendré un nieto con mi apellido, no estoy en contra de él, tampoco en contra del brujo.

- No voy a abandonar a mi madre. Lo siento papá y no prometo emparentar con un cazador de sombras de buena familia tampoco.

- Eres como tu madre, obstinada. Mira hasta donde nos llevó, se unió al Círculo de Valentine y nos hizo perder todo.

Isabelle lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. - Ella me pidió que me disculpara por lo que te dije antes en las afueras del Gard. Pero no me arrepiento.

Robert la miró indignado y por un momento ella pensó que la golpearía, pero él no lo hizo. No quería perder la guerra con ella, la necesitaba.

- No quise ofenderte al mostrarte mis planes, Isabelle. No te estoy ofreciendo nada malo para ti, no pierdes nada si lo meditas, acá en Alicante está tu casa también y la de Alexander.

- Si quieres que lo piense hablaras con él con Alec, no vas a seguir haciéndolo sentir como si fuera nada por ser gay. La próxima vez que vengamos, entraré con él y veremos juntos las propiedades Lightwood.

- Está bien. Regresemos entonces.

Ambos regresaron en silencio a la ciudad, Isabelle se internó en la habitación que Alec y Jace habían compartido, sacó de entre sus pertenencias una caja, la caja contenía varios soldaditos, los soldaditos que habían sido de Max, se sentó con la espalda recostada a la cama y sacó uno por uno de los soldaditos, los puso en el suelo y luego se quedó observándolos, rara vez se había sentido tan sola. Esa noche extrañó a Simon como cada noche, pero más a su familia, los cuidados de su madre, la compañía de Alec y de Jace y la alegría de Max.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos. **

**Este update lo consideré necesario porque creo que la aceptación es fundamental en el duelo. Elegí dos canciones para este update, la primera es "No hace falta de que lo digas" de Alejandro Lerner y la segunda es "You are not alone" de Michael Jackson.**

**Sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas en cualquier momento que lean esto.**

**Cassandra Clare escribió TMI no yo.**

**Maxwell **

Leo tocó la puerta de la biblioteca, Maryse estaba adentro revisando documentación de la Clave cuando él ingresó.

- ¿Sabe cómo le fue a Isabelle en Idris?

- Su padre me envió un mensaje de fuego, dice que todo está bien.

- Acaba de llegar una nota para usted, alguien la deslizó por la puerta. - Leo le entregó un sobre sellado.

- Gracias Leo. - Respondió Maryse pero sin abrirlo, él entendió el mensaje y abandonó la habitación.

Maryse había escuchado pacientemente la explicación de Isabelle y Clary dos días atrás, acerca de su encuentro con Mary. Las chicas le habían dicho que efectivamente la muchacha era su sobrina, Maryse sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a su hermano. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, ella no lo veía como un traidor, siempre había sido una buena persona, y haber elegido una mundana sobre la Clave le había parecido noble. Isabelle le informó que él había muerto dos años atrás, Maryse no lloró, estaba cansada de llorar por Max y por su divorcio, era hora de empezar a reaccionar diferente.

- Mary prometió que iba a hablar con su madre. – Dijo Isabelle antes de irse a Idris.

- Ella va a pensar que alejaremos a su hija de ella, Maxwell debió advertírselo

- Mary empezó a tener conciencia del mundo de las sombras hace poco.

- La sangre la está llamando, puede ser por su edad o porque la raza Nefilim estaba peligrando, no dudo que llamará a muchos más.

- Tiene dos hermanos, además. Le advertimos que eso iba a empezar a sucederlos a ellos también.

Ahora Maryse estaba allí en la biblioteca leyendo un mensaje de la mundana con la que se había casado su hermano, ella nunca había sabido su nombre y ahora lo sabía: Diana Hill.

_Aceptaré verla, biblioteca pública de NY, 5 PM._

Maryse se preguntó si debía asistir sola al lugar, pero luego se decidió por la compañía de Alec, también se decidió por una blusa de manga larga para ocultar sus marcas, y le hizo la misma recomendación a Alec, no quería asustarla.

Ambos caminaron con una charla poco animada acerca del expediente de los jóvenes asesinados recientemente, Alec le informó que los había dejado en el instituto para que ella los revisara después, tardaron poco en llegar porque la biblioteca estaba a pocas cuadras del Instituto, en la entrada había una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro baja, estaba nerviosa como si se debatiera entre quedarse o salir corriendo, Maryse supo entonces que esa era la mujer por la cual su hermano Maxwell había abandonado Idris, tenía que ser muy especial entonces.

- Diana mucho gusto, soy Maryse Lightwood, él es mi hijo Alec.

- ¿Quiero saber si ustedes van a llevarse a mi hija? - Preguntó la mujer sin saludar ni siquiera, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. - Por favor no se la lleven.

- Vamos a tomar un café y hablaremos acerca de Mary, nadie va a sacarla a la fuerza de su casa.

La mujer asintió y los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería de la biblioteca, estaba medio vacío el lugar.

- Isabelle nos contó que Mary ha estado viendo cosas que muchos considerarían "paranormales"

- Yo no lo sabía, apenas me lo contó ayer, me dijo que se había reunido con su hija y que ella le había dicho que hablara conmigo y que usted también quería hablar conmigo.

- No he sabido nada de la vida de Maxwell en dos décadas, me acabo de enterar que murió hace dos años, lo siento Diana, yo también lo extraño mucho, lo digo sinceramente, nosotros teníamos una buena relación, pero la Ley...

- Él me advirtió que esto podría suceder, que un día alguien podría aparecer para llevarse a los niños. Por favor se los ruego, no lo hagan.

- Nosotros somos su familia también. - Dijo Alec. - no tenemos intención de hacerles daño.

- Diana ellos son especiales, no son como cualquier persona, ellos tiene la sangre del ángel.

- Su mundo es muy peligroso, Mary podría acabar muerta.

- Yo sé que es peligroso, acabo de perder a mi hijo menor, se llamaba Max y murió hace poco, pero él sabía quién era, sabía en el mundo en que vivía, nos aceptaba y se sentía aceptado.

- Lo que dice mamá es cierto, fue Mary quien buscó a mi hermana, lo hizo porque estaba realmente desesperada, ustedes podrían irse de aquí y huir, pero ella va a seguir viendo cosas y la sangre de nefilim va seguir dentro de ella. Ella tiene el derecho a saber quién es y relacionarse con personas que la entienden, que están viviendo lo mismo. Sino va a ser una marginada en el mundo

Diana se quedó sopesando por un momento las palabras de Alec, Maryse también parecía sorprendida de la sabiduría que él había adquirido recientemente, había madurado de una manera asombrosa.

- ¿Qué debo de hacer entonces?

- Permítale hablar con nosotros, conocer quién es y entonces ella misma tomará la decisión.

- Está bien, pero si hay un mínimo riesgo de que los aparten de mí, me iré, lo juro.

- Una cosa más, por favor no vayan al Instituto, por ahora. Es peligroso.

Simon no estaba totalmente seguro del método de la hipnosis pero ya estaba al borde del desespero, los sueños no habían desaparecido, a veces soñaba con una chica de cabellos rojos como el sol al atardecer, a veces la veía en sus sueños muy concentrada en una hoja de papel dibujando, y la chica casi siempre hacia el mismo dibujo, un ángel de ojos, cabellos y alas doradas. Muchas veces la chica lo llamaba en sueños como si lo extrañara, y él también la extrañaba, como hubiera extrañado a su propia hermana. Simon salió del colegio y fue directamente al lugar donde siempre tomaba café, la mujer le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Dónde está esa chica de cabello rojo que siempre andaba contigo?

- Debe estar equivocada, no tengo ninguna amiga de cabello rojo. No tengo ninguna amiga cercana de hecho. – Respondió.

La mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado como si no fuera posible que ella se hubiera equivocado, y algo en su mente quería recordar desesperadamente el sueño de la noche anterior.

El consultorio de la sicóloga era frío, pintado de blanco como si fuera un hospital. Él hubiera esperado ver una mujer más joven, pero Becca lo había referido a una señora de unos 45 o 50 años vestida como si fuera la década de los 90's. Sin embargo fue amable.

- Simon cuéntame que te sucede. - Preguntó una vez que lo hizo recostarse en un inmenso y cómodo sillón de cuero.

- Algo ha pasado con mis recuerdos, hay un periodo de tiempo, los últimos 6 meses antes de finalizar el año que no recuerdo muy bien, es muy vago todo. He tenido sueños extraños y me siento como si estuviera en el lugar incorrecto.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

- No lo sé no lo recuerdo.

- ¿Consumo de alucinógenos?.

- No lo hago ahora y no tengo curiosidad alguna de hacerlo.

- Cuéntame de tus sueños.

- No recuerdo mucho de ellos, es lo más difícil, mi madre me dice que me despierto gritando en las noches, a veces sudando pero… no recuerdo nombres, ni lugares, ni personas. A veces figuras, olor a cenizas y a fuego, olor a rosas, olor a crayones y lápices de color.

La psicóloga se quedó mirándolo con mucha curiosidad, él había estado hablando por un buen tiempo, como si necesitara desahogarse.

- Voy a intentar ayudarte Simon, con hipnosis, espero poder hacer algo por ti.

La mujer le dijo que se relajara y mirara fijamente al péndulo que había empezado a mover sobre sus ojos, no tardó en quedarse dormido y empezó a soñar, estaba en un lugar de mucha oscuridad y escuchaba el sonido como si alguien cavara un hoyo, esa persona estaba cavando su tumba, Simon se asustó, a lo lejos la mujer le hablaba, le decía que no se preocupara, pero era muy tarde él estaba desesperado por salir de la tumba, estaba encerrado y con sus propias manos tenía que hallar el camino hacia la superficie. - Dejenme salir por favor. - Se estaba ahogando, podía probar el sabor de la tierra en su boca y no había luz que pudiera iluminar esa oscuridad, el aire estaba abandonando sus pulmones y el desespero por sobrevivir era demasiado. En un momento estaba muriendo lentamente y al siguiente había despertado en la oficina de la mujer quien lo miraba preocupado, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, estaba desorientado.

- ¡Simon está todo bien!- Tranquilízate.

- Yo había muerto, estaba siendo enterrado. - él no se estaba sintiendo bien, la cabeza había empezado a dolerle intensamente y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

La mujer se levantó apresurada y le ofreció una bebida para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Simon? ¿Recuerdas algo?

- No, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera como llegué aquí. - Las manos del chico estaban temblando.

- Viniste aquí porque tenías problemas para recordar, parece que has tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte Simon, si lo olvidaste parece que hubo una buena razón para hacerlo, no te recomiendo intentar más. Estuviste a punto de desmayarte.

Simon había cerrado los ojos otra vez intentando calmar su respiración. - ¿Quiere decir que es mejor no intentar recordar?

- Tu cerebro podría estar reaccionando a una experiencia traumática como método de defensa.

- Pero yo necesito recordar, hay una parte de mi vida que se perdió, una parte esencial, la parte que me dice quien soy y que quiero ser.

- Casi te desmayas, casi no puedo traerte de regreso Simon, nunca había visto un caso como el tuyo.

Ese miércoles, Isabelle se levantó temprano cuando las sombras de la noche estaban empezando a irse y el sol aun no había salido, entre sus pertenencias encontró un vestido que había traído desde el Instituto, el vestido era blanco con runas doradas, un vestido de luto. Habían pasado muchos meses desde la muerte de Max, sin embargo ella no había asistido a su funeral y tampoco había hallado el momento correcto para despedirse. Ese momento estaba ahora frente a ella. Cuando Max había muerto, ella había tenido alguien para aferrarse, Simon había evitado que ella se hundiera en la oscuridad, ahora estaba sola.

Cuando salió de la casa del Inquisidor, un rayo de sol empezaba a asomarse en el cielo, Isabelle llevaba el cabello suelto y contrastaba de manera hermosa con el vestido blanco, llevaba la caja de soldaditos que había recogido en el cuarto de Max en Nueva York y un ramo de rosas blancas, en el camino vagamente recordó lo que había sucedido la noche en que su hermano menor había muerto, su látigo electrum salvando a Aline, el rostro y cabello negro de Sebastian, Max diciéndole que había alguien en las torres del demonio, un golpe seco en su cabeza y luego su madre llamándola desesperada creyendo que ella estaba muerta, sus ojos relajados al descubrir que no era cierto y el peso de la verdad sobre todos después, Max no respondía, su corazón estaba en silencio

El cementerio de los cazadores de sombras no era en realidad un cementerio, ya que los cuerpos eran quemados y las cenizas usadas como protecciones, el lugar solamente se usaba para dejar recordatorios de aquellos que se habían ido, no había tumbas. Isabelle conocía el lugar que pertenecía a su familia, era un mausoleo con patrones de fuego grabadas en sus puertas y una L tamaño gigante. Isabelle abrió la reja y luego descendió por unas escaleras a la cripta. En el lugar había poca luz, Isabelle encendió su piedra de luz mágica y se dio cuenta que había placas de mármol con nombres grabados de sus antepasados, no le costó hallar una placa en la que se leía "Maxwell Joseph Lightwood", Isabelle volvió su rostro como si no soportara leerlo y estuvo allí por unos segundos o minutos sacando valentía para levantar el rostro y aceptar la realidad, el tiempo corría diferente allí.

Después de respirar profundo volvió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el nombre de su pequeño hermano, esta vez fijó sus ojos oscuros en ese nombre respirando la realidad, aceptándola, había empezado a llorar en algún momento, y hubiera entregado muchas cosas por tener a Simon a su lado en ese momento, pero entonces lo imaginó a él feliz con su vida mundana y entonces fue como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Sin embargo debía ser valiente y terminar, finalmente esa era la razón por la que había ido a Alicante, así que las primeras palabras salieron muy difícilmente a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Hola Max, perdón por no haber venido antes. - Dijo casi en un susurro mientras sus dedos recorrían una y otra vez las líneas que formaban su nombre. - Yo, no me sentía capacitada para hacerlo. Yo vine hoy aquí para despedirme…

Eras un niño muy bueno y feliz y no merecías lo que te paso, lo siento… Perdóname por no haber podido protegerte esa noche, por no haber estado para ti, yo debí haber sabido que algo malo había con Sebastian y debí haberte escuchado, yo lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Si hubiera algo que estuviera en mi poder cambiaría mil veces y me pondría en tu lugar, pero no puedo Max. No puedo.

Isabelle estaba llorando como nunca, pero de alguna manera no se sentía incómoda al respecto como si tuviera que esconderse. Se sentía haciendo lo correcto.

- Yo, no soy una persona de mucha fe, pero recientemente vi al Ángel emerger de un lago y el fuego celestial en una espada, así que me he permitido creer que estás en un lugar mejor, un lugar donde nadie puede hacerte daño, donde nadie puede causarte dolor, donde nadie puede herirte. Voy a imaginarte feliz como siempre eras y voy a creer que algún día podremos encontrarnos nuevamente.

Isabelle se quedó unos minutos más en silencio intentando recordar sus mejores momentos con Max, especialmente el día en que lo había conocido, ella tenía 7 años y sus padres le habían presentado al nuevo miembro de la familia y ella lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio.

- Te traje un regalo. - Isabelle colocó la pequeña caja llena de soldaditos en el suelo. - Sé que te gustaba vernos a todos como a pequeños soldados de un ejército, que amabas a Jace por ser un guerrero, somos eso Max, tú eras el más pequeño de todos, y voy a recordarte siempre, no nos olvides tú tampoco. Por favor. Ruego por volverte a ver algún día Max, te extrañaré toda mi vida. Te amo. – Luego puso sus labios lentamente en las líneas que formaban el nombre y depositó las flores al lado de la caja de soldados, antes de irse dio una última mirada a la caja llena de soldaditos, se limpió las lágrimas y salió. Se sentía como si hubiera dejado un peso en ese lugar.

Cuando regresó a la casa de su padre, se cambió las ropas de duelo y se colocó botas largas, una falda y una blusa que solamente se sostenía de una tira, sentía que había dejado un gran peso en el cementerio, todavía extrañaba a Max y a Simon, pero ya no se sentía culpable. Empacó toda su ropa y luego bajó con su maleta al hombro, su padre estaba esperándola abajo. Llevaba ropas normales, no de Inquisidor.

- Ya me voy papá.

- Eso veo, tengo algo que debes entregarle a tu madre. - Él le alargó unos documentos que llevaban el sello de la Clave. - Son los documentos de la propiedad TrueBlood, también fue devuelta. Ya que su hermano desertó corresponde solamente a ella.

- Se los daré, papá recuerda hablar con Alec.

- Lo haré, recuerda pensar en mi propuesta.

- Ya lo hice, no puedo vivir en Idris, este es el lugar donde murió Maxi, voy a ayudar a mamá a levantar el Instituto, le di mi palabra y suelo cumplirla. Lo siento.

Luego salió en dirección a la entrada del salón de los acuerdos, un brujo desconocido había hecho un portal para ella. Maryse la estaba esperando del otro lado, era más temprano en NY. - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, visité el mausoleo. Papá te envió esto. – La chica alargó el sobre con documentos y Maryse se apresuró a abrirlo y a mirarlos.

- Los documentos de la propiedad TrueBlood, no sabía que la devolverían. – respondió observándolos con admiración. – Es la casa donde Maxwell y yo crecimos.

- También devolvieron las propiedades Lightwood. Papá quiso enseñarme la casa solariega

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Le dije que iría con Alec. ¿Sabías que iba a emboscarme para que me quedara en Idris?

- No pero lo supuse, creí que tal vez tú querrías hacerlo después de lo que pasó con Simon.

- Cada día que paso se hace más difícil extrañarlo, pero no por eso voy a irme. Yo te di mi palabra que iba a quedarme y ayudarte.

- Hablando de eso, hablé con la mamá de Mary, le expliqué lo que está sucediendo, creo que va a permitirle acercarse a nosotros hasta que tomé una decisión

- La Cónsul nos dijo que no van a separar a los hijos de desertores de sus hogares, tendrán la decisión cuando sean mayores de edad. Aunque deben recibir entrenamiento adecuado.

Lo que sucedió con Clarissa ayudó. Todo está cambiando


	15. Chapter 15

**La canción para este post es Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park.**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Cassi Clare.**

Donde Pertenezco

Simon no se sentía muy bien esa mañana de jueves, el episodio de la hipnosis lo había dejado agotado y con dolor de cabeza, los sueños habían sido peores, aunque los recordaba, el sabor de la tierra en su boca, el sonido de una pala enterrando, la oscuridad. La orientadora le había dicho que debía asistir a su cita sin excusa, así que él estuvo por varios minutos intentando encontrar su camiseta favorita de star wars y al cabo de un rato se dio por vencido, se metió en una camiseta de Iron Man y salió para el colegio.

- Simon, no vas a intentar volver a ese Hotel ¿verdad? Es algo aterrador

- No te prometo nada.

- Hermano, tú siempre eres el más precavido de todos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un buen lugar?

- Solo necesito averiguar cosas que nadie más puede decirme.

- Necesitas una cita con una chica real, nunca vas a dejar de ser virgen si sigues así

Simon le dio una mirada fría. – no creo que sea algo que deba importarte.

- La hermana de Rose va a ir a la presentación en Prospect Park, ¿puedo decirle que tiene una cita contigo?

- ¿Vas a dejar de molestar con el tema si lo hago? – Simon todavía se sentía con la cabeza pesada, necesitaba que Eric lo dejara en paz, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era imposible que lo abandonara.

- Promesa de amigo. – Contestó Eric.

- Está bien. Ahora tengo una cita con la orientadora y esa me produce un vacío en el estómago.

No había manera de que la mañana se animara, una cita con una chica desconocida ni siquiera le motivaba a intentar imaginársela, y si quería imaginarse a alguien era la chica de sus sueños, pero esa chica tal vez no existía. Era cambiar a alguien real por alguien que solo aparecía en sus sueños. Simon entró al colegio y se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de la orientadora.

- Simon, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente

- ¿qué sucede?

- ¿has decidido a que universidad quieres ir?

- No aun, creí que tenía algunos meses.

- Estuve revisando tus calificaciones y hay un error con ellas.

El dolor de cabeza no había remitido ni un poco, Simon lucía enfermo y cansado, la orientadora prosiguió.- No encontramos calificaciones tuyas del primer semestre del año escolar, tampoco hay registro de que hayas venido a clase, es algo extraño.

- ¿Qué? ¡es imposible!

- Si deseas ir a la universidad tendrás que recuperar las calificaciones en todas las asignaturas y aún así sería muy difícil.

Simon estuvo a punto de vomitar el desayuno allí mismo, y estaba más pálido que nunca y de repente había empezado a sudar - ¿Simón? ¿Por qué no viniste a clase en ese periodo de tiempo?

- Yo…. - Él quería decirle que no lo recordaba, que no sabía dónde había estado.

- Simon, tendré que notificarlo a tu madre.

- ¿No podemos intentar de otra manera? yo prometo que intentaré recuperar todas las notas que me hacen falta, por favor no se lo diga a mi madre.

- Esto es realmente grave Simon, estás a punto de reprobar. Tendré que hablar con tu madre.

Simon salió de la oficina de la orientadora, estaba enfadado, triste, perdido y con una gran sensación de soledad, no se quedó en clase sino que regresó a su casa, su madre no estaba en casa, todavía le dolía la cabeza. Entró directamente a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, no quería reconocer pero había empezado a llorar porque no entendía nada, y más difícil que no saber y no recordar nada, era la sensación de que había olvidado algo realmente importante, la sensación de que todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y él no se estaba dando cuenta.

Isabelle no tuvo una noche tranquila, era la primera de varias que pasaba en el Instituto y eso no ayudaba mucho tampoco, estaba usando la camiseta de Simon y a pesar de querer encontrar el aroma de él en ella, solo se encontró con el suyo propio, la frustración la invadió. Hubiera querido tener algo de él, algo que fuera una prueba de las palabras que él había dicho, que la hicieran sentir había sido real, no un efecto de su imaginación, tal vez había imaginado esa conversación en Edom, tal vez la herida la había hecho alucinar, tal vez Simon no había dicho te amo, ni lo había sentido y por eso había olvidado fácilmente. Isabel desdobló la hoja que tenía el poema de Neruda y empezó a leerlo, hacerlo le recordaba lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Simon.

_"__Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Escribir, por ejemplo: " La noche está estrellada, _

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos". _

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta. _

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso. _

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos. _

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito. _

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería. _

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos. _

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido. _

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella. _

_Y el verso cae al alma como pasto el rocío. _

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla. _

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo. _

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos. _

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. _

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo. _

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. _

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. _

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. _

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. _

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. _

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos. _

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. _

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. _

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, _

_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, _

_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."_

Las pesadillas invadieron sus sueños como siempre lo hacían, solo que no eran pesadillas eran recuerdos, y el recuerdo que más se había clavado en su memoria era el momento justo en que Simon la había mirado antes de que el demonio borrara sus recuerdos, una mirada de muchas posibilidades rotas y en el sueño se repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras: "_Lo que haré será rasgar un agujero en el centro de tu mundo, y cuando lo sientas, vas a pensar en mí y te acordarás de mí" _ la voz de asmodeo era el más asqueroso de sus recuerdos, la más terrible de sus pesadillas.

Isabelle se levantó sobre saltada, había estado llorando mientras soñaba y tenía la cabeza completamente mojada del sudor, también la camiseta de Simon. Y se dio cuenta que tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar al recordar la voz del demonio, y corrió al baño porque no creía que pudiera alcanzar a llegar, y a pesar de que no había comido mucho la noche anterior vomitó todo lo que tenía adentro, luego se sentó en el piso del baño a llorar. Nunca había tenido miedo a nada y ahora el miedo lo llenaba todo.

No se dio cuenta cómo llegó a la cocina, tal vez era la sed por las lágrimas que había vertido, tal vez era su estómago que no quería quedarse quieto. Lo cierto es que en ese momento recordó las palabras de Maia, si había de quitarse la idea de estar con Simon, tendría que devolverle sus pertenencias, tendría que dejarlo ir o iba a destruirla.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó su madre al verla sentada en la cocina con la cabeza baja llorando, vestida con la camiseta de Simon y unos pantalones bastante cortos, mirando hacia ningún lado. En sus manos estaba un vaso de cristal medio lleno de agua.

- Maia me dijo que debíamos devolverle a Simon sus pertenencias, creo que tiene razón, debe extrañarlas, pero yo… siento nostalgia, es lo último que me queda de él. Además no logro dormir sin tener horribles pesadillas.

Maryse se acercó y la abrazó, y el abrazo era fuerte y seguro, Isabelle dejo que su madre le acariciara el cabello como lo hacía cuando era una niña.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a devolver las cosas?

- Sí, iniciando la tarde, él debe estar en el colegio y su mama debe estar trabajando.

- Animo. Tú puedes hacerlo.

- ¿El dolor algún día se va?

- No, pero aprendes a vivir con él. - Respondió su madre.

- Lo sabía, no se siente como si quisiera irse a algún lado. –

- No puedes seguir así Iz, son demasiados meses sin dormir, sin comer bien, sin salir. No te miento, he pensado en buscar ayuda, estoy preocupada.

- Ojala hubiera una manera.

- Tal vez la hay, tal vez deberías decirle.

- ¿tú sugiriendo que rompa la Ley? … No mamá, no estaría bien, sería egoísta. Ya lo he pensado suficientes veces, una y otra vez, solo cambiaría de opinión si sé que él no está bien. - Respondió Isabelle mientras se colocaba en pie. – Hora de hacer lo correcto. – luego salió de la cocina, en la puerta se encontró a Leo, quien la miró de arriba abajo.

- Buenos días Isabelle.

- Hola. - Respondió incomoda y continuó. - ¿Diablos, porque siempre olvido que él vive aquí? - Susurró.

Isabelle usó su llave por primera vez para abrir el apartamento de Maia ubicado en Alphabet City, el vecindario no era del todo agradable, pero el lugar era bastante decente. Era remarcable lo que el tiempo podía hacer, Maia había empezado a hacer algunos cambios al lugar y ya no parecía un hogar de chicos, aunque todavía mantenía las cosas de Jordan. Las había clasificado cuidadosamente en cajas para preservarlas, aunque había empezado a salir con el hombre lobo que había visto la noche que se había emborrachado.

Maia no estaba, el apartamento estaba silencioso. Izzy se internó en el cuarto de Simon y se sentó en la cama por unos buenos minutos, era cierto lo que Maia había dicho, el lugar olía a perfume de rosas, después de varios meses, se había escapado toda la esencia de Simon, Izzy hizo un sonido medio desesperado medio exasperado, luego cogió el maletín donde estaban metidas las cosas de Simon tomó un respiro profundo y salió.

Hubiera podido tomar un taxi, pero Isabelle quiso alargar el evento lo más que pudo así que tomo el metro, le dolía el estomago solamente de imaginarse entrando a la casa de Simon, si verlo en el colegio había sido doloroso, entrar a su casa ver donde vivía, sentir su presencia implícita en sus cosas, era algo que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar, pero lo había prometido y además era lo correcto. Y últimamente tenía una obsesión por hacer lo correcto, después de lo de Max sentía que necesitaba tener su conciencia tranquila, no podía llevar más culpa sobre sí misma. Casi había dejado de notar que su teléfono móvil estaba sonando, era Clary.

- Hola Iz, ¿Cómo te fue en Alicante?

- Bien creo, fui a la tumba de Max, fue liberador.

- Me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo, Jace me pidió que te avisara que hoy vamos a salir de cacería en la noche, por si pensabas quedarte donde Maia.

- ¡Gracias! Es justo lo que necesito después de hacer lo que voy a hacer, una buena cacería, distraerme

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy camino a casa de Simon, voy a devolver sus cosas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, es como lo de Max, necesito hacerlo sola.

- OK. Recuerda que estoy para ti.

- Nos veremos en la noche.

Izzy colgó el teléfono y notó el metro había ingresado a Brooklyn por fin estaba cerca, se bajó con el maletín a sus hombros, caminando lentamente como si no quisiera llegar, las calles estaban vacías, casi todo el mundo debía estar en sus ocupaciones diarias, había hojas viejas de periódico arrojadas descuidadamente a la calle, aunque los arboles estaban florecidos y el clima era agradable gracias a la llegada de la primavera. Isabelle casi sin darse cuenta estuvo en la acera de la casa de Simon en minutos, el tiempo había volado.

Lo primero que hizo antes de intentar entrar fue hacerse una runa silenciosa y luego una runa de invisibilidad, las dos quemaron, pero ella agradeció la sensación, a veces el dolor que llevaba dentro era tan fuerte, que necesitaba dejarlo salir con alguna herida, una runa era lo más apropiado. Subió los escalones con un paso majestuoso como de un felino y dibujó una runa en la puerta para que se abriera, esta cedió inmediatamente.

La sala estaba organizada, tenía una tv y un típico sillón viejo con uno de esos forros de boleros que los mundanos adoraban tener, Isabelle colocó el maletín de Simon sobre él, el cual al perder el contacto con ella se volvió visible. El tapete de la sala también era vieja color verde, Isabelle lo odió y lo amó al mismo tiempo, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Simon. No había planeado curiosear demasiado, aunque la tentación era grande. Yossarian sí había logrado verla y se había escondido inmediatamente y ella agradeció mentalmente que el gato no la hubiera atacado, porque enserio le gustaban los gatos.

Las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso se le hicieron gigantes, aunque realmente eran pequeñas, comparadas con el Instituto por ejemplo, Izzy supo que ya había cumplido su objetivo y había devuelto las cosas, ahora no estaba segura si podía pasar la oportunidad de entrar al cuarto de Simon. Avanzó dos escalones y se devolvió, luego avanzó 3 más y se quedó parada como si no supiera que hacer, el anhelo de oler nuevamente la esencia de Simon le ardió en lo más profundo de su ser, así fuera solo el olor de su jabón. Ella contó hasta 3 para calmar su corazón y luego avanzó unos pasos más, hasta que estuvo en el segundo piso.

La habitación principal era la de Elaine, Isabelle lo supo al instante en que se asomó, estaba ordenada y la cama estaba tendida con un cubrelecho de flores, no se molestó en averiguar más, la siguiente habitación tenía un poster de Star Wars en la puerta. – Es esta. – Susurró. – La puerta esta entreabierta y ella no supo en qué momento estaba entrando, como si sus pies y sus manos se movieran sin pedir permiso, la puerta rechinó un poco cuando ella pasó. Había un escritorio con un ordenador y libros y cuadernos regados sobre el escritorio había una hoja de papel con la caligrafía de Simon, era el poema No 20 de Neruda, Isabelle casi hizo un gemido al leer, pensar que habían compartido algo tan pequeño recientemente logró que su corazón palpitara a mil, ahora sí se había puesto nerviosa.

En la habitación también había una silla con mucha ropa encima, más posters en la pared de lo que parecían comics japoneses, lo sabía porque había visto a Max cargar con uno por todo el Instituto, un closet con ropa saliendo por todos lados, en el piso había varios pares de zapatos y cuando fijo su vista en la cama, había un muchacho largo y de cabellos marrones alborotados durmiendo con las gafas puestas, era él, era Simon. Su corazón se detuvo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Este update recibe su nombre de una canción de que seguramente todos conocen y se llama Fix You, de Coldplay para mí es una canción hermosa. Si lo leen escuchándola pues se siente más. Yo soy así medio dramática, no me juzguen. **

**Ya casi se termina este fic así que si te gusta review, son muy apreciadas las opiniones.**

**.-**

**Trataré de repararte.**

Ella no estaba segura que debía hacer, su cerebro le ordenó a su cuerpo que saliera corriendo de la casa, que se fuera y se olvidara de él, que era sensato y apropiado y que era la decisión que ella misma había tomado días atrás, su cuerpo no respondió, no lo hizo porque su corazón mandaba sobre su razón, así que como un reflejo involuntario se acercó para observarlo detalladamente, tenía el cabello desordenado, estaba dormido de lado, casi en posición fetal, la cabeza sostenida en uno de sus brazos, se había quedado dormido con anteojos. Izzy tuvo un deseo inmenso de quitárselos y enredar los dedos en su cabello, de la misma manera que lo había hecho tantas veces en que habían compartido un beso, estaba segura que su runa de invisibilidad y silenciosa no evitarían que él se asustara si ella hacia eso.

No obstante, eso no le impidió acostarse al lado de él, lo hizo tan ágil y silenciosamente como una experta, luego cerró los ojos y aspiró su esencia, olía a él con su mismo jabón pero había algo más, olía a humano, y irradiaba calor de su cuerpo, ella se sintió nostálgica, porque nunca había podido abrazarlo y sentirse abrigada por él o escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Era algo que había perdido sin llegar a tener.

Izzy se quedó contemplándolo por un buen rato mientras dormía, sus pestañas y parpados se movían como si estuviera soñando, aunque fruncía el ceño, no parecía que el sueño fuera placentero, era peor, Simon había empezado a sudar como si sintiera angustia y luego lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era un sueño triste, muy triste. Izzy levantó suavemente una de sus manos y rozó una de las lágrimas mientras le susurraba. – Tranquilo, todo está bien, es un sueño. Tranquilo. – La runa silenciosa hizo que él no escuchara su voz. – él continuaba sollozando y luego escuchó la voz del muchacho hablar. - Son cazadores de sombras, luchan contra demonios todo el tiempo.

Simon estaba en un lugar oscuro y el aire era de cenizas y polvo, aunque extrañamente en su sueño no estaba respirando, estaba en el pasillo de un edificio y las paredes contaban una historia de demonios y destrucción y una palabra que no conocía Skeptron. Y en su sueño estaba acompañado pero no lograba ver el rostro de sus compañeros. Ella, la chica de cabellos negros hasta la cintura estaba de espalda delante de él y caminaba alerta, el quiso tocarla para que se volviera y lo mirara, pero no lo hizo, la historia de las paredes captó su atención, cuando regresó su mirada, ella ya había entrado en otra habitación, Simon quería alcanzarla pero no podía, estaba lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo. Caminó cuidadoso por la misma puerta en la que ella había entrado un momento atrás, había una estatua en la habitación y luego escuchó un sonido de alarma y luego sin saber por qué, una criatura asquerosa atacó a la muchacha, la vio caer con los ojos cerrados y sangrando, Simon corrió y quiso alcanzarla para ayudarla pero sus pies no respondieron, solamente escuchaba voces de sus otros acompañantes que gritaban por ella y escribían en su piel una y otra vez. Simon gritó con voz ahogada. – Son cazadores de sombras, luchan contra demonios todo el tiempo. – Una voz le respondió.

- Y nos morimos todo el tiempo también. - El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de su sueño.

Simon se despertó asustado, su celular estaba encima de la mesa, Isabelle se asustó aun más cuando lo vio despertar estando tan cerca de él, rodó hacia la orilla para alejarse justo cuando él se movió para contestar, ella se cayó de la cama y se golpeo la cabeza al caer pero la runa silenciosa hizo su trabajo nuevamente, cuando se levantó del piso, Simon ya había contestado el teléfono.

- Hola hermana. – Dijo mientras notaba que había estado llorando en el sueño y se limpiaba las lágrimas, él se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Simon estas bien? ¿estabas llorando?

- Estaba soñando, no recuerdo que era.

- Oh Simon lo siento tanto, ¿funcionó ayer?

- No Becca, la hipnosis no funcionó, no puedo recordar nada aun y estoy perdiendo el control, no sé qué hacer.

- Simon tienes que tranquilizarte.

- No puedo tranquilizarme, estoy viviendo un infierno aquí, siento que no pertenezco a ningún lado, no puedo pensar que es lo que quiero, es como si algo le faltara a mí alma, me siento perdido y solo como. Becca yo no soy feliz, lo siento. Lo peor es que me siento roto, me siento como alguien que ha sido roto y ya no puede ser reparado, necesito que alguien me repare.

Simon agachó su cabeza pasándose los dedos de su mano una y otra vez por el cabello alborotado, con la otra sostenía el teléfono. Isabelle se agachó para observarlo de cerca, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo pero no podía.

- Hermanito, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

- Hoy tuve cita con la orientadora del colegio, no tengo calificaciones ni asistencias en los últimos tres meses del año pasado, es como si no hubiera existido, como si hubiera muerto y ahora hubiera revivido en otra realidad. Donde no me siento yo mismo.

- ¿Crees que puedas intentar nuevamente con la hipnosis?

- No, no creo. Espera, mi habitación está oliendo a rosas. ¡Que extraño!

Isabelle escuchó la última parte y salió corriendo de la habitación como si hubiera visto un fantasma, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera, luego tomó su celular y marcó el número de teléfono de Clary. – Clary, Clary. Necesito verte urgente, nos vemos en la casa de Magnus.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te digo allá, es urgente.

Izzy estuvo varios minutos intentando atrapar un taxi, estaba frustrada es como si ningún taxista quisiera parar o no pudiera verla. _- ¡Diablos Isabelle!._ – Se dijo a sí misma cuando lo comprendió, todavía llevaba las runas. Izzy sacó su estela y dañó ambas runas, invisibilidad y silencio y entonces atrapó un taxi inmediatamente.

- Le juró que no la había visto señorita, y de repente usted estaba ante mis ojos. – Comentó el taxista. Izzy estaba demasiado emocionada como para prestarle atención. Isabelle agradeció que la casa de Simon quedara cerca a el área industrial de Brooklyn donde vivía Magnus, en 15 minutos estuvo allí. Le arrojó 50 dólares al taxista y se internó en la casa del mago.

Magnus atendió la puerta sorprendido de verla.

- Es bueno verte en sano juicio, sin estar borracha o con resaca. – Dijo invitándola a seguir. Isabelle estaba agitada por la carrera y sonrojada de la emoción-

- Magnus, me equivoqué, estaba en un error, Simon no es feliz, tenemos que ayudarlo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Magnus no muy convencido

- Estuve en su casa, estaba hablando con su hermana por teléfono y le dijo que no era feliz que sentía que había perdido algo importante en su vida, que estaba roto y necesitaba ser reparado.

- ¿estuviste en su casa?

- ¡Sí! ¿no me estas escuchando?

- ¿Isabelle Lightwood stalker? No conocía esa parte de ti.

- ¡Magnus! Por favor.

- No estoy seguro, la otra vez parecías tan segura de que él era feliz.

Ella no había tenido la oportunidad de analizar el estilo del apartamento de Magnus ese día, era gótico. – ¿Así que no te sienten muy esperanzado hoy eh? Qué suerte la mía.

Clary entró 15 minutos después, sonrojada y agitada, acompañada de Jace y de Alec. - ¿Qué sucede Izzy? – Preguntó al seguir. – Abandoné mi clase de runas, no creo que Leo este muy contento.

- Creo que deberíamos intentar con Simon, creo que debemos intentar devolverle sus memorias.

- ¿Por qué?

Isabelle procedió a relatarles a todos lo que había visto en la casa de Simon. – No me parece que sea correcto que uses las runas para meterte en la casa de Simon Isabelle. – Dijo Alec primero.

- Alec, podrías dejar de comportarte como un hermano mayor por una vez.

- Entonces no sería Alec. – Respondió Jace. - ¿Simon intentando hipnosis? Eso es ridículo. – Continuó con la voz más sarcástica que sabía utilizar, algo muy Jace.

- ¿Qué dices tú Clary? – Preguntó Magnus. Tenía un traje negro y blanco como si llevara un ajedrez encima.

- Como dije antes, creo que él tiene el derecho a elegir, a conocer la verdad y tomar una decisión con la información completa. Yo lo hubiera querido, además lo extraño y es enserio, ¡por favor!

- ¿Izzy?

- Yo quiero que sea feliz y si su vida mundana no lo hace feliz, entonces quiero intentarlo.

- Podría no recordarte Clary, ó podría no elegirte a ti Isabelle. ¿Estarían bien con eso las dos?

Isabelle resoplo mirando hacia el techo intentando tomar una decisión.

- Creo que no habría suficiente tequila para ahogar el dolor, o suficientes demonios para matar, pero esto no es acerca de mí Magnus, es acerca de él, acerca de lo que tu padre le quitó.

- Yo no quiero verte mal Izzy. – Dijo Alec.

- Alec, yo ya estoy rota ¿ok? No debería ser un punto en contra o a favor.

- ¡No quiero que estes rota Isabelle! Quiero que seas feliz.

- Simon tomó la decisión en Edom, ¿no creen que deberíamos respetarla? – Dijo Jace

- Tomó esa decisión porque no habría otra salida y porque odiaba ser un vampiro. Él no hubiera querido olvidar a Clary.

- Él no hubiera querido olvidarte a ti tampoco Iz.

Los ojos de gato de Magnus se fijaron en los ojos azules de Alec, quien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, casi de suplica. – Esta bien, lo haremos. Mañana antes de la boda, iremos a su escuela y lo intentaremos. Alguna de las dos tendrá que hablar con él y si hay alguna sombra de reconocimiento, entonces… usaré el hechizo.

- Gracias Magnus. – Clary saltó sobre él, Isabelle le dio una sonrisa honesta y agradecida, una que no habían visto ninguno en muchos meses.

- Tengo algo que advertirles algo a las dos, esto es serio. ¡Siéntense todos!

Los chicos obedecieron y Magnus prosiguió. – La ascensión es algo serio, una decisión para toda la vida, ustedes se van a comprometer conmigo en que no usarán sus herramientas para influir en él, especialmente tú Isabelle.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No vas a seducirlo para que tome esa decisión, él no puede pensar en ascender solo por querer estar con ustedes, debe hacerlo porque quiere ser un cazador de sombras, sino les aseguro que estaremos cometiendo un error. Él debe llegar allí por sí mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Magnus. – Dijo Jace. – Él va a renunciar a su vida mundana y a su familia, tiene que ser porque quiere la vida de Nefilim, no por estar con una chica.

- Oigan hablan como si yo fuera a tirarme encima de él

- ¡Es mundano Iz! O dime, ¿Cuántas tazas de sopa tomó el primer día que fue al Instituto? Sinceramente. – Preguntó Clary

- Tres – Respondió Isabelle avergonzada.

- ¿tres? ¡Qué asqueroso!

- Está bien, está bien. Voy a intentar controlarme, esto es difícil lo que me piden, he estado extrañándolo por meses.

- Lo sabemos Isabelle, pero no voy a tomar la responsabilidad de quitarle la vida mundana a Simon sino lo prometes.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto en todo caso? – Preguntó Alec de repente, había un poco de celos en la pregunta.

- Simon tomó mi lugar, cambio la vida que tenía para que yo no muriera en Edom, es una deuda que no podré pagar jamás, me importa su vida y mucho.

- ¡Esta bien! Lo prometo. No voy a intentar seducirlo para influenciarlo a ascender, pero no prometo que no voy a seducirlo en lo absoluto, solo no voy a influenciarlo para ascender

- Suficiente – respondió Magnus. – Ahora ¿Cuál de las dos va a hablar con él mañana?

Isabelle le dio la mirada más desesperada a Clary.

- Yo lo haré. – Respondió la pelirroja.


	17. Chapter 17

**Glick Park**

Isabelle regresó al Instituto con el corazón corriéndole a mil, la idea de poder hablar con Simon otra vez, que tal vez él pudiera recordarla era como una luz calidad en su corazón. Era extraño pero estaba sonriendo, sonriendo como hacía meses no lo hacía, como solamente lo hubiera hecho con él. – Oye, estas diferente. – Comentó su madre, mientras tomaban la cena. Jace se había ido con Clary y Magnus se había quedado con Magnus, Leo había decidido comer en su habitación.

- Vamos a intentarlo mamá. Con Simon, vamos a intentar tu idea.

- Oh, Isabelle, él podría no recordarte, ¿vas a estar bien?

- No voy a estar peor.

- Ten cuidado, por favor.

- Lo haré, lo haré. – Isabelle se había colocado de pie para lavar los platos.

- Tú vestido para la boda está sobre la cama.

- Grac…. – Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta, su padre acaba de entrar.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó

Maryse empezó a darle las explicaciones pertinentes a su esposo, llevaba todavía la ropa de inquisidor encima.

- ¿vienes a interrogar a alguien papa?

- No, mañana es la boda.

- Ya veo. – Isabel se acercó para darle un beso de despedida a su madre, Robert pensó que lo haría con él, pero ella salió.

Cuando salió al vestíbulo vestida con su equipamento de cazadora Leo estaba esperándola, el negro le sentaba bastante bien, Jace y Clary estaban llegando.

- ¿Dónde está Alec?

- No creo que venga. – respondió Jace.

- Entonces vámonos. ¿A dónde?

- Cerca, al Glick Park, hay una manada de demonios Husa.

- ¿Una manada? - ¿No deberíamos pedir refuerzos? - Dijo Leo con preocupación.

- Esto es NYC, siempre hay una manada de demonios, y nosotros somos los refuerzos. - Respondió Isabelle. - Deben de haber hecho nido por la humedad del East River, va a estar mojado.

- Ni que digas. - Dijo Clary y emprendieron la marcha.

Glick Park estaba ubicado al lado de la explanada del East River, la parte principal del parque era un lugar de esparcimiento para caminantes que querían observar el rio desde el puente a la sombra de los árboles, de día tenía un alto trafico de transeúntes pero de noche era absolutamente solitario, la policia solía cerrar las rejas en las noche. Jace ayudó a cruzar las rejas a Clary, a Izzy y a Leo haciendo de soporte y luego, él mismo las cruzó en dos saltos. Isabelle tomó la delantera encendiendo su luz magica, seguida por Jace y Clary, Leo cerraba el grupo, el corredor era bastante oscuro y el agua del East River ondeaba suavemente.

- ¿No deberías ir adelante? - Susurró Leo a Jace.

- Está bien, yo voy adelante. - Respondió Isabelle con cierta molesta.

- Una dama no debería ir adelante, es peligroso. - Contestó Leo con cierta autoridad, Jace y Clary quienes habían guardado silencio comprendieron que usar la palabra dama en una cacería para Isabelle no había sido una buena idea

- Llamame Dama otra vez. - Maldijo Izzy por lo bajo. -

- Calmate Iz. - Le dijo Jace notando su molesta.

Los cuatro rodearon el parque pero no hallaron nada. - ¿estas seguro que era el lugar?

- Segurisimo. - Respondió Jace. - Aunque mi detector no reporta ninguna actividad.

- están debajo del puente, a la orilla del rio, el agua debe estar bloqueando la señal. - Respondió Isabelle. - Vamos a bajar.

- Insisto con los refuerzos. - Dijo Leo. - O déjame ir adelante. Añadió, pero Izzy ya estaba desenrollando el látigo en intentando incrustarlo en una de las barandas, cuando se sintió bien asegurada empezó a descender con su luz mágica sostenida en la boca.

- ¿ves algo? - Preguntó Clary.

- No. Los veo abajo chicos. - Izzy descendió con gracia y cayó sin hacer ruido, Jace permitió que Clary se subiera en su espalda y bajó de un salto colgándose de las barandas.. - Leo uso el látigo de Isabelle para bajar.

- Mi sensor sigue sin detectar nada. - Dijo Jace.

- No hay nadie aquí. - Dijo Leo. - Regresemos

- Los husa son medio corporeos, debes esperar el momento apropiado, si es un nido lo detectaremos cuando estén encima. - Respondió Isabelle sin mirarlo, extrañaba a Alec.

- ¿hacemos una fogata entonces? - Dijo Clary y Jace le dio una sonrisa. Izzy ya había empezado a moverse.

- ¿Por qué le gusta ir adelante?

- Para no escucharte, pero hablas demasiado alto. - Respondió ella mientras caminaba, el camino ya no estaba pavimentado sino que era tierra, era normal ver algunos vagabundos durmiendo debajo del puente, pero esta vez no había nadie, a ella le pareció sospechoso.

- Yo debería ir adelante o Jace.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eres hombre?

- ¡Sí!

- Idiota. - Le respondió haciéndole una señal para que se adelantara, Leo sacó su espada y caminó, Isabelle ya había visto una sombra pero no le advirtió, sino que le hizo una señal a Jace para que estuviera pendiente.

De repente tuvieron dos de ellos encima, uno estaba delante intentando atrapar a Leo y el otro estaba atrás atacando a Clary, Clary lo esquivó a tiempo y Jace se le unió para ayudarle, pero el demonio era listo y se corporizaba por instantes y luego desaparecía. Isabelle se quedó quieta esperando para atacar, mientras Leo lanzaba espadazos al aire una y otra vez. - ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco aquí?

- Lo siento. Soy una dama. - Respondió medio sarcástica pero alerta. Leo rodó una y otra vez en el suelo para esquivar el demonio, mientras Clary y Jace hacían lo propio. De repente uno de los demonios logró arrinconar a Leo quien lucía asustado, justo cuando iba a dar la estocada final con sus garras se corporizó e Isabelle lo atrapó con su látigo electrum y jaló fuerte hasta que lo cortó en la mitad. Leo estaba pálido.

Jace notó la estrategia que había usado Isabelle y permitió al demonio avanzar unos pasos al rededor de Clary, cuando el demonio estuvo listo para su ataque final, Jace le cortó la cabeza con su espada serafín, el cuerpo del demonio desapareció. Isabelle ayudó a levantar a Leo y él notó que el látigo electrum le había cortado la piel a ella cuando había halado.

- Necesitas una runa curativa. - Dijo él mientras se levantaba mirándola fijamente con asombro, pero ella no había notado el dolor por la adrenalina, pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

- No es nada.

- Van a venir más.

- Son difíciles. - Añadió Jace.

- Tengo una idea. - Dijo Clary y un grupo de 3 demonios husa se manifestó. - ¡Cúbranme!

- Uno para cada uno, lindo. - Dijo Izzy batiendo su látigo. Leo no se sentía muy seguro del asunto.

Clary empezó a dibujar una runa desconocida para todos en el suelo, mientras los otros tres esquivaban a los demonios con bastante dificultad. - Podrías apresurarte. - Gritó Isabelle. Justo cuando Clary se levantó del suelo

- Terminé, atrae uno de ellos sobre la runa. - Dijo por encima de los bramidos de los demonios. Jace pegó un salto sobre la criatura, cuando se movió hacia atras la criatura lo siguió quedando encima de la runa, entonces esta lo hizo materializar y Jace hundió su cuchillo serafín en el costado. Isabelle entendió el mensaje y usó una de las barandas que sostenía el puente para elevarse sobre el demonio usando su látigo para balancearse y atraerlo a la runa, cuando el demonio lo hizo, Jace le dio un corte certero en la cabeza. Leo rodó por el suelo un par de veces y el demonio los siguió hasta el lugar donde sus predecesores lo habían hecho, E Izzy lo exterminó con un latigazo.

- ¡Fantástica idea! - Gritó en dirección a Clary.

- Esa runa nunca la había visto. - Dijo Leo.

- Es una combinación de dos que me enseñaste esa semana, una de materializar cosas invisibles e iluminar lo que está escondido.

- Muy lista. - Dio Jace dandole dandole un abrazo

- Creo que eran todos. Vámonos a dormir, tenemos una boda y algo más mañana. - Dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa, estaba pensando en Simon.

- Estas herida. - Le dijo Jace acercándose para hacerle una iriatze en el brazo derecho, había tres delgadas líneas de sangre que iban desde la palma de la mano hacia arriba. - Halaste demasiado fuerte. Debes de ser más cuidadosa

- Lo hubiera asesinado. - Respondió susurrando para que Leo no la escuchara.

- Lo se. - Susurró Jace mientras le hacía la runa. - Todos me matarían si algo te pasa, por favor Iz. - Jace le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Ahora eres señor don responsable.

- Nací en enero, técnicamente soy mayor que tú.

- No, ¡tengo suficiente con hermano mayor!

- Entonces tendré que tratarte como una dama, señorita Lightwood. - Isabelle le dio una mirada asesina.

Jace llevó a Clary hasta la casa de Luke y Leo se fue con Isabelle hasta el instituto en taxi, ella iba en silencio mirando por la ventana.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. se supone que tratarte como una dama no debe ser una ofensa

- Me ofende cuando parece que fuera menos en la batalla. Puedo ser una dama y tener menos fuerza que un cazador de sombras varón, pero no soy menos.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Me salvaste la vida allí afuera.

- Está bien. No hay problema, es lo que hacemos.

- Eres alguien excepcional Isabelle. Enserio, me agradas.

- Gracias. - Respondió ella, pero no se volvió para mirarlo.

- Isabelle, ¿por qué no me ves nunca?

- ¿Qué?

- No me ves nunca y yo siempre te veo… eres hermosa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Isabelle se había vuelto para mirarlo. - Eres 11 años mayor que y, tutor en el Instituto y llevas tan solo una semana aquí. Esto no es apropiado.

Él se quedó callado y en pocos minutos estuvieron en el Instituto, Isabelle se bajó del taxi sin tomarlo en cuenta.

- ¡Isabelle! ¡Espera!-. - El había empezado a correr y la alcanzó en el ascensor. - ¿Cómo es que siempre consigo ofenderte?

- ¡Eso fue inapropiado para un tutor.

- ¿y que si soy más que un tutor? ¿Qué hay de malo en decir que eres hermosa? Llevó una semana aquí y no he logrado que me mires ni una vez y cuando lo haces estas enfadada.

Isabelle lo miró, lo miró por primera vez, lucía un poco más bajo que ella, tenía ojos claros y el cabello cortó peinado hacia arriba y era de espalda ancha y los brazos se le notaban a través de su traje de cazador de sombras y era lindo, mucho.

- Yo, no sé qué decir.

- ¿Qué tal una cita? ¿irás con alguien a la boda?

Entonces Isabelle recordó a Simon y cualquier impresión que le hubiera causado Leo se esfumó.

- Lo siento. Es tarde. - Respondió ella y salió del ascensor.

- ¿tarde para qué?

- No estoy interesada. Es tarde.

Isabelle entró a su habitación y notó el desorden en el que estaba, y por primera vez le molestó, quitó toda la ropa sucia que había y la envió a la canasta y las armas fueron a dar a una caja debajo de la caja, y los zapatos al closet, y encima de la mesa de noche fue a dar un comic de Naruto y un poema. Isabelle no sabía en que creía, pero creía en que Max estaba en un lugar mejor, y que ese lugar mejor era el hogar de Dios, y aún la fe era culpa de Simon y entonces Isabelle esperaba que ese Dios le diera la oportunidad de estar con Simon otra vez.

Simon siempre había tenido una fe fuerte, y recientemente amaba decir el nombre de Dios y orar en hebreo más que nunca. Ese día después de hablar con Rebecca se arrodilló y oró. Y la oración era sencilla pero importante: _ayúdame a hacer lo correcto con mi vida y a encontrar mi lugar._ Shalom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Finalmente esta publicación llega al epilogo, palabras que pertenecen a Cassandra Clare quien escribió Los Instrumentos Mortales, Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**. **Gracias por todas las review que me han dejado, han sido realmente agradables y precisamente por eso me animé a escribir la segunda parte, siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios sin importar cuando lo hagan. Si les gusta comenten.**

**La canción para este post es Wonder Wall de Oasis, tal vez sí es cierto, el único que pueda salvar a Iz sea Simon.**

**Seré Valiente.**

Isabelle se contempló a sí misma en el espejo, había madurez en su rostro y tristeza y a la vez había alegría y esperanza. Llevaba un vestido de fiesta color plata que dejaba ver sus marcas de cazadora de sombras y el cabello suelo y liso le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba terminando de aplicar maquillaje sobre su cara.

- No le vas a dar oportunidad. – Le dijo Maryse.

- Quisiera no tener esperanza. Quisiera pensar que estaré bien después de todo. ¿Qué tal si no me recuerda? ¿Qué tal si se vuelve a enamorar de Clary? ¿Qué tal si no soy suficiente?

- No pienses eso, no tengas miedo, se valiente Izzy.

- Lo haré. – Su madre le dio un abrazo considerado.

- Te veré en la boda. No llegues tarde. - Marysé abrió la puerta de la habitación de Isabelle y Clary estaba llegando. – Hola Clary.

- Buena tarde.

- Buena suerte para las dos. Sean valientes. – Añadió y salió.

Simon se levantó esa mañana con más esperanza de la que nunca había tenido y su madre había dejado algunas sus camisetas favoritas que había extrañado tanto encima del escritorio mientras había estado durmiendo, escogió una azul descolorida que adoraba usar, el verano estaba acercándose así que no tendría frio, tomó ésta como una señal de buena suerte. El fajo de papeles de su concierto seguía en el mismo lugar, Simon estuvo a punto de salir sin él, pero en último momento decidió tal vez hoy era un buen día para repartirlos.

Magnus estaba listo cuando ambas llegaron al apartamento y sorprendentemente tenía un excelente ánimo. - ¡Hoy es la boda¡ y yo amo las bodas.

- Hola Magnus. – Saludó Isabelle. – ¿Estás listo?

- ¿están listas las dos? – Ambas asintieron.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Clary se acercará a hablar con él primero. Si él recuerda algo, tan solo un pequeño detalle es necesario, voy a hacer el hechizo y luego voy a traerlo acá para intentar explicarle.

- ¿Si no recuerda nada no servirá verdad?

- No. - Isabelle suspiró. - Guarda el libro blanco Isabelle. Cuídalo con tu vida

- Lo haré.

- Vamos chicas.

Isabelle escuchó a Clary llamarla.

- Izzy acerca de ser parabatai yo…

- Tranquila Clary, sé que vas a esperarlo a él, lo entiendo y si él se volviera tu parabatai creo que yo sería muy feliz con esa idea.

- Gracias. Ojala que funcione, lo extraño mucho, lo necesito él es mi mejor amigo, he vivido toda mi vida con su presencia al lado y llevo meses sin él y es horrible.

- Wow. No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era para ti, he sido egoísta.

- No Iz. Yo entiendo, eres todo menos egoísta.

Ambas recorrieron un camino bastante conocido, Magnus iba como un buen acompañante, uno muy fiel. Clary sintió nostalgia, no solo por Simon, sino por su vida pasada, la que había perdido, aunque no cambiaría su vida nueva por nada en el mundo.

- Es extraño. Es como si todo lo que hemos vivido los últimos meses nos hubiera traído justo a este lugar y a este momento.

- Lo sé.

- _Ahí está_. – Dijo Isabelle tensa y vio como Clary levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo, fue una mirada llena de nostalgia y anhelo, luego sacó la estela para dañar la runa de invisibilidad, Izzy notó que la mano le temblaba. – Buena suerte. – Añadió como para darle ánimos. Luego vio como la pelirroja se alejó en dirección a él

- Relájate. – Le dijo Magnus

- No quiero ni siquiera mirar. – Contestó bajando la cabeza.

Clary estuvo hablando con Simon por un espacio de máximo 5 o 10 minutos, para Izzy fueron una eternidad allí recostada al árbol mirando hacia sus botas porque no era suficientemente valiente para ver lo que estaba pasando y murmurando para sí – Por favor Simon, por favor recuerda, por favor, por favor, te necesito.

Simon estaba tan ensimismado como siempre, pensando en que al siguiente día iría al Hotel Dumort que necesitaba encontrar respuestas, tan lleno de preguntas que ni siquiera notó cuando ella se acercó, fue Eric quien lo hizo.

Era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, pequeña, y era extraño que tuviera varios tatuajes siendo tan joven, la chica lo saludó como si lo conociera, pero en su mente no lograba hallarla, como si estuviera bloqueado, y ella empezó a hablar algo del kínder garden y de ser amigos desde hacia tiempo, pero él no podía encontrarla en sus recuerdos. Sin saber en qué momento la chica se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, y el beso estaba lleno de tristeza y de duelo, de la misma manera que él recordaba que se había sentido cuando había perdido a su papá. – Se feliz. – Le dijo ella como si realmente lo deseara con toda su alma, ¿estaba a punto de llorar?, entonces Clary empezó a caminar en dirección a la calle y el recordó los volantes que había llevado todo el día sin saber por qué.

- Espera, mi banda, tú deberías venir a un espectáculo.

Ella tomó el volante pero la tristeza seguía allí en sus ojos, luego continuó cruzando la calle, y él creyó que en cualquier momento se iba a volver a mirarlo, pero estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo, era como si huyera de él. Entonces él se volvió para buscar a Eric pero lo había dejado. Tendría que tomar el autobús.

- Está regresando. – Dijo Magnus

- ¿tan rápido?

- No parecen buenas noticias Isabelle.

Isabelle levantó la cabeza para ver el último momento, cuando Simon le entregaba una hoja a Clary y esta retomaba el camino hacia ellos, Clary estaba a punto de llorar, Izzy supo que habían fallado, su mundo se estaba desmoronando otra vez ante sus ojos, otra vez lo estaba perdiendo sin recuperarlo aún.

- Estabas en lo correcto. – Le dijo Clary a Magnus pero Izzy estaba viendo borroso todo y las voces de ellos dos eran algo lejano en su mente, sus ojos empezaban a brillar por el asomo de algunas lágrimas, estaban fijos en Simon quien había empezado a caminar por la cera, a caminar alejándose de ella. Isabelle volvió su mirada para escanear a Clary y vio la hoja que sostenía en su mano.

- ¿Qué es eso_?_

- Es un flyer de la banda. - Dijo Clary, y lo empujó hacia Isabelle. Izzy lo tomó con una ceja arqueada. - No puedo verlo. Yo solía ayudarle a imprimirlas.- Ella hizo una mueca. - No importa. Tal vez voy a estar contenta de haber venido, después. - Ella le dio una sonrisa temblorosa, encogiéndose de hombros alzando la chaqueta de nuevo. - Voy a salir. Los veo a ustedes en la casa de campo.

Isabelle vio como Clary se alejaba por la calle frustrada y por fin vio la hoja que estaba sosteniendo y entonces la esperanza regresó como si hubiera sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones en un segundo.

- ¡Magnus!

- ¿Los instrumentos mortales?

- Es el nombre de la banda. Magnus lo prometiste, prometiste que si recordaba cualquier cosa lo haríamos.

Isabelle notó que estaba implorando como si su vida dependiera de ello

- Esta bien, pero si él no lo quiere no podemos decirle nunca a ella.

- Lo que digas, pero al menos tenemos que intentarlo_. _– Isabelle se sintió valiente por primera vez y empezó a sacar su estela para dañar la runa de invisibilidad, iba a hablar con Simon. Por primera vez en meses iba a hablar con él.

No les fue difícil en la parada del autobus, Isabelle sabía exactamente que ruta tomaba para ir a casa y donde la esperaba, él estaba allí, con su cabello marrón alborotado y sus gafas y era todo lo que ella amaba, todo lo que una vez hubiera querido. Magnus lo notó, entonces se ofreció – Yo hablaré con él. – Dijo Magnus acercándose. Isabelle decidió que no se quedaría atrás que lo intentaría hasta el final, así que se quedó al lado de Magnus en todo el momento. Simon estaba pensativo y se tomaba la cabeza como si intentará sacar algo de allí adentro y no pudiera, Magnus desactivó el glamour y empezó a hablarle, Simon estaba confundido y en medio de su confusión había algo que le quitaba el aliento.

- ¿Isabelle? – Dijo Magnus como una señal y ella arruinó su runa de invisibilidad, había llegado el momento de hablar con él

- Hola Simon. – Dijo ella y su nombre fue dulce en sus labios, como una oración.

Simon solo se quedó mirándola y no había reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero sí había algo que ella siempre había visto en ellos cuando la miraba, él la vio como si estuviera contemplando una estrella fugaz, como si fuera algo maravilloso, y para Isabelle él era lo más maravilloso de toda la tierra.

Fue el libro blanco lo que le envió una corriente de energía por todo el cuerpo, y el hombre estaba hablando sobre vampiros, brujas y hombres lobos, ángeles y demonios, justo lo que él había estado investigando los últimos días, ¿acaso él lo había visto en la biblioteca?

- Tú eras un vampiro diurno, un guerrero. - Añadió Magnus y Simon había empezado a perder el hilo de la conversación, el hombre evidentemente estaba loco si creía que él había sido un vampiro y quien sabe que más, Simon había vuelto a fijar los ojos en la chica embelesado mientras ella echaba el cabello hacia atrás, y tenía en el cuello un pendiente color rojo, otra corriente de energía se disparó helándole la sangre. - Clary nació especial. Simon aquí tenía el empuje de ser especial. Él se adaptó. Porque el mundo no se divide en lo especial y lo ordinario. Todo el mundo tiene el potencial de ser extraordinario. Siempre y cuando tengas un alma y el libre albedrío, puedes ser cualquier cosa, hacer cualquier cosa, elegir cualquier cosa. Simon debe llegar a elegir.

Y eso último sí lo había escuchado _elegir_, ¿Qué diablos tenía que elegir? ¿ellos dos eran de alguna clase de culto?, Simon tragó con la garganta seca. - Lo siento. - dijo. - Pero, ¿de qué están hablando?

- He estado buscando una manera de desactivar el hechizo, de quitar esa maldición sobre ti

- ¡Yo no estoy maldito! - Replicó pero el hombre estaba decidido a continuar con la locura.

- Esto que te hizo olvidar. Luego lo he descubierto, yo debería haberme dado cuenta mucho antes, pero siempre han sido tan estrictos con Ascensiones. pero entonces Alec me mencionó: Están desesperados para los nuevos cazadores de sombras ahora. Perdieron tantos en la Guerra Oscura, que sería fácil. Tienes tanta gente para responder por ti. Tú podrías ser un cazador de sombras, Simon, al igual que Isabelle. - Simon se volvió para mirarla nuevamente y ella estaba mirándolo como si le estuviera rogando que escuchara, entonces hizo un esfuerzo por entender que estaba diciendo el hombre de ojos extraños - Yo puedo hacer un poco con este libro; No puedo arreglarlo por completo, y yo no puedo hacerte que lo que eras antes, pero puedo prepararte para que puedas ascender, y una vez que lo hagas, una vez que tú seas un cazador de sombras, no puede tocarte.

Isabelle lo estaba mirando y realmente quería decirle que lo había extrañado, que necesitaba que él dijera que sí, que ya no podía soportar más noches llorando, ni más pesadillas, y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, ojos marrones y ojos negros.

- Es tu decisión, Simon Lewis. - dijo Magnus. - Permanecer en la existencia que tienes, ir a la universidad, estudiar música, casarte. Vivir tu vida. O puedes tener una vida incierta de sombras y peligros. Tú puedes tener la alegría de la lectura de las historias de sucesos increíbles, o puedes ser parte de la historia.

Simon estaba pensando en todas las noches que había estado buscando una respuestas, y los sueños olvidados, y la hipnosis, ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido viviendo la vida de otra persona? Sin siquiera pensar en la universidad ó en la banda, había estado buscando razones por todos lados y ahora estaba alguien allí ofreciéndoselas, y estaba ella, ojos y cabello negro mirándolo como si realmente lo extrañara, lo cual era imposible, pero era cierto y entonces supo que tenía que hacerlo.

- Sí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Preguntó y la chica hizo un sonido como si su mundo hubiera estado a punto de derrumbarse y ahora se hubiera salvado.

- Isabelle, yo continuaré desde aquí.- Dijo Magnus. - Te veré en la boda.

Ella estaba en conflicto no quería irse y dejarlo, era como si nunca quisiera separarse de él, Simon estaba realmente confundido al respecto, porque ella era realmente hermosa y no había razón para que una chica como ella necesitaría a alguien como él.

- Está bien. - Dijo ella finalmente dándole una última mirada y entonces se fue en dirección a la salida de la estación. Simon la observó mientras se alejaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**Finalmente recibí mi copia de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial así que como lo dije esta es la última actualización de este fic., muchas de las palabras son parte del epilogo que obviamente pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y haya sido digna de mis dos personajes favoritos Simon e Isabelle. La segunda parte de este fic se llama "Creando Nuevos Recuerdos" Prometo subir el primer capitulo el domingo en la noche.**

**La canción que elegí para este último update es una muy conocida de Evanescence llamada My Inmortal. Si les agradó este fic espero que me dejen su comentario sin importar el momento en que lo lean. Ha sido un gran placer. **

**.III.**

**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido**

No estaba muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado siguiendo a aquel hombre hasta su casa en Brooklyn, aunque por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él. Magnus le había estado hablando un montón de cosas que no entendía como si estuviera demasiado emocionado, Simon con frecuencia se distraía pensando en la chica del paradero, en su largo cabello y en la manera en que lo miraba, ¿era ella la chica con la que soñaba? Presidente Miau se acercó para saludarle, paseándose por entre sus pies, y luego le saltó encima, Simon empezó a acariciarlo.

- Te dije que le gustabas a mi gato. – Dijo Magnus sonriendo con curiosidad.

- Últimamente intento recordar las cosas que hice los últimos meses del año pasado pero siempre se bloquea mi mente, intenté con la hipnosis y no fue agradable.

- De verdad eras un vampiro. - Contesto Magnus y Simon se quedó pasmado mirándolo fijamente, quería salir corriendo pero sus pies no respondieron, él se permaneció plantado allí y su respiración era agitada, el gato sintió su nerviosismo y se bajó inmediatamente. - Debe ser extraño necesitar aire para respirar otra vez ¿no? ¿y que tu corazón pueda latir, y tan rápido?

- ¿Qué diablos está hablando?

- Simon, fuiste maldecido por un demonio que borró todos tus recuerdos, los recuerdos relacionados con el mundo de las sombras, ¿has notado que tu mente se bloquea recientemente?

- De hecho sí, pero ¿un vampiro?

- Uno muy poderoso, podías caminar a la luz del día.

Simon estaba pensando en su extraña obsesión con la sangre, como si quisiera beberla, entonces supo que era verdad. - Dígame la historia por favor.

- Siéntate. - Respondió Magnus quien también tomó asiento con el libro blanco en sus manos. - Clary, la chica pelirroja que viste temprano es tu mejor amiga, han sido amigos desde que tenían 6 años. Ella tiene sangre del ángel Raziel y está vinculada al mundo de las sombras, tú creciste con ella y fuiste arrastrado a ese mundo. Es la razón por la cual te convertiste en vampiro. Quedamos atrapados en una realidad demoniaca y tú ofreciste tu inmortalidad y tus recuerdos a cambio de nuestra supervivencia, te debemos la vida Simon. Eres un héroe.

Simon no sabía cómo procesar toda la información que tenía, ni que preguntar, Magnus le dio unos minutos para dejarlo calmarse.

- ¿Fui enterrado alguna vez?

- Para convertirse en vampiro se debe ser enterrado. - Respondió Magnus, unas de las pocas cosas que Simon había logrado recordar era la hipnosis, la sensación de ser enterrado, la muerte. Magnus estaba diciéndole la verdad.

Simon colocó su cabeza entre las rodillas, estaba nervioso mucho, entonces recordó la oración que había hecho la noche anterior y entendió que tal vez era una respuesta, una muy extraña, pero al fin y al cabo justo lo que había estado pidiendo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Voy a quitar el bloqueo que hay en tu mente, te voy a devolver la Visión y conciencia del mundo de las sombras, a partir de ese momento podrás ver las cosas como realmente son. Luego si deseas, podrás decidir si quieres ser un cazador de sombras, pero esto no se puede revertir, si decides que no quieres ascender después, seguirás siendo mundano pero tendrás la Visión.

- ¿Y mis recuerdos?

- Podrían venir poco a poco, es una posibilidad. Si asciendes es mucho más posible que recuerdes todo.

- Estoy listo. - Por primera vez sintió que lo que había vivido tenía algo de sentido. Magnus asintió y le entregó el libro blanco. - Acuéstate, tienes que leerlo en tu mente, luego en voz alta. - Simon obedeció mirando la página, y estaba escrito en un idioma antiguo

- ¿qué dice?

- Es un encantamiento, lo leerás tú, lo leeré yo. Va a remover la maldición, después de eso empezaras a recordar algunos detalles.

Simon empezó a leer en su mente pero la letra se leía borrosa, su cabeza se sentía como si alguien estuviera martillando, la maldición estaba luchando por quedarse, Simon quería con toda su alma dejar de leer el libro. - Continua, se valiente Simon, tu puedes hacerlo, esto es lo que tú eres - Simon enfocó nuevamente y continuo leyendo en su mente, cuando terminó estaba sudando frio y su respiración era entrecortada como si no pudiera mantener el aire correctamente dentro de sus pulmones - Ahora en voz alta, va a ser difícil pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

Simon empezó a recitar las palabras y tartamudeaba, pero fue fuerte, recordó los ojos tristes de Clary y los ojos negros de Isabelle, y eso lo hizo más fácil, sus manos estaban temblando y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, esa fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Cuando terminó la lectura, ya no tenía fuerza para sostener el libro y cayó sobre su regazo. Magnus lo recogió y empezó a hacer la misma lectura como si fuera un cantico, y Simon cerró los ojos, imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente como si fueran una cascada.

La primera que vino fue el funeral de su padre, estaba triste muy triste como si tuviera un vacío en el pecho, estaba aún más triste porque se sentía solo, muy solo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, unos ojos verdes lo observaban con cariño y era Clary con su cabello rojo, lo estaba abrazando, y Simon no se sentía solo ya, como se había sentido durante meses se sentía amado, se sentía acompañado.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una casa de campo y un lago, y Clary estaba allí otra vez, estaban jugando, era verano. Luego Clary lo estaba arrastrando hasta el Pandemonium, el hotel de la muerte, él muriendo y alzándose de la tumba otra vez como un vampiro, un barco y un ejército de demonios, un hombre de pelo blanco, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos de fuego, el mordiendo al chico rubio (lo que era bastante extraño), luego mordiendo a Maureen, y era lógico ahora, porque Eric le había contado que ella había desaparecido y una ola de culpa lo invadió. Lo siguiente fue a Clary dibujando algo en su frente y quemaba, una guerra, vio a Isabelle hermosa luchando castigando demonios con su látigo y a Alec usando un arco, un demonio llamado Lilith intentando atacar a Clary y luego volando en cenizas frente a él. Un anillo dorado que le recordaba a Clary, un lugar lleno de cenizas, la chica de cabello negro bañada en su propia sangre, él besándola en una cueva (eso si era sorprendente) y entonces todo estaba llegando a su final, un demonio con cara de ángel devolviéndole el latido a su corazón y diciendo: _Voy a salir al mundo terrenal. Voy a quitar los recuerdos de las personas cercanas al vampiro diurno. Lo recordaran a él como un mortal. _Y luego se vio a sí mismo entregándole el anillo dorado a Clary para despedirse, su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas, los mismos ojos tristes que había visto en la mañana. Simon había empezado a llorar.

- ¡Clary! - Dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Es tu mejor amiga. - Respondió Magnus, había terminado el cantico. - ¿Recordaste?

- Todo tiene sentido ahora.

- ¿Recuerdas a Isabelle? - Magnus estaba un poco preocupado al respecto.

- ¿Yo estaba besándola en mis recuerdos?, ¿eso realmente sucedió?

- Sí. Ni yo sé cómo lo lograste galán.

Simon intentó ponerse de pie pero todavía estaba mareado, Magnus le ofreció un vaso con agua, y el agua era de color verde, el chico lo bebió lentamente y el dolor de cabeza empezó a remitir, estaba un poco embotado como si todo tuviera que procesarlo muy lentamente, se quedó allí sentado en el sillón respirando profundamente, con los minutos estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, y ahora que venía a Magnus podía verlo diferente, sus ojos eran más notorios. Simon se quedó dormido y soñó otra vez, y el sueño no era del todo malo, estaba volando sobre NY y estaba sobre el puente de Brooklyn y la sensación era fantástica, solo que él era una rata y su hocico estaba asomado desde el bolsillo de Clary, esa sanción lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos recordaba el sueño perfectamente, Magnus se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto brillantina en el cabello.

- ¿Sabes que sucede Simon?, realmente amo las bodas. - Magnus estaba frente a él y lucía aburrido. - Realmente no quiero perderme esta boda.

- ¿Cuál boda?

- Jocelyn y Luke, ¿Vamos o te quedas?

- ¿Clary estará allá?

- Sí y también Isabelle? - Simon sonrió.

Isabelle estaba a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas, la ceremonia había sido hermosa, y Luke y Jocelyn se veían radiantes y felices, Clary había estado triste la mayor parte del tiempo pero ahora parecía que estaba empezando a sonreír, ella había prometido que no le diría nada hasta que Magnus lo hiciera, así que se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué te sucede pregunto Alec?

- Tú sabes: Simon. No sé si me recuerde, si lo que sea que Magnus vaya a hacer funcione.

- Alec pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de su hermana y la acercó a su hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

- Tranquila hermanita. No va a ser peor de lo que ha pasado, vas a estar bien.

- ¿Estabas preocupado verdad?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando rompí con Magnus y enviabas a todos a hablar con él porque odiabas verme así?

- Claro.

- Multiplícalo por cien.

- Lo siento. - Respondió ella recostándose en su hombro.

- OK, pero no vuelvas a vomitarme encima. - Isabelle sonrió y su padre les hizo una señal de que se callaran.

La ceremonia había terminado por fin e Izzy estaba buscando distraerse lo máximo posible, charlando con Alec, Jace y Clary, observando al hermano Zacariah y bebiendo champaña, Alec la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde está Magnus? - Preguntó Clary.

- Tiene un mandado. - Respondió Isabelle intentando sonar casual, tenía los nervios al tope y Jace siendo cariñoso con Clary no ayudaba. - Esa es nuestra señal para irnos. - Alec la arrastró fuera de la multitud hasta el borde de la tienda, los dos estaban charlando acerca de sus padres, e Isabelle por fin había aprovechado para hablarle de las propiedades Lightwood devueltas, aunque había omitido detalles de la conversación con su padre para no herir sus sentimientos.

- ¡Llegaron! - Dijo Alec, él estaba mirando de frente e Isabelle estaba de espalda a la entrada, porque no soportaba mirar cada segundo en espera de ver llegar a Simon.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo se ve?

- Guapo.

- No Magnus, ¡Simon!

- Se ve desorientado, como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado. - ¿Vamos?

- No estoy segura. No creo. - Pero entonces vio que alguien más se acercaba, su padre. - Oh no, papá se acerca, creo que después de todo voy a ir. Te dejo.

Alec la miró con ojos como si lo hubiera traicionado, volviéndose para encontrarse con el rostro de su padre y viendo como hermana que se alejaba nerviosa para encontrarse con Simon y Magnus.

Simon la vio venir y ella estaba despampanante, tenía una elegancia que muy pocas chicas tenían, se había recogido un poco el cabello en un moño suelo, y se veía más elegante con el maquillaje que se había aplicado.

- No tartamudees. - Dijo Magnus viéndola que se acercaba.

- Hola Simon, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Iré a buscar a Clary. - Magnus les estaba dando unos minutos a solas

- yo.. bien. - Respondió él con sus inmensos ojos marrones, y la miraban con asombro y confusión al mismo tiempo.

- Me alegra. - Respondió ella y era todo incomodidad.

- ¿Tú?

- Mejor que en meses. - la voz de la nefilim sonaba sincera, unos minutos después, Clary surgió de la nada corriendo para abrazarlo logrando que él tuviera que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para no caerse, era tan humano, nada de fuerza vampírica, y fue como si todos lo hubieran notado, en unos minutos estaban rodeándolo Luke y Jocelyn, Maia y Bat. Era extraño que Clary pudiera manifestarle tantas cosas de manera tan fácil y tuvo celos de la libertad que ella tenía para mostrarle lo que sentía, estaba llorando en la chaqueta de Simon y tomando su rostro para verlo más de cerca, por dentro Isabelle sentía envidia, envidia de que algunas personas pudieran ser tan abiertas, y por fuera se había hecho a un lado con el rostro inexpresivo para darles espacio, porque eso era lo que era y era difícil dejar de serlo.

- No vas a huir toda la noche de mí, ¿o sí?

La voz de su padre la sorprendió, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en Simon que la había cogido desprevenida. - Bailamos. – No era realmente una pregunta, él literalmente le estaba ordenando que bailara con él, había empezado a empujarla hacia el centro.- Hable con Alec como me pediste.

- ¿Solo por eso hablaste con él?

- No, no solo por eso, no tienes que ser tan ruda conmigo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

- OK.

- ¿Qué hace el que era daylighter aquí? no le habrán dicho del mundo de las sombras sin razón ¿verdad? - por un momento la voz de su padre fue la del Inquisidor, Isabelle tuvo temor.

- él ha empezado a recordar, yo no he hablado con él ni le he dicho nada.

- Sé cuidadosa Isabelle, no porque eres mi hija puedes ir contra la Ley, la Ley es dura pero es la Ley. - Isabelle lo miró sorprendida, estaba desafiándola, recordándole que él era el Inquisidor.

- Yo conozco la Ley perfectamente, vivimos exiliados toda mi vida por la Ley, ¿no es la razón por la que te fuiste?

- Ya basta hija. Deberías regresar a Idris, deberías ir a Paris, conocer a un cazador de sombras de buena familia, no olvides que eres una Lightwood.

Isabelle estaba agotada del tema

- No empieces con lo mismo papá. No voy a irme, voy a quedarme en el Instituto con mamá.

- Vi al mundano con la chica Morgenstern, parece que la recuerda muy bien. ¿Te recuerda así a ti? - Izzy sabía a qué se refería su padre, Simon había reconocido muy bien a Clary, hasta la había llamado como siempre lo hacía, donde ella era todo incomodidad, Clary era para él como si no la hubiera olvidado. – Isabelle puedes dejar de hacer esto, ya no necesitas distraernos por la sexualidad de Alec, deja de salir con submundos, y definitivamente abandona la idea de salir con un mundano.

- Papá, por favor no esta noche, ¿podríamos dejar el tema? Estas agobiándome. – la nefilim empezó a rogar internamente que se acabara la maldita canción que estaba tocando Lily.

- Está bien pero no olvides mis palabras. - Fue como si la oración hubiera sido respondida, porque justo en ese momento la canción se detuvo. Isabelle se alejó de su padre agobiada, viendo como Jace se dirigía al piano para tocar él.

La música empezó a invadirlo todo, la música de su infancia, la que le recordaba las tardes de estudio en el Instituto, su mamá cocinando, Hodge dándole clases, Max jugando con sus soldaditos, esa música fue como un imán para ella, sin quererlo se encontró caminando para escucharla más de cerca, para estar al lado de Jace.

Simon había estado agobiado por el exceso de atención, todos eran muy amables pero él seguía sin recordar muchos detalles y muchas personas, y Clary lo había abandonado para bailar con Jace y ahora estaba charlando con unas personas en otra mesa, también estaba haciendo calor, el fin de la primavera estaba muy cerca. Estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Maia y un chico llamado Bat, Simon pudo sentir como el hechizo que Magnus había hecho estaba funcionando, ahora podía identificarlos a los dos como licántropos, ellos estaban interrogándolo acerca de su vida los últimos meses, Maia se veía especialmente interesada.

- Éramos buenos amigos. – Dijo ella. – Tú, yo y Jordan.

- ¿Jordan? ¿Quién es?

- Era alguien que se preocupaba por ti. – Simon notó como Maia habló en pasado del chico al que no recordaba, pero entonces vio a Isabelle de pie al lado del piano, y se veía nostálgica y un poco triste. - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

- Yo, la verdad no sé qué decirle.

- Solo ve, invítala a bailar, ella te ha extrañado Simon.

- No lo creo, se alejó de mí.

- Simon, Isabelle es así a veces pero lo que te digo es cierto. – él no estaba muy convencido al respecto, porque no se podía imaginar a esa chica extrañando a un chico hipster que usaba gafas como él, cuando era evidente que podía elegir a cualquier otro chico, aunque realmente tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

- Ok. – Respondió él levantándose de la mesa y caminando en su dirección y estaba nervioso.

Simon no estuvo del todo seguro cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se veía más impresionante a medida que se acercaba, todo era perfecto en ella, su cabello, su piel blanca, su figura, y todo eso hacía que más valiera la pena.

- Isabelle.

Ella levantó la vista; que había estado apoyando contra el lado del piano, dejando tocar a Jace (y el débil sonido de la madera del ronroneo de Iglesia). Era la música que le recordaba su infancia, la de Jace pasar horas en la sala de música, llenando los pasillos del Instituto con una cascada de notas. Era Simon. Se había desabrochado la chaqueta de mezclilla por el calor de la tienda, y ella pudo ver el rubor de calor y la incomodidad a través de sus pómulos. Había algo extraño en ello, un Simón, que se sonrojaba y estaba frío y caliente, y creció y creció lejos de ella.

Sus ojos oscuros eran más curiosos cuando se posaron en ella; vio un cierto reconocimiento en ellos, pero no fue total. No era la forma en que Simon la había mirado antes, la nostalgia y el dulce dolor y el sentido que aquí había alguien que la vio, vio a Isabelle, la Isabelle que presentaba al mundo y la Isabelle que se escondió lejos, escondiéndose en las sombras donde sólo unos pocos podían verla. Simon había sido uno de esos pocos. Ahora él era algo más.

- Isabelle. – dijo de nuevo, y ella sintió la mirada de Jace en ella, sus ojos curiosos mientras sus manos se movían sobre las teclas del piano. - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La voz de él diciendo su nombre era una melodía suave, como si estuviera curando su alma, no era la forma en que Simon la llamaba siempre, pero era algo, algo que antes no tenía. Ella suspiró y asintió.

- Muy bien. - dijo, y dejó que él la llevara a la pista de baile. En los tacones era tan alta como él; sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. Detrás de las gafas de los suyos eran el mismo café color oscuro.

- Me han dicho. - dijo, y se aclaró la garganta intentando sonar seguro. - Por lo menos, tengo la sensación de que tú y yo…

- No. – dijo ella. - No hables de ello. Si no te acuerdas, entonces yo no quiero escucharlo. – Esas palabras eran su defensa, si él no la recordaba ella no quería que él sintiera una obligación hacia ella.

- Una de sus manos estaba en su hombro, la otra en su cintura. Su piel estaba caliente contra la suya, no se sentía fría como lo recordaba. Parecía increíblemente humano y frágil.

- Pero yo quiero recordar eso. - dijo, y recordó cómo argumentativo había sido; que, al menos, no había cambiado.

- Yo recuerdo algo. No es como si no supiera quién eres tú, Isabelle.

- Tú me llamabas Izzy. - Dijo ella, sintiéndose de repente muy cansada, esa era la misma manera en que su padre la llamaba, no quería que Simon la llamara así. - Izzy, no Isabelle.

Se inclinó, y ella sintió su aliento en el pelo. – Izzy. - dijo. Recuerdo haberte besado.

Ella se estremeció, ¿era verdad que él lo recordaba? No, ella no se iba a permitir tener esperanza esta vez, no cuando la última vez la había dejado ahogándose en tequila.

- No, no lo hiciste

- Sí, lo hice. - Él dijo. Sus manos se deslizaron a su espalda, los dedos rozando el espacio justo debajo de su omóplato que siempre la hacía retorcerse y si él hubiera visto su rostro, hubiera visto que ella estaba cerrando los ojos estremecida por el contacto, y su corazón ahora estaba corriendo a mil. - Han pasado meses. - dijo, en voz baja. - Y nada se ha sentido del todo bien. Siempre me he sentido como si algo me faltara. Y ahora sé que era esto, todo esto, pero también eras tú. No lo recordaba durante el día. Pero yo sueño en la noche sobre ti, Isabelle.

¿Era cierto lo que él acababa de decirle? Adiós a no tener esperanza, su corazón era un festival de fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Tú soñaste acerca de nosotros?

- Sólo tú. La chica de ojos oscuros. – él tocó el borde de su cabello con los dedos, de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, Isabelle estaba conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. - Magnus me dice que era un héroe. él dijo. - Y veo en tu rostro cuando tú lo estás buscando en mí, que estás en busca de ese chico. El hombre que sabía que era un héroe, que hizo grandes cosas. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho esas cosas. No sé si eso me convierte en un héroe. Pero me gustaría tratar de ser ese hombre nuevo. Ese tipo que logro besarte porque se lo ganó. Si vas a ser lo suficientemente paciente para dejarme intentarlo.

Era una cosa tan Simon lo que dijo. Ella lo miró, y por primera vez sintió una oleada de esperanza en su pecho.

- Yo podría dejarte. - dijo ella. -Intentarlo, es decir. No puedo prometerte nada. – no era como si fuera a saltarle encima y decirle que lo amaba, era algo que no estaba lista para hacer.

- Yo no esperaría que lo hagas. - Su rostro se iluminó, y vio la sombra de un movimiento de memoria tras sus ojos. - Eres una rompecorazones, Isabelle Lightwood. - él dijo. - Lo recuerdo. Al menos.

Ella le dio una sonrisa autosuficiente, la misma que había tenido en la cocina aquel día en que se habían conocido.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Dijo Isabelle mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba Clary, evidentemente sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡El hermano silencioso ha robado nuestro gato! ¡Vamos!

- Isabelle tomó a Simon del brazo con un apretón como si no tuviera intención de no dejarlo ir el resto de la noche y se fue directo hasta donde estaba Clary

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Iglesia? Juro que he visto al hermano silencioso meter a nuestro gato en el capot de un carro.

- Iglesia odia a todos. – Dijo Jace.

- No a todos. – Respondió Clary con una mirada curiosa.

Esa noche, después de que la boda paso todos se reunieron alrededor del lago para mirar las estrellas, y sorprendentemente allí estaban Isabelle y Simon como si lo vivido los últimos meses hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla. Ambos estaban recostados muy cerca, sus hombros tocándose y enviando pequeños choques eléctricos

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el susurrando.

- Necesito hacerte una petición, aunque podría parecerte extraña.

- Dime. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Izzy pareció nerviosa y vulnerable, era como si hubiera otra que se reía con autosuficiencia y sabía que era sexy, muy sexy, y la que estaba ahora junto a él a punto de pedirle algo importante.

- Yo… yo quisiera, digo me gustaría escuchar tu corazón.

Simon realmente pareció sorprendido por solicitud, la petición no era nada del otro mundo.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo. – Isabelle se recostó lentamente en su pecho y él como algo instintivo colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la sintió suspirar. Izzy se quedó muy quieta y allí estaba, el ritmo constante del corazón del muchacho. Él estaba vivo y estaba a su lado

- Wow, es un sonido extraordinario.

Simon quería decir que también la había extrañado a ella, pero no quería sonar como si estuviera mintiendo, ella no comprendería la forma en que él había sentido que algo le hacía falta. - Devolví tus camisetas. Anoche. – Le dijo ella después de un momento.

- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿estuviste en mi casa? – Isabelle asintió en su pecho, y por un momento temió haber dicho de más. - ¡No estaban completas! Eres una ladrona.

- Lo soy. – Respondió ella, estaba sonriendo y su rostro brillaba.

- Puedes quedarte con ellas, supongo.

- No tenía intención de devolverlas a y también robé tu tarea de español.

- Voy a reprobar por tu culpa Isabelle Ligthwood. – Dijo Simon y la verdad era que su vida mundana había empezado a importarle poco.

- Si repruebas no será mi culpa, estoy segura. – Dijo y todavía tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios, entonces él como por impulso se acercó hasta colocar sus labios muy cerca de su oído y le dijo casi susurrándole un verso que había aprendido, uno que ella bien conocía:

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos. _

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito. _

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería. _

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos. _


End file.
